Sun for The Dark
by blue rainy
Summary: Bisakah kegelapan mendapatkan sinarnya kembali? Jawab pertanyaanku jika memang masih ada cahaya untuk orang-orang yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan sepertiku. Tak akan ada cahaya yang sama bagi kegelapan, hanya ada kesendirian bagi kegelapan. Aku adalah kegelapan, bukan matahari seperti yang kau katakan/AU/Slight other pairings/OOC/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Sun for The Dark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By cherry aoi

Discalimer : Sampai kapanpun Naruto cuma punya** Masashi Kishimoto**.

Genre : Supernatural, Fantasy

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Bisakah kegelapan mendapatkan sinarnya kembali? Jawab pertanyaanku jika memang masih ada cahaya untuk orang-orang yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan sepertiku. Tak akan ada cahaya yang sama bagi kegelapan, hanya ada kesendirian bagi kegelapan. Aku adalah kegelapan, bukan matahari seperti yang kau katakan.

.

.

.

_Ada banyak makhluk di dunia ini jika kau melihat dengan lebih seksama, mungkin saja makhluk yang kau anggap mitos belaka justru melindungimu dari berbagai masalah._

* * *

Udara terasa lebih menusuk kulit, seolah ingin merobohkan para manusia yang masih saja terjaga meskipun malam kian larut. Bulan sabit yang menempati singgasananya di atas langit tampak melengkungkan senyumnya yang malu-malu, tertutup awan-awan tipis yang menghalangi sinarnya. Suara hewan-hewan malam saling bersahutan membentuk simfoni yang mengisi indra pendengaran, suara lolongan mendominasi nyanyian malam seolah tengah memperingatkan para manusia akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sebaiknya dihindari.

Sepasang mata itu terbuka menampakkan sorot tajam dan berwarna orange, pupil mata yang berada di tengah tampak menipis sehingga menyerupai jarum. Mata itu menatap tajam sosok dihadapannya yang tengah terduduk sambil menahan sakit, liquid merah kental mengalir dari ujung bibir sosok itu membuat si pemilik mata menatapnya remeh. Seolah sosok itu tak berharga untuk dilihat.

"Dasar iblis," umpat sosok yang tengah terduduk itu, rambutnya yang berwarna keputihan tampak berantakan bahkan kaca mata yang biasa ia pakai sudah retak di bagian tepinya. Ia menatap pemilik mata orange itu dengan tatapan penuh benci dan amarah.

"Seperti kau bukan iblis saja, memeras rakyat, mencuri uang mereka, menjual gadis di bawah umur. Apa kau pikir kau bukan iblis, Tuan Yakushi Kabuto?"

Sosok yang dipanggil dengan nama Kabuto terdiam di tempat, tak menyangka semua rahasianya diketahui oleh orang dihadapannya. Cukup mengherankan bagi Kabuto, bagaimana bisa orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya mengetahui seluk beluk pekerjaan 'sampingannya'. Apakah orang ini seorang mata-mata? Atau dia pembunuh berdarah dingin? Entahlah yang jelas Kabuto bisa melihat dengan jelas niat orang dihadapannya melalui mata tajam yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau heran aku bisa tahu sedetail itu?," nada suara orang itu terkesan meremehkan. Seringai jelas tercetak pada wajahnya yang mirip rubah itu, entah mengapa Kabuto seperti melihat sosok iblis ketika melihat seringainya.

"Cih, apa maumu sebenarnya, hah?"

"Menghukummu atas nama negara, tentu saja itu yang akan ku lakukan," balasnya dengan sorot mata yang dingin.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa kau? Seenaknya saja menghukum orang lain! Apa kau adalah Tuhan?," teriak Kabuto yang mulai kalap, pria itu tak ingin mati secepat ini. Masih banyak hal indah yang menunggunya di luar sana dan dia tak ingin terjebak dengan kematian yang ditawarkan orang dihadapannya.

"Aku? Aku hanya malaikat kematian yang akan mengantarkan nyawamu ke neraka paling dasar," balasnya sambil menodongkan sebuah revolver berwarna hitam dengan ukiran berbentuk naga pada pegangannya. Moncong senjata itu tepat mengarah pada kepala Kabuto, sekali tekan bisa dipastikan kepala pria itu akan pecah.

"Semoga kau dikirim ke neraka, Yakushi Kabuto," ucapnya sebelum menarik pelatuk revolver.

Sunyi, tak ada suara tembakan yang terdengar karena revolver milik sang pembunuh sudah dipasangi alat peredam suara. Seringai sang pembunuh kian terlihat kala ia menatap tubuh tanpa nyawa milik Kabuto dengan kondisi kepalanya yang pecah. Bulan sabit yang menjadi saksi perbuatan si pembunuh kini mulai terbebas dari awan-awan yang menghalangi sinarnya. Sesosok pemuda tampak meloncat dari dinding yang ada di belakang jasad Kabuto, langkah ringannya semakin mendekati si pembunuh seolah tak merasa takut dengan darah yang berceceran di sekitarnya.

"Kau terlalu lama, dobe." Suara dengan nada sarkastis terdengar kala si pemuda buka suara.

"Hehehe, gomen ne, Teme. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang mendapat misi jadi aku ingin bermain-main sebentar," balas si pemilik iris berwarna orange.

"Kau yang selesaikan, semua ini ulahmu."

"Huh, dasar Teme," yang dipanggil Teme hanya memalingkan pandangannya pada bulan sabit yang menggantung di angkasa. Onyx kelam pemuda itu berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan tiga titik yang berputar.

"Kenapa kau mengaktifkannya, Sasuke-Teme?," tanya sosok yang kini tengah menikmati sinar bulan yang menyirami tubuhnya, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga tanda coretan di pipinya. Pemuda itu kini tengah menggumamkan sesuatu yang ajaibnya membuat darah di sekitarnya menghilang menyisakan tubuh tak bernyawa Kabuto yang kembali utuh.

"Entahlah, bulan sabit terlalu indah untuk dilihat dengan mata biasa."

"Haaah, bilang saja kau masih mencari mate mu. Sudah ku katakan dia akan datang sendiri," cerocos si pemuda berambut pirang itu, iris matanya yang semula berwarna orange berubah menjadi warna biru sebiru lautan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke camp, Naruto." Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Naruto hanya mendecih pelan, mengingat kata camp membuatnya sedikit muak. Pasalnya beberapa hari ini ia hanya bisa berdiam diri di camp tanpa mendapatkan misi apapun, baru hari ini ia mendapatkan misi bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku masih ingin mengunjungi sebuah tempat, boleh kan?," tanya Naruto, tatapannya yang semula dingin kini berubah menjadi sendu seolah mengingat penderitaan yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Melalui lirikan ekor matanya Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini, pemuda itu menghela nafas pendek seolah tahu misi mereka pasti berujung pada tempat itu.

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

Dua orang sosok pemuda kini tampak berada di depan gerbang areal pemakaman, berbagai jenis nisan bertebaran di atas permukaan tanah. Beberapa bunga yang sengaja diletakkan para pelayat seolah ingin mengubah suasana suram di tempat peristirahatan terakhir, sesekali suara lolongan anjing terdengar membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Kabut tipis menyelimuti areal pemakaman yang gelap dan sepi, maklum saja sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Waktu favorit Naruto untuk berkunjung karena ia bisa bebas bicara tanpa ada orang yang menganggapnya sinting.

"Ku tunggu di luar," pesan Sasuke sebelum Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke salah satu nisan yang ada di sana. Pemuda berambut mirip durian itu menyusuri deretan nisan dengan berbagai nama, di bawah sana mungkin para penghuni pemakaman sedang diadili atau tengah dihukum atas perbuatannya semasa hidup. Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti di sebuah nisan dengan ukiran rumit yang membentuk sebuah sulur-sulur tanaman, di bawah nisan terdapat sebuah bunga berwarna putih yang tampaknya masih segar.

"Hai, aku datang lagi. Maaf aku jadi sering mengganggumu, tapi kali ini aku sangat merindukanmu," Naruto memulai monolognya sambil meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar putih, tanda cinta sejati.

"Aku harus pergi, si Teme pasti akan mengomel kalau aku terlalu lama di sini. Sampai jumpa, my mate."

Pemuda beriris blue sapphire itu kini berjalan gontai ke arah sahabatnya, si raven yang tengah melipat tangannya di depan gerbang pemakaman. Di sebelah Sasuke sudah ada dua motor sport berwarna gelap yang entah kapan sudah ada di sana.

"Apa ini kiriman dari camp?," tanya Naruto dengan nada tak suka, ia merasa kebebasannya mulai dikekang lagi.

"Hn, kau tenang saja, mereka akan memberikan misi lain untukmu."

"Yakin sekali kau, Teme. Mereka pasti akan mengurungku lagi, dasar orang-orang aneh," gerutu Naruto sambil menaiki sebuah motor berwarna hitam. Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya tampak menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan Naruto yang masih saja seperti anak-anak. Seharusnya pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak mendapat misi selama beberapa hari ini, juga tindakan camp yang seolah ingin menahannya.

"Mereka hanya khawatir padamu," Sasuke akhirnya berkata, sejujurnya ia juga mengkhawatirkan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, pemuda raven itu sudah mengenal Naruto luar dalam dan ia tahu saat ini Naruto bukan sedang marah tapi pemuda itu sedang menanggung luka yang tak bertepi, luka dari kutukan bangsa mereka.

"Aku tahu, bangsa kita yang kehilangan matenya akan menderita luka yang tak bertepi. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkannya."

.

.

.

Suara deruman motor seolah memecah kesunyian malam, sesekali berlomba dengan lolongan serigala gunung. Dua motor sport berwarna gelap kini menuju Dark Forest, salah satu tempat yang paling dihindari di Konohagakure. Tak ada manusia yang mau masuk ke dalam hutan itu, menurut cerita turun temurun yang ada di tempat itu, setiap manusia yang masuk ke dalamnya tak akan pernah ditemukan lagi. Di sepanjang pintu masuk Dark Forest sudah dipagari dengan kawat berduri, banyak papan larangan masuk yang bersebaran. Tepat di depan Dark Forest, dua motor itu menghentikan lajunya. Dua orang penegendara itu mengacungkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah batu Kristal berwarna hitam pekat, tiba-tiba saja suara gemuruh terdengar dari Dark forest diikuti munculnya sebuah pintu gerbang raksasa dari dalam tanah.

"Selamat, misi kalian sukses besar, Naruto, Sasuke," sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan dua orang yang berniat melangkah memasuki gerbang besar itu.

Sosok pria dewasa dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi tampak muncul dari samping gerbang besar, masker yang ia kenakan menutupi lebih dari separuh wajah dan mata kirinya. Ditangan pria itu ada sebuah buku tebal berwarna putih yang tengah terbuka, sesekali pria itu tampak membaca buku yang ia bawa. Naruto memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya pada sosok itu sementara pemuda di sebelahnya mendecih kesal dengan aksi pencegatan ini. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tampak senang, Sasuke justru kesal dengan kemunculan sosok dihadapannya ini, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan segera beristirahat.

"Kakashi-sensei! Lama tidak bertemu, kenapa sensei ada di sini?," teriakan toa khas Naruto mulai terdengar membuat Sasuke harus menutupi telinganya jika tidak ingin indra pendengarannya rusak dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi lulusan terbaik camp saja," balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya sementara pemuda raven yang ada di sebelah Naruto tampak memandanginya dengan penuh selidik.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya, untuk apa Sensei datang ke camp? Bukankah Sensei sudah mengundurkan diri sekitar satu tahun yang lalu?," kali ini si pemuda Uchiha ingin menyambung pembicaraan.

"Aa, seperti biasa, kau memang selalu cepat tanggap ya Sasuke. Aku juga tidak mengerti tapi mereka memintaku kembali mengajar di sini."

Alis pemuda Uchiha itu mengeriyit, setahunya pihak camp tidak pernah memperkejakan kembali para pengajar yang sudah keluar. Apa mereka kembali membuat peraturan baru? Tapi rasanya mustahil para petinggi memutuskan mengubah peraturan yang sudah dijalankan secara turun temurun.

"Ku rasa sensei tahu peraturannya, kenapa sekarang berubah?," kali ini bukan suara milik Sasuke yang bertanya, melainkan sosok berambut pirang yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi. Sikapnya yang di awal ramah kini berbalik penuh kewaspadaan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Bahkan ada satu peraturan lagi yang mereka buat."

"…." Dua pemuda dihadapan Kakashi terdiam, menanti penjelasan dari sang guru.

"Kalian berdua akan menjadi tutor tahun ini."

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi kini menyinari bumi, menggantikan gelapnya malam yang memenjarakan para manusia di dalam peraduannya. Kicauan burung mengisi kekosongan melodi pagi hari, seolah ikut menambahi semaraknya pagi para binatang mulai bermunculan memulai aktivitas mereka. Udara yang masih bercampur dengan embun membuat suasana pagi bertambah dingin. Beberapa anak berseragam sekolah tampak berlarian sambil tertawa-tawa gembira, berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah serius yang ditunjukkan oleh para karyawan yang kini berjalan tergesa seolah sedang dikejar sesuatu.

"-nata, Hinata-chan, hei! Kau melamun?," teriakan seorang gadis membuat beberapa orang yang tengah berdiri menunggu datangnya kereta menoleh, menatap tajam si gadis berambut cokelat dengan dua cepolnya. Sementara gadis itu justru sibuk mengguncangkan bahu gadis berambut indigo yang ada di sebelahnya.

"A-ah, gomen ne Tenten-chan. Aku hanya…. hanya sedang memikirkan tugas dari Ibiki-sensei," balas gadis berambut indigo itu, iris lavendernya bergerak-gerak gugup kala mendapati Tenten menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Haaah, kau ini bagaimana, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Katakan saja," desak gadis bercepol itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menundukkan kepalanya, sebenarnya ia juga bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering bermimpi aneh? Mimpi yang sama berulang setiap hari, anehnya lagi hatinya serasa sesak setiap kali mengingat mimpinya itu.

"A-ano, sebenarnya a-aku sering bermimpi aneh akhir-akhir ini," sepertinya Hinata sudah memutuskan akan berbagi cerita dengan si cepol itu. Mungkin saja Tenten bisa membantunya, paling tidak dengan berbagi perasaannya akan lebih baik.

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?," kejar Tenten.

"…." Gadis beriris lavender itu termenung, ia mengingat kembali mimpi yang tadi malam hadir dalam tidurnya. Selalu sama, sosok pemuda dengan wajah yang tidak terlalu jelas selalu memanggil-manggilnya. Dari suaranya pemuda itu sepertinya benar-benar membutuhkannya. Hanya satu yang paling ia ingat, iris pemuda itu yang sewarna dengan lautan.

"Hei, Hinata-chan. Keretanya sudah datang. Ayo masuk," tangan Tenten dengan sigap menarik lengan Hinata ke dalam lautan manusia yang tengah memasuki kereta. Beberapa kali gadis berambut indigo itu menabrak beberapa orang yang ada di depannya, bahkan seragam yang ia kenakan lusuh akibat perbuatan Tenten yang menariknya.

**BRUK**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata menabrak seseorang, kali ini suara tabrakan tubuhnya lebih keras dan membuat tubuh gadis itu limbung ke belakang. Iris lavendernya menutup, berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan. Sayangnya ia tak merasakan apa pun, tubuhnya seperti mengambang di udara, samar-samar ia mendengar suara jeritan Tenten yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?," sebuah suara mengisi pendengarannya membuat kedua mata itu terbuka mendapati iris biru sewarna samudra menatap lurus pada lavendernya. Hinata merasa seolah tertarik pada dimensi yang tak berujung ketika menatap mata itu, seolah ia berada di samudra yang tepinya tak terjamah.

"Go-gomen ne," suara gadis itu tergagap menjawab pertanyaan si penolong.

"Lain kali hati-hati," balas si pemuda, ia mengembalikan posisi Hinata menjadi berdiri seperti sedia kala.

"Hinata, ayo cepat!," teriakan Tenten kembali menyadarkan Hinata, membuat gadi itu tersentak.

"Maafkan aku, terima kasih sudah menolongku," kata Hinata sambil berojigi, ia benar-benar merutuki kesialannya hari ini.

"Tak apa," balas sosok itu dengan suara datar.

Mengingat Tenten bukanlah gadis yang sabar menunggu, Hinata segera berlari ke arah gadis bercepol itu. Tapi entah mengapa ia begitu ingin menengok ke belakang, ingin menatap mata itu sekali lagi, ada sebersit perasaan aneh yang tak bisa ia mengerti ketika menatap mata itu.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ok, saya bener-bener hobi bikin fic multi chap tapi masih in complete. Entah kenapa ide ini tiba-tiba muncul jadi malah publish fic baru, padahal Our Story masih belum selesai dan idenya stuck T.T

Buat yang mau baca fic ini semoga nggak bingung ya, kalo bingung tanya aja nanti saya jelasin di next chap XD

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak ya… ^^

^^ Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sun for The Dark ©** **cherry aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Supernatural, Fantasy

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Bisakah kegelapan mendapatkan sinarnya kembali? Jawab pertanyaanku jika memang masih ada cahaya untuk orang-orang yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan sepertiku. Tak akan ada cahaya yang sama bagi kegelapan, hanya ada kesendirian bagi kegelapan. Aku adalah kegelapan, bukan matahari seperti yang kau katakan.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Reality

.

.

Ada banyak realita yang terjadi dalam kehidupan manusia, hanya saja kadang realita yang terjadi adalah sebuah ilusi dan yang kau anggap takhayul ternyata adalah sebuah realita.

* * *

Gumaman rendah para manusia kini terdengar seperti lebah-lebah pekerja, beberapa dari mereka lebih suka membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, bergosip, menggunjingkan para tetangga, bahkan membual pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Sesosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tampak berdiri mengamati para manusia dari atas gedung pencakar langit, jaket hitam denga aksen orange miliknya berkibar diterpa angin. Iris blue sapphirenya yang semula terbuka kini bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Tampaknya pemuda itu tengah menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan angin," gumamnya pelan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, mencoba lebih merasakan kehadiran angin yang berhembus.

"Kalau kau ada di sini pasti aku bisa melihat senyumanmu, my mate," tambahnya, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman miris. Ia tahu luka yang ia dapatkan sekarang tidak akan pernah sembuh kecuali jika matenya bisa kembali.

Suara dering handphone menghentikan acara melankolisnya, membuat pemuda itu segera mencari sumber suara. Nama Uchiha Sasuke tertera pada layar monitor, pemuda itu mendengus sebal, sahabatnya itu seperti sebuah alarm yang mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlalu terbawa masa lalu yang berujung pada suasana melankolis seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Harusnya ia sudah tak memiliki perasaan, semua yang ada dalam dirinya seharusnya sudah mati bersama kepergian matenya.

"Ya, _Teme_. Kenapa menelpon?," sapanya dengan nada ceria.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?," balas suara diseberang dengan nada datar, samar-samar terdengar suara tembakan diiringi suara benturan benda tajam.

"Belum, entahlah aku tidak tahu apakah yang kita cari ada di sini. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana misimu?"

Sebuah suara tembakan kembali terdengar, kali ini dibarengi dengan suara teriakan. Tak lama berselang si penelpon kembali menjawab,"Sudah beres, selesaikan tugasmu, _dobe_."

**PIP**

Sambungan terputus begitu saja sebelum Naruto sempat membalas kata-kata dari penelpon. Suara decihan keluar dari bibirnya, rupanya kebiasaan sahabatnya yang suka memutus telepon seenaknya masih saja bertahan. Dua mata sebiru lautan itu kembali menatap kumpulan manusia di bawahnya, kakinya kini berpijak pada ujung atap gedung, sedikit saja gerakan bisa membuatnya jatuh dari gedung berlantai dua puluh itu.

"Kita mulai semuanya," ucapnya ambigu seiring hembusan angin yang bertambah kencang.

.

.

.

Mata lavender milik Hinata bergerak-gerak gelisah sedari tadi seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Tentu saja gadis bercepol dua yang ada di sebelahnya bisa merasakan keanehan Hinata, Tenten sudah hafal kebiasaan Hinata yang selalu gelisah ketika melewati sebuah bangunan tua yang ada di sebelah sekolah mereka. Ia tahu banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa rumah tua itu berpenghuni, bahkan desas-desus yang beredar mengatakan akan terdengar suara biola tepat tengah malam. Sayangnya Tenten bukanlah tipikal orang yang percaya dengan hal-hal takhayul dan ia juga tak ingin sahabatnya terpengaruh hal mistik macam itu.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau kenapa?," tanyanya ketika mereka sudah melewati rumah tua itu, Hinata masih saja tampak gelisah.

"A-ano, tidak apa-apa Tenten-chan," balas gadis itu sambil memainkan jemarinya, kebiasaannya kala menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tenten menghela nafas, bosan dengan kebiasaan Hinata yang sering menyembunyikan sesuatu padahal mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Ia bisa melihat kegelisahan yang di alami Hinata meskipun gadis itu tak bicara banyak. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang lebih suka menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan, Tenten adalah pribadi yang cenderung meledak-ledak mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Bukankah persahabatan memang saling melengkapi satu sama lain?

"Sudahalah, katakan saja. Kalau aku bisa pasti akan ku bantu," desak Tenten berharap Hinata akan menjawabnya kali ini.

Gadis berambut panjang itu masih saja menunduk, bimbang dengan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Tenten. Ia tak tahu apakah sahabatnya itu akan percaya dengan kata-katanya, menurutnya penyebab kegelisahannya adalah sesuatu yang abstrak dan sulit dipercaya. Hinata sendiri tak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan kegelisahan permanen ketika melewati rumah tua itu, tapi berdasarkan kesimpulan asal ia beranggapan ada sesuatu di dalam rumah itu.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku se-selalu merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk dari rumah itu," akhirnya Hinata mau menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu mengeriyitkan alisnya, tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"A-aku tidak tahu tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang jahat di dalam bangunan itu," tambah Hinata.

"….." Tenten terdiam sejenak berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hinata, secara fisik rumah itu memang membawa kesan buruk apa lagi dengan berbagai rumor yang beredar tapi bukankah hal-hal seperti itu hanyalah takhayul belaka? Mata gadis itu berulang kali menatap Hinata dan bangunan tua di belakang mereka, seolah mendapatkan sebuah ilham Tenten tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Aku tahu Hinata-_chan_, kita akan periksa rumah itu. Jadi kau bisa terbebas dari kegelisahanmu setelah tahu tidak ada apa pun di rumah itu. Bagaimana?," tawar Tenten.

"Jangan Tenten-_chan_, ku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus," cegah Hinata yang melihat Tenten mulai melangkah mendekati rumah tua. Sayangnya Hinata melupakan fakta bahwa sahabatnya itu bukan pendengar yang baik. Gadis bercepol dua itu kini meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempat, menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

**Hinata POV**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam rumah itu tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan hal-hal yang buruk jika berada dalam radius yang cukup dekat dengan bangunan tua yang kini terbengkalai. Kadang kala aku merasa seperti diawasi ketika melewati rumah itu, kadang aku juga merasa seperti diikuti. Entahlah, semuanya membuatku bingung. Apakah aku harus masuk ke dalam? Tapi Tenten-_chan_ ada di sana, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya sendirian.

Dengan semua keberanian yang tersisa, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju beranda rumah itu. Penampilan rumah tua ini memang mendukung rumor yang beredar, selain tak terawat banyak sekali sarang laba-laba yang mengisi sudut-sudut bangunan ini. Sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu masih berdiri dengan kokoh, aneh, bukankah seharusnya pintu itu sudah keropos?

Aku seperti merasakan sebuah peringatan ketika berjalan lebih dekat pada pintu itu, entah mengapa rasanya tubuhku bereaksi dengan rumah ini. Rasanya seperti ada hawa tidak mengenakkan ketika aku berada di bangunan tua ini, aku seperti tercekik dan didera hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang. Kakiku masih berada di luar, aku hanya melongok ke dalam mencari keberadaan Tenten. Sayangnya yang ku temukan hanyalah kegelapan dan udara pengap ketika aku sedikit mengambil nafas.

"Tenten-chan? Tenten, kau dimana?," teriakku dengan volume sekeras mungkin, samar aku bisa mendengar pantulan suaraku tengah membahana di ruangan itu.

"…" Hening, tak ada sahutan atas panggilanku, apakah suaraku terlalu kecil atau Tenten tak mendengarkan? Atau….

"Tidak, hentikan pikiran negative itu, Hinata," kataku pada diri sendiri.

"Siapa kau?," sebuah suara berat membuyarkan semua lamunanku, mengembalikanku pada alam sadar.

**Normal POV**

"Siapa kau?" Suara itu membuat Hinata menoleh, iris lavendernya bersirobok dengan mata sebiru samudra yang kini ada dihadapannya. Mata itu begitu familiar baginya, apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Entah mengapa gadis itu merasa gugup kala menyadari siapa pemilik mata biru itu. Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dengan tiga coretan dipipinya, pemuda yang sama yang telah menolongnya di stasiun kereta. Pemuda yang mengingatkannya pada mimpi aneh yang tiap malam menghantui tidurnya.

"A-ano, ka-kau siapa?," tergagap dengan wajah yang merona merah, Hinata justru balik bertanya dan membuat pemuda itu mendengus bosan.

"Aku yang pertama kali bertanya, Nona. Jawab saja pertanyaanku," balas si pemuda.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, kebetulan aku lewat di sini dan temanku masuk ke dalam."

"Apa? Masuk ke dalam?," tanya pemuda itu, sepertinya ada nada khawatir yang tersirat dari kata-katanya.

Iris birunya itu mengeras menahan geram kala pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu, tangannya kini terkepal kuat. Iris lavender Hinata menatap mata blue sapphire itu lekat-lekat, berusaha menyimpan setiap detil wajah pemuda dihadapannya. Pipinya makin merona kala pandangan mereka bertemu, ia menyukai mata itu, mata biru yang membuatnya terpesona.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Apa manusia benar-benar bodoh ya?," tanya pemuda pirang itu.

Hinata terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata sosok dihadapannya. Manusia? Kenapa ia menyebut Tenten sebagai manusia? Bukankah pemuda itu juga manusia sama seperti dirinya dan Tenten? Atau pemuda itu memang bukan manusia? Lalu dia makhluk apa? Vampir, manusia serigala, atau hantu? Semua makhluk legenda yang dianggap takhayul kini mengisi kepala Hinata.

"A-apa maksudnya? Ka-kau bukan ma-manusia?" Gadis itu sepertinya mulai ketakutan sekarang, orang yang dianggapnya baik dan pernah menolongnya ternyata justru kini membuatnya berpikiran negatif. Selain itu, Hinata juga merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika berada di dekat pemuda itu, semacam aura gelap yang mencekam sekaligus menenangkannya. Ya, entah mengapa Hinata merasa nyaman meskipun pemuda itu mengumbar hawa kelam nan dingin di sekitarnya.

"…." Sosok dihadapan Hinata hanya terdiam, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu atau mungkin ia juga tak mau menjawab pertanyaan seorang gadis yang baru ditemuinya hari ini.

"Kyaaaa…," sebuah teriakan menghentikan percakapan mereka. Pemuda yang ada disebelah Hinata menajamkan penglihatannya, mengedarkan direksi pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan gelap itu. Sementara Hinata kini semakin cemas dengan keadaan Tenten, ia yakin suara teriakan itu milik Tenten.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?," tanya pemuda itu sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata sebelum gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya.

"A-aku harus menyelamatkan temanku. Lepaskan aku!," volume suara Hinata kian meninggi, terlihat sekali raut khawatir dari wajah ayunya. Pemuda itu tak lantas melepaskan cengkeramannya tapi justru menarik gadis berambut indigo itu agar mengikuti langkahnya. Tangan si pemuda pirang yang bebas kini merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah earphone nirkabel dari sana.

"Le-lepaskan aku, aku harus menolong, Tenten," kata Hinata masih setengah berteriak dan berusaha meronta agar lepas dari tangan si pemuda. Rasa takut dalam hatinya bercampur dengan segala kekhawatiran tentang sahabatnya itu, apalagi semakin ke dalam aura aneh yang ia rasakan sedari tadi kian besar.

"Teme, aku butuh bantuanmu. Ya, sepertinya makhluk itu akan muncul," pemuda itu tampaknya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui earphone nirkabelnya.

"Baiklah, cepat kemari."

Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pemuda di depannya itu, untuk apa pemuda itu menyeretnya seperti ini padahal Hinata hanya ingin mencari Tenten dan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Haruskah ia kabur dari pemuda ini?

"Jangan mencoba kabur dariku, Hyuuga-san. Itu jika kau masih mau hidup," kata pemuda itu seolah tahu jalan pemikiran Hinata.

"A-apa maksudmu? La-lagi pula aku tak tahu siapa kau," cicit Hinata, pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin takut sekarang.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, sekarang diam dan ikuti aku. Jika kau ingin temanmu selamat jangan mengganggu apa pun yang aku lakukan nanti." Bagi Hinata sepertinya mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupnya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Sebuah kolam berukuran cukup besar menghentikan langkah Naruto dan gadis berambut indigo yang masih tampak bingung, mengabaikan si gadis, pemuda Uzumaki itu mencoba mengawasi tiap sudut ruangan besar itu. Seharusnya penyebab suara jeritan tadi ada di sini dan jika perkiraannya tidak salah maka apa yang ia cari juga ada di tempat ini.

"Se-sebenarnya apa maksudmu Uzumaki-san? Kenapa kita ke sini?," tanya Hinata lagi, rupanya gadis itu belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh si pemuda pirang itu.

Samar-samar pendengaran mereka berdua terisi oleh sebuah melodi yang mampu membuat mereka terdiam di tempat, gadis berambut indigo itu tampak takjub dengan nyanyian yang kini mengisi indra pendengarannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata, Naruto justru tampak memasang kuda-kuda di depan gadis itu seolah tengah menanti sesuatu. Suara nyanyian itu makin terdengar jelas seiring dengan hawa dingin yang mulai merambat di ruangan itu, ditambah lagi kabut yang entah dari mana mulai memenuhi udara.

"Sudah mulai rupanya, cih, kemana si Teme itu?," gerutu Naruto pelan. Pemuda itu tak menyadari jika gadis di sebelahnya kini tengah menatap kosong ke arah sudut kolam, mata amethyst miliknya seolah hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Perlahan kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah mendekati kolam besar itu, Hinata terus berjalan seperti sedang dihipnotis.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?," tanya Naruto setengah berteriak ketika menyadari Hinata menjauh darinya, sayangnya gadis itu seperti tak menghiraukan suara pemuda itu. Hinata tetap berjalan lurus ke arah kolam besar, beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai ke bibir kolam.

"Cih, sudah ku duga ini pekerjaan makhluk itu," gumam Naruto pelan, pemuda itu setengah berlari menuju Hinata yang masih saja berjalan tanpa tahu apa yang akan menantinya jika ia masuk ke dalam kolam itu.

**BRUK**

Naruto membenturkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, mereka berdua jatuh berguling-guling di lantai. Kedua amethyst milik Hinata menutup kala merasakan sakit di bagian punggungnya sementara pemuda di atasnya kini tengah bertumpu pada kedua lengannya agar tidak jatuh di atas tubuh Hinata.

"A-argh," erang Hinata yang sepertinya sudah sadar, amethystnya kembali seperti semula. Mata gadis itu melebar kala menyadari posisinya sekarang, tepat dihadapannya kini sepasang blue sapphire tengah menatap amethystnya intens. Rona merah kini merambati wajahnya kala berhadapan dengan si pemilik mata sebiru samudra itu, degupan jantungnya seolah berlomba ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya saat ini.

"Ku kira kau sudah menghabisi makhluk itu, ternyata malah bermesraan di sini," sebuah suara sarkastis membuat Naruto segera merubah posisinya, pemuda pirang itu menatap kesal pada sosok yang baru saja datang. Sosok itu membawa sebuah katana di punggungnya, tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah shotgun revolver. Tentu saja penampilan sosok itu membuat kedua alis Hinata terangkat tinggi, ia makin tak mengerti siapa sebenarnya dua orang dihadapannya.

"Kau lama sekali, Teme. Lihat makhuk itu sudah menangkap seorang gadis," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sudut kolam besar itu.

Mata Hinata kian melebar kala menyadari makhluk yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, di sudut kolam sesosok wanita berambut panjang berwajah cantik tengah duduk di tepi kolam. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat ketika menyadari bahwa sosok wanita cantik itu bukanlah manusia, memang dari kepala sampai pinggang adalah tubuh manusia tapi dari pinggang ke bawah bukan anggota gerak manusia pada umunya melainkan ekor ikan. Jantung Hinata kembali berdegup kencang, kali ini bukan karena Naruto tapi justru karena wanita setengah ikan itu tengah menarik lengan seorang gadis yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Tenten!," teriak Hinata sekeras mungkin, sayangnya gadis bercepol dua itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan itu. Tatapan mata Tenten kini kosong, seolah ia dikendalikan oleh wanita separuh ikan itu.

"Percuma, dia tak akan mendengarmu. Siren sudah menghipnotisnya," kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah revolver berwarna hitam, lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengejutkan Hinata.

"Siren?"

"Siren adalah wanita setengah ikan dan setengah manusia, normalnya dia hidup di laut dan biasanya hanya menyesatkan para nelayan," tambah Naruto. Sekilas Hinata bisa melihat perubahan pada mata pemuda itu, irisnya bukan lagi blue sapphire melainkan sudah berganti dengan mata berwarna orange yang memiliki tatapan dingin dan tajam.

"La-lalu, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Kenapa dia menangkap Tenten?," tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi, ia tak menyangka ada makhluk seperti Siren padahal banyak orang yang menganggapnya tak pernah ada dan hanya menjadi bagian dari legenda. Terlebih lagi Siren seharusnya berada di lautan bukannya berada di rumah tua yang ada di daratan seperti saat ini.

Naruto hanya diam, pemuda itu justru mengisi ulang mazenya dengan yang baru tanpa berniat menjelaskan pada Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sahabatnya seolah berada dalam dimensi lain. Mereka berdua seperti dibatasi dengan dinding tak kasat mata, Hinata hanya bisa menjerit ketika makhluk itu menyeringai sambil berusaha mencekik leher Tenten.

"Sebaiknya segera kita selesaikan, Teme," ajak Naruto pada si pemuda berambut raven.

Dua pemuda itu segera berlari menuju Siren yang masih mencekik Tenten, Hinata hanya bisa menatap penuh tanya sekaligus khawatir pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sejujurnya ia masih tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi sekalipun Naruto sudah memberi tahu siapa sosok yang kini tengah menjadi objek serangan. Sulit rasanya mempercayai bahwa makhluk dalam mitologi seperti Siren yang dianggap hanya takhayul ternyata benar-benar ada.

**TRANG**

Suara benda benturan benda logam membuat Hinata mendongak, mendapati sosok pemuda raven yang tengah mengayunkan katana pada sosok Siren. Sayangnya makhluk itu sama sekali tak terluka, hanya ada suara benturan seperti tadi, seolah-olah suara nyanyian makhluk itu bisa membentuk sebuah dinding tak kasat mata yang melindunginya dari segala serangan yang dilakukan dua orang pemuda itu.

"Cih, perisainya terlalu tebal," gumaman rendah terdengar dari pemuda raven yang kini mundur beberapa langkah. Ia memejamkan mata onyxnya sejenak, detik selanjutnya kedua mata itu berubah warna menjadi merah pekat dengan tiga titik berwarna hitam yang berputar cepat.

"Jangan pakai amaterasu, Teme. Aku bisa kena marah jika kau menggunakannya," seru Naruto pada partnernya.

Suara dengusan kesal terdengar dari sosok yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Teme, tampaknya sosok itu tak terima dengan perintah Naruto. Sebagai ganti serangannya tadi, pemuda itu mengeluarkan kilatan listrik dari tangannya, awalnya hanya berukuran kecil tapi lama kelamaan justru makin luas jangkauannya. Hinata bahkan harus mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula. Pemuda bermata onyx itu mulai berlari setelah sebelumnya memasang kuda-kuda, sasarannya hanya satu, makhluk bertubuh setengah ikan yang kini menjadikan Tenten sebagai tameng. Tatapan kosong dari mata Tenten memantulkan raut khawatir dari wajah Hinata, amethyst milik gadis itu terpejam kala sosok pemuda berambut raven mengarahkan kilatan listrik yang ada di tangannya tepat ke arah Tenten.

**BLAR !**

Hanya suara ledakan yang terdengar di telinga Hinata, tubuhnya mengigil karena takut. Takut kalau Tenten terluka, takut jika Siren itu masih hidup, ia bahkan merasa takut bila ini adalah kenyataan. Tapi anehnya yang paling ia takutkan jika pemuda berambut pirang yang pernah menolongnya terluka. Sunyi. Tak ada suara apa pun yang terdengar membuat gadis itu membuka amethystnya pelan-pelan. Hanya ada asap yang menyelimuti ruangan itu, samar-samar Hinata melihat tiga siluet berdiri tegap, dua diantaranya seperti siluet dua pemuda yang tadi menolongnya. Sementara satu siluet lagi sepertinya tengah menggendong seseorang.

"Tak ku sangka ternyata kita bertemu lagi," suara Naruto terdengar mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku juga tak menyangka," sebuah suara asing membalas Naruto. Asap yang ada di dalam ruangan mulai menipis, menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang tengah menggendong seorang gadis berambut cepol a la bridal style. Iris amethyst milik pemuda melebar kala menyadari ada pemilik amethyst lain selain dirinya, begitu juga Hinata yang menyadari kemiripan di antara mereka berdua.

"Serahkan gadis itu pada kami," perintah si pemuda berambut raven yang ada di sebelah Naruto, di tangan kanannya telah teracung sebuah katana dengan ukiran sepanjang pedangnya.

"Maaf Uchiha, gadis ini milikku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu."

"Ke-kembalikan, Tenten-chan!," kali ini bukan Naruto ataupun Sasuke yang memerintah, Hinata yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto lah yang melakukannya. Entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, gadis berambut indigo itu berani melakukan hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur, Nona. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu," kata pemuda itu.

"Kembalikan, Tenten!," gadis itu masih saja berkeras, ia kini bahkan berdiri dihadapan pemuda berambut panjang itu, membelakangi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali Nona, aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Pemuda yang tengah menggendong Tenten memejamkan matanya sesaat, ketika ia membuka matanya sebuah dorongan tak kasat mata seolah datang ke arah Hinata dan dua pemuda itu. Hinata merasa tubuhnya seperti didorong oleh angin besar agar menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tak hanya itu, hawa dingin kian terasa di ruangan itu padahal Siren yang tadi membuat aura tak mengenakan di ruangan ini sudah terkapar tak bernyawa. Pemuda bermata amethyst itu menyeringai mendapati gadis dihadapannya sudah merasakan efek kekuatannya, memang kekuatannya tak terlalu berpengaruh pada dua pemuda lainnya tapi rasanya ia tak perlu melawan mereka berdua.

"Hentikan, Neji. Dia hanya manusia biasa, apa kau tidak malu melawan seseorang yang bahkan tak mengerti apa pun?," tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

Hinata makin tak mengerti apa yang pemuda itu biacarakan, yang ia tahu ia harus membawa Tenten dari dekapan pemuda itu. Secara instingtif, gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya, entah berpikir atau justru berdoa untuk keselamatannya dan Tenten. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut cokelat itu merasakan sesuatu yang justru berbalik mendorongnya, kekuatannya seolah hilang begitu saja. Sekarang justru dia yang merasa terdorong dari tempatnya. Ketika Hinata membuka kedua matanya seberkas sinar kecil muncul menerangi tubuhnya, cahaya itu semakin melebar seiring dengan angin yang mulai muncul entah dari mana. Yang Hinata ingat setelahnya hanyalah cahaya yang makin terang dan siluet seseorang yang tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya, entah siapa.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan, kakinya seolah tak lagi berpijak pada permukaan bumi, ia seperti memiliki sepasang sayap yang bisa mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara. Tak hanya itu, ia juga merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman membuatnya terbuai, apa lagi angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa tubuhnya seolah semakin memanjakannya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara bisikan lembut yang memanggil namanya, suara itu terasa begitu familiar walaupun Hinata tak tahu siapa si pemilik suara. Suara panggilan itu seolah menyeretnya menjauhi zona kenyamanan yang tadi ia rasakan.

"Berapa lama lagi dia akan seperti ini?," sebuah suara pria terdengar melalui indra pendengaran Hinata, begitu asing.

"Sebentar lagi, kau lihat sepertinya ia sudah mulai sadar."

Hinata bisa merasakan jemarinya mulai bergerak lemah, matanya mulai bergerak-gerak mencari cahaya. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang amethyst yang begitu indah, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dinding berwarna cokelat tua, seperti kayu. Aroma citrus memenhui indra penciumannya ketika matanya berhasil menangkap sinar-sinar yang ada disekitarnya. Sinar mentari pagi menerobos melalui jendela, sesekali terdengar suara burung yang tengah merait melodi pagi. Seingatnya tempat ini bukanlah tempat tidurnya, apa lagi rumahnya. Tempat ini begitu asing, dimana ini? Kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat ini? Kepala Hinata terasa pusing ketika mencoba bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya," sapa sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang diikat empat, gadis itu kini tengah membelakangi Hinata sepertinya sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu.

"I-ini dimana?"

"Ini rumah kami, Naruto yang membawamu ke sini," ucapnya, ia menyerahkan segelas air pada Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu masih mencoba mengingat semua kejadian sebelum ia sampai di tempat ini. Ia pulang bersama Tenten, kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah tua, Siren yang mencekik Tenten dan terakhir pemuda bermata amethyst yang membawa sahabatnya.

"Tenten! Dimana Tenten-chan?," serunya panik, dalam ingatannya ia hanya sempat melihat Tenten dibawa oleh seorang pemuda entah siapa.

Sebuah lengan menepuk bahu Hinata pelan, gadis bermata jade yang ada di samping Hinata tersenyum tulus seolah menenangkan gadis itu. Gadis berambut indigo itu mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya, ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Perlahan ia mengambil gelas yang disodorkan si gadis pirang, meminum isinya dengan pelan.

"Kau sudah sadar?," tanya sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Hinata, di sana, di pintu masuk sesosok pemuda bermata sebiru samudra tengah menatapnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan semuanya, Naruto," kata gadis berambut pirang itu sambil beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri bersama Naruto.

"Se-sebenarnya tempat apa ini, Na-naruto-san?," tanya Hinata sambil menunduk, ia masih terlalu bingung untuk bisa memahami semua kejadian yang kemarin ia alami.

"Ikut aku," bukannya menjawab pemuda berambut pirang itu justru menyuruh Hinata mengikutinya.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto keluar kamar, ternyata bangunan yang ditempati Hinata adalah sebuah pondok kayu yang cukup besar. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar, sudah ada sebuah ruangan yang terisi beberapa sofa berwarna hitam dan sebuah meja. Sebuah perapian tampak terisi dengan bekas kayu yang terbakar, di sebelah perapian tertata buku-buku dalam sebuah lemari kaca besar. Tak hanya itu, beberapa pigura yang terpajang tampak mempermanis ruangan itu. Gadis bermata amethyst itu masih mengikuti Naruto, sepertinya pemuda itu menuju ke luar bangunan.

"Kau ada di Camp, tempat tinggalku," kata Naruto. Di hadapan Hinata kini terhampar beberapa bangunan dengan design yang berbeda-beda, ada bangunan bergaya khas jepang, ada yang bergaya eropa, victorian, ada juga yang hanya berupa rumah pohon, bahkan ada bangunan besar seperti sebuah universitas berdiri megah seolah menjadi pusat bangunan lainnya.

"Camp? Aku tidak mengerti."

Naruto mendengus kesal ketika mendengar jawaban Hinata, sepertinya pemuda itu tak terlalu ingin menjelaskan semua hal yang belum Hinata tahu.

"Ini tempat tinggal para agen khusus pemerintah Konoha, kami semacam agen khusus milik pemerintah Konoha," jelas Naruto.

"…" Tampaknya Hinata masih berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata Naruto, gadis itu masih diam di tempatnya sambil mengamati sekeliling.

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan sahabatmu, kau harus masuk ke Akademi Shinobi."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ok, pertama balas review dulu :

**Hidan cantik**

Masalah Sasusaku? Baca aja terus dan Sasusaku akan muncul dengan sendirinya XD. Kalau banyak yang minta akan dicepetin munculnya ^^

**Akari Yuka**

Makasih udah dibilang bagus :), tapi maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan m(_ _)m. Naruto dan Sasuke yang sebenarnya udah sedikit dijelaskan di chap ini, tapi masih ada identitias lain dari mereka. Boleh minta reviewnya lagi? XD

Makasih ceritanya udah dibilang keren, semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan ^^. Maaf juga nggak bisa up date kilat. Reviewnya ditunggu XD

**Fran Fryn Kun**

Bikin penasaran ya? Berarti author sukses dong XD. Gomen nggak bisa up date kilat karena beberapa alasan, ok ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

**Moeyoko-chan AndevilavenderS69**

Makasih atas koreksian dan favenya XD. Kalo soal typo mohon maklum ya, solanya author bukan orang yang teliti sih, hahahaha #sok bela diri. Maaf juga karena nggak bisa up date kilat. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

**lavender sapphires chan**

Siapa Naruto di chap ini uda sedikit dijelasin, tapi nanti akan ada identitas lainnya kok. Matenya Naruto? Siapa ya? Author juga bingung nih #kan lo yang bikin woi! Soal Hinata, Naruto dan matenya tunggu chap depan ya XD. Yosh, boleh minta review lagi? XD

**Yukkiteru-sama**

Wah jangan dipanggil senpai dong, kan kita sama-sama belajar :) panggil cherry aja deh. Ok, ini uda lanjut ^^. Jangan lupa review ya XD

**Cicikun Syeren**

Maaf baru bisa up date sekarang, soalnya kehidupan di dunia nyata sedang krisis #sok sibuk. Soal mate bakal dibahas chap depan, soalnya chap ini fokus ke pertemuannya NaruHina dulu. Sedikit bocoran aja nih #authornya ember nih, mate itu pasangan. Review lagi, please XD

**yure**

Makasih udah dibilang menarik :) review lagi? ^^

Haiiii semuanya, apa ada yang merindukan fic ini? #teriak pake toa. Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena baru bisa up date, padahal sebenernya mau di up date setelah UN. Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan di publish kalau masih ada yang minat baca fic ini dan setelah author selesai UN. Gimana readers? Apakah chap ini sudah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian? Atau tambah bingung? Atau fic ini makin ngaco?

Sekali lagi maafkan author yang otaknya sedang agak nggak beres setelah Ujian Sekolah #plak #sok curhat. Oh iya, author juga minta maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam mengetik nama para reviewer di atas. Jika ada kekurangan akan diperbaiki di chap depan kalau masih ada yang berminat baca fic ini. Nah, buat para readers yang baik silahkan kembali mereview, boleh mengkritik, kasih saran, protes, flame juga boleh asal logis ya XD yang bingung juga boleh tanya kok ^^.

Ok, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian XD  
.

.

^^ **Review** ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Sun for The Dark ©** **cherry aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Supernatural, Fantasy

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Bisakah kegelapan mendapatkan sinarnya kembali? Jawab pertanyaanku jika memang masih ada cahaya untuk orang-orang yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan sepertiku. Tak akan ada cahaya yang sama bagi kegelapan, hanya ada kesendirian bagi kegelapan. Aku adalah kegelapan, bukan matahari seperti yang kau katakan.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : The Academy

.

.

_Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa arti sebenarnya rumah itu? Apakah tempat dimana kau merasa bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat yang pantas untukmu, atau tempat dimana orang-orang lazimnya tinggal?_

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Aku tidak mengerti, jika memang mereka hanya agen pemerintah kenapa mereka bisa melawan makhluk seperti Siren? Apa mereka dilatih untuk melawang mahkluk-makhluk fantasi macam itu? Tapi rasanya manusia normal tidak bisa mengeluarkan kilatan listrik seperti yang dilakukan teman Uzumaki-san. Dan kenapa aku harus masuk Akedemi Shinobi? Aku tidak tahu akademi apa itu, aku bahkan tidak punya keahlian apapun. Semua ini hanya membuatku semakin bingung.

"Akademi akan dimulai besok, sebaiknya kau bersiap sebelum siswa akademi berdatangan," kata pemuda itu.

"Ta-tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti maksud Uzumaki-san. Kenapa aku harus ikut akademi itu? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki keahlian apapun."

"Alasan pertama, yang membawa temanmu bukanlah makhluk sembarangan. Yang kedua kau punya keahlian meskipun aku belum tahu apa itu." Kenapa dia menyebut pemuda yang menculik Tenten dengan sebutan makhluk itu? Apa dia bukan manusia? Dan keahlian apa yang aku punya? Selama ini aku tidak pernah becus dalam hal apapun, selalu gagal di semua hal yang ku kerjakan. Bisakah aku yang selalu dianggap gagal menyelematkan Tenten-chan?

"Apa Uzumaki-_san_ tidak salah? Aku hanya orang gagal, apakah aku bisa menyelamatkan Tenten-_chan_?," tanyaku, selama ini semua orang selalu menganggapku aneh karena sering menjauhi sesuatu tiba-tiba. Bahkan banyak di antara mereka yang tak menghiraukan keberadaanku, aku hanya dianggap seperti angin lalu.

"Kau tahu, semua orang pernah gagal tapi orang yang mau bangkit dan mencoba lagi bukan orang gagal. Ah, satu lagi, panggil saja aku Naruto."

Saat menatap matanya, entah bagaimana aku bisa percaya bahwa apa yang dikatakannya benar. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku percaya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, setidaknya ada orang lain yang juga percaya.

Normal POV

Suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar ketika sepatu beradu dengan lantai kayu membuat dua kepala itu menoleh, mendapati sosok gadis berambut pirang beriris jade yang tengah tersenyum ke arah mereka. Rambut pirang gadis itu diikat empat, sementara tubuhnya dibalut dress berwarna hitam yang panjangnya di atas lutut. Gadis itu, gadis yang tadi pagi Hinata lihat ketika ia pertama kali sadar. Siapa gadis cantik itu? Apakah dia kekasih Naruto? Ah, Hinata heran dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentang Naruto.

"Baiklah sepertinya kalian sudah bicara, Hinata sebaiknya kau ikut aku. Biarkan bocah rubah ini mengurus rumah," katanya pada Hinata. Decihan pelan terdengar dari pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di samping Hinata.

"Temari-_nee_, kenapa bukan _Teme_ saja yang beres-beres? Aku baru pulang dari misi," kali ini Naruto terdengar seperti merajuk.

"Hari ini giliranmu, _Baka_. Jangan mencoba kabur," ucap gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama Temari sebelum menarik tangan Hinata pelan, menjauhi Naruto.

Dua gadis itu berjalan menyusuri kompleks bangunan dengan berbagai gaya, Hinata masih saja berjalan di belakang gadis itu dengan menundukkan kepala. Sungguh, ia ingin tahu apa hubungan gadis pirang itu dengan Naruto. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang menggelayuti pikirannya, termasuk pertanyaan siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu.

"A-ano, sebenarnya Anda ini siapa?," tanya Hinata takut-takut ketika mereka sudah menjauh dari pondok kayu.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri ya. Namaku Sabaku Temari, salah satu agen di sini."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, ke-kenapa agen seperti kalian bisa mengalahkan Siren?," tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan, ia takut menyinggung Temari.

"Sepertinya Naruto belum menjelaskan semuanya padamu ya, baiklah akan ku jelaskan sambil mencari keperluanmu," balas Temari yang kini kembali menarik tangan Hinata menuju sebuah bangunan besar yang mirip seperti istana Versailles.

Sekalipun dari luar bangunan itu terkesan kuno, ternyata di dalamnya berbeda 180 derajat. Ketika gadis berambut indigo itu masuk, ia langsung disambut beberapa robot yang berukuran sebesar kucing tengah sibuk membereskan ruangan. Beberapa kali ia melihat hal-hal yang tak lazim seperti manusia yang terbang menggunakan sapu, atau kucing hitam yang melayang-layang di udara. Ia makin tak mengerti dengan tempat ini, semuanya terkesan aneh. Bagaimana bisa hal yang dianggap takhayul berkeliaran bebas di antara alat-alat canggih?

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," kata Temari menyadarkan Hinata dari berbagai pikiran yang mengambang dalam otaknya. Di depan mereka ada sebuah pintu penuh dengan ukiran rumit, di kanan dan kirinya ada sepasang penjaga bertubuh mungil mirip dengan kurcaci-kuracaci yang ada di dongeng putri salju. Hanya saja sepasang makhluk mini itu menggenggam senjata laras panjang yang ukurannya normal, tampak lucu ketika melihat mereka.

"Kata sandi," sahut salah satu kurcaci.

"_Wind always blows sin_."

Ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Temari, kedua pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sebuah ruangan besar dengan berbagai barang yang ada di dalamnya. Ruangan besar itu sudah seperti super market serba ada, bedanya di tempat itu tidak ada bahan makanan atupun barang-barang yang cepat busuk. Amethyst milik Hinata menyelusuri ruangan itu, sepanjang yang ia lihat hanya ada rak-rak berisi gadget, pakaian, senjata tapi ada beberapa rak aneh yang berisi sapu, bola kristal, kertas-kertas bertulisakan huruf-huruf aneh bahkan ada beberapa tongkat seperti yang pernah ia lihat dalam beberapa film bertemakan penyihir.

"Baiklah, Hinata-_chan_. Sebaiknya kita segera mencari perlengkapanmu," ajak Temari sambil menarik tangan Hinata cepat. Temari membawa gadis itu menyusuri beberapa rak, ia sibuk memilih-milih beberapa pakaian untuk Hinata sedangkan gadis itu masih saja terbengong-bengong dengan tempat ini. Rasanya ia selalu mendapatkan berbagai kejutan sejak bertemu dengan Naruto, mulai dari Siren sampai harus masuk ke Akademi Shinobi. Omong-omong tentang Akademi Shinobi, beberapa pertanyaan kembali mengisi kepalanya.

"A-ano, Temari-_san_. Se-seperti apa Akademi Shinobi?," tanya gadis itu pada Temari yang masih saja sibuk mengambil beberapa baju dan mencocokannya dengan ukuran tubuh Hinata.

"Akademi Shinobi ya? Ku rasa itu tempat yang menyenangkan. Tenang saja Hinata-chan, kau pasti akan mendapatkan banyak teman di sana, apalagi saat malam perkenalan."

"Malam perkenalan?," ulang Hinata lagi.

"Ya, nanti malam adalah malam perkenalan. Semua siswa akademi akan mendapatkan tutornya masing-masing dan mendapatkan teman sekamar," jelas Temari yang masih tersenyum, sepertinya gadis berkucir empat itu benar-benar menikmati momen kebersamaannya dengan Hinata.

"Teman sekamar? Jadi, a-aku tidak akan pulang?," tanya Hinata lagi, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke akademi sedangkan ia belum memberitahu apa pun pada keluarganya, bagaimana jika sang ayah atau adiknya mencarinya? Kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang, seharusnya ia tidak mengambil keputusan cepat untuk masuk ke dalam akademi itu.

"Tenang saja, tak perlu khawatir tentang keluargamu. Semua sudah diurus."

"Bagaimana bisa?," tanya Hinata lagi, ia tak terlalu puas dengan jawaban dari gadis bermata jade itu.

"Dalam peraturan kami, tidak ada anggota keluarga atau orang terdekat yang tahu jika kami memiliki identitas lain di sini. Biasanya untuk para siswa akademi akan disediakan android pengganti dalam kehidupan normal mereka."

Android pengganti? Hinata benar-benar takjub sekaligus takut dengan tempat ini. Ia tetap masih tak mengerti organisasi seperti apa yang tengah ia masuki. Anehnya, ia tetap ingin berada di tempat ini, entah karena alasan apa, entah karena Naruto, Tenten atau justru dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, ia benar-benar tak tahu, yang Hinata tahu ia seperti menemukan tempatnya sendiri ketika berada di sini.

.

.

.

Suasana pondok yang tadi pagi sempat ramai karena celotehan Temari kini mendadak sepi, hanya ada satu sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru samudra yang tengah menatap rerimbunan pohon yang menutupi daerah ini. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin tetap berada di pondok dan enggan melangkah ke markas pusat. Ia ingin di sini, di tempat sunyi sambil menikmati hembusan angin favoritnya. Kedua matanya terpejam merasakan hempasan angin pada tubuhnya, ia selalu menyukai angin, entah mengapa ia merasa angin selalu membuatnya tenang terbuai dengan sentuhan lembut sang angin.

"Di sini kau rupanya," sebuah suara berat membuat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan kembali sepasang blue sapphire yang memandang dedaunan yang kini bergoyang dipermainkan angin.

"Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di markas?"

"Ini juga rumahku, _baka_. Aku boleh datang kapan saja," lanjut suara berat yang ada di belakang Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendengus pelan, memang benar apa yang dikatakan sosok di belakangnya. Pondok kecil ini bukan miliknya seorang melainkan tempat tinggal bersama satuan khusus tempatnya bergabung.

"Seharusnya kau ada di markas pusat sekarang, mereka menunggu laporanmu," tambah suara itu, sesekali bau asap rokok memenuhi indra penciuman pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Aku sedang malas, Shikamaru-_nii_. Memangnya aku tidak bisa mendapat libur satu hari?," tanya si pemuda mirip rubah dengan mimik muka memelas membuat sosok pemuda berambut nanas yang sedari tadi bersandar di pintu masuk memutar mata bosan. Kepulan asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya kala si pemuda berambut nanas melepaskan rokok yang ia hisap.

"Kau ini agen pemerintah, memangnya ada libur untukmu. _Mendokusai_," gerutu pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Shikamaru.

Naruto kembali mendengus, kali ini suaranya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia memang seharusnya tidak membicarakan masalah markas pusat dengan salah satu seniornya yang terkenal jenius ini, percuma saja bicara pada Shikamaru yang ada dia hanya akan mendapat ceramah panjang lebar. Sekalipun Shikamaru terlihat begitu pemalas, pemuda itu sebenarnya sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya sebagai agen.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja dengan keberadaan gadis itu?," tanya Shikamaru pelan, terselip keraguan dalam pertanyaan pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut nanas itu takut menyinggung masalah yang cukup sensitive menyangkut Naruto.

"…."

Hening menyelimuti mereka, tak ada jawaban dari Naruto dan tak ada lontaran pertanyaan lainnya dari Shikamaru. Senior Naruto itu cukup mengerti jika pemuda pirang itu tak mau membahas masalah menyangkut gadis berambut indigo yang sempat menggegerkan para penghuni pondok.

Flash back mode on

**BRAKK….**

Suara pintu depan yang dibuka paksa membuat beberapa kepala yang ada di ruang santai mendongak, mendapati sosok pemuda bermata sebiru samudra tengah menggendong seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa pasang mata yang ada di sana terbelalak tak percaya, bahkan sesekali menggosok mata mereka berulang kali seolah mencoba menyelidiki apakah pemandangan dihadapan mereka nyata. Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih berada di depan pintu masuk, kedua bahunya naik turun berusaha meraup oksigen lebih banyak sementara tatapan matanya seolah memerintah sosok-sosok yang tengah berdiri menatapnya untuk segera membantunya.

"Siapa dia, Naruto? Kenapa kau membawanya?," cerocos Temari yang pertama kali menghampiri Naruto dan gadis dalam gendongan pemuda itu.

"Cepat panggilkan Nona Tsunade, mungkin saja ada organ dalam yang terluka!," suara itu membuat beberapa mata menatap heran ke arah Naruto, dalam kepala mereka tengah berkecamuk satu pertanyaan, kenapa Naruto begitu peduli pada gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu?

"Tenanglah, _dobe_. Ku rasa dia hanya kelelahan, biarkan Temari-_nee_ saja yang memeriksanya, dia juga healer meskipun bukan kemampuan utamanya," Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sebelah Naruto mencoba memberi saran. Jika boleh jujur, pemuda itu juga sama bingungnya seperti Temari dan yang lainnya. Ia ingat jelas betapa paniknya pemuda berambut pirang itu kala menyadari gadis bernama Hinata itu pingsan setelah di serang oleh sosok pemuda berambut cokelat.

"Bawa dia ke dalam," sebuah perintah meluncur dari sosok berambut nanas yang membuat Temari mendongak, menatap pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya.

"Kau akan mengijinkanku menyembuhkannya?"

"….."

Pemuda berambut nanas itu diam tak menjawab, dari sudut matanya ia mengamati Naruto yang masih saja menatap cemas ke arah gadis berambut indigo itu. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Naruto mencemaskan seorang gadis, sepengetahuannya Naruto sudah mengabaikan segala perasaan yang berhubungan dengan lawan jenisnya sejak peristiwa itu, lalu apakah yang dihadapannya ini bukan Naruto?

"Ku mohon, Shikamaru-_nii_," lagi-lagi pemuda beriris blue sapphire itu membuat Shikamaru semakin meragukan kenormalannya. Naruto yang biasanya tak mungkin akan memohon demi seorang gadis setelah pemuda itu kehilangan gadis paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah."

**Flash back mode off**

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, rasanya aku seperti tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri ketika melihatnya terluka. Bukankah itu tidak normal?," kata Naruto akhirnya, ia memang mengakui keanehan yang dialaminya ketika bersama dengan Hinata. Saat ia bersama gadis itu rasanya semua kenormalan yang ia miliki lenyap seketika, ia seperti bukan dirinya yang biasanya. Naruto sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa membawa Hinata ke tempat ini bahkan meminta gadis itu untuk masuk dalam Akademi Shinobi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, _dobe_. Sebentar lagi rapat dimulai," sebuah suara berat nan dingin menginterupsi perbincangan mereka berdua. Sosok pemuda emo berambut raven tengah beridiri di salah satu dahan pohon menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan kedua onyxnya layaknya elang yang tengah mengincar mangsanya.

"Huh, dasar, _Teme_. Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana," balas Naruto cepat sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam hitungan detik, meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?," tanya Shikamaru sambil menghembuskan asap rokok untuk kesekian kalinya. Pemuda berambut nanas yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Sasuke itu mencoba mencari tahu pandangan si pemuda raven tentang sahabat pirangnya.

"Mata gadis itu terlalu mirip dengannya, aku merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi," katanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan dua onyx yang mampu menjerat lawannya dalam ketakutan yang luar biasa. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari Shikamaru, ia membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Mata gadis itu memang sangat mirip dengan seseorang dari masa lalu Naruto dan itulah yang menjadi masalahnya, dengan kondisi Naruto yang masih sama setiap harinya belum tentu mereka bisa mengendalikan pemuda itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, yang jelas mereka tahu ada binar dalam blue sapphire milik Naruto ketika ia menatap gadis itu.

.

.

.

Suasana malam di Dark Forest selalu ditemani kabut pekat dan suara hewan-hewan malam, tak jarang suara lolongan serigala terdengar seolah memperingatkan para manusia agar tidak masuk ke dalam hutan. Para manusia yang terlalu menyombongkan keberaniannya dengan memasuki Dark Forest akan melihat siluet-siluet bak zombie yang mencoba menghalau mereka, Dark Forest seperti daerah yang tak ingin terjamah oleh manusia. Tapi, malam ini semua berbeda. Tepat tengah malam suara kendaraan mulai memenuhi hutan yang dianggap angker itu, mobil-mobil mewah dan mobil sport berjejer rapi membentuk barisan. Sosok-sosok berjubah hitam mulai turun satu per satu dari deretan mobil itu, wajah mereka tertutupi tudung berwarna senada dengan jubah mereka.

Sosok-sosok itu berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang Dark Forest, mengabaikan segala tanda peringatan yang ada dan suara lolongan serigala yang makin menjadi-jadi. Mereka berhenti berjalan ketika sudah berada di depan gerbang Dark Forest, perlahan tangan-tangan itu terangkat mengacungkan sebuah lembara berwarna putih dengan tinta emas untuk setiap tulisannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tanah yang mereka pijak mulai bergoyang, dihadapan mereka tak ada lagi pagar kayu yang tak terawat terganti dengan sebuah gerbang yang tinggi menjulang.

"Selamat datang para calon agen, selamat datang di Akademi Shinobi," sebuah suara berat khas kakek-kakek terdengar, membuat mereka menoleh serentak. Mendapati sosok seorang kakek yang mengenakan jubah dan topi tengah melayang tepat di atas mereka, wajah kakek itu menyiratkan kebijaksanaannya.

"Malam ini adalah malam perkenalan bagi kalian, silahkan ikuti aku menuju ruang pertemuan."

Sosok-sosok berjubah hitam itu mengikuti sang kakek tanpa bertanya, hanya ada suara derap langkah sepatu yang menjadi simfoni malam itu. Tepat dihadapan mereka kini sudah berbaris sekumpulan pria dan wanita berpakaian serba hitam, kakek itu menempatkan dirinya di depan.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, kepala Akademi Shinobi. Dan mereka yang ada di belakangku ini, adalah tutor bagi kalian," katanya sambil menunjuk kumpulan pria dan wanita yang berpakaian hitam.

"Lepaskan jubah kalian!," perintah seorang pria berwajah hiu dengan pedang besar yang ada di punggungnya. Mereka mulai menanggalkan jubahnya masing-masing membiarkan sinar bulan menyinari sosok asli mereka. Secara fisik mereka sama seperti manusia biasa, dengan tubuh normal dan alat indra yang lengkap. Tak jarang ada yang begitu rupawan hingga mampu menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, _dobe_?," tanya Sasuke pelan, pemuda itu cukup tahu sopan santun di acara formal semacam ini.

"….." Tak ada sahutan dari sahabat pirangnya membuat pemuda raven itu mendengus kesal, tak biasanya si pirang itu mengacuhkannya dan sibuk mneyapukan pandangan ke seluruh calon agen. Ah, mungkinkah Naruto tengah mencari gadis itu?

"Kalau yang kau cari adalah gadis itu, dia akan datang bersama Temari."

"Apa? Kenapa begitu, Teme? Bukankah itu menyalahi aturan?," tanya si pirang tak mengerti.

"Entahlah, dewan yang memutuskan seperti itu. Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi."

Kedua pemuda itu kembali mengarahkan direksi pandangannya ke arah sosok pria paruh baya yang masih saja berpidato kepada para calon agen. Tatapan mereka jelas berbeda 180 derajat jika dibandingkan dengan para calon agen yang tengah khawatir pada nasib mereka malam ini, para tutor jelas lebih berpengalaman menghadapi malam perkenalan dibandingkan mereka.

"Malam ini kalian akan memilih tutor, bukan kami yang menentukan tapi benang takdir yang akan membawa kalian pada tutor masing-masing," jelas Hiruzen, pria tua itu mengangkat tangannya, seketika itu juga beberapa helai benang merah jatuh di depan para calon agen dan barisan yang ada di belakang Hiruzen. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang memegang ujung benang itu, bahkan Hiruzen sekalipun. Bukankah sudah dikatakan bahwa tutor mereka ditentukan oleh takdir?

Suara-suara berisik mulai terdengar, ada yang mulai mengeluh, mencoba memprotes, ada juga yang menganggap ini sebagai tantangan. Sementara calon agen mulai berisik layaknya para lebah pekerja, para tutor justru menghilang satu per satu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei, kemana para tutor itu pergi?," tanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tato segi tiga di kedua pipinya, di sebelahnya seekor anjing putih tampak asik dengan benang-benang merah yang menjulur.

"Ku rasa ini waktunya mencari para tutor," sambung seorang gadis beriris viridian, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, berharap menemukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa tidak memakai kekuatanmu saja, eh, Sakura," balas sosok gadis berambut merah darah dengan kaca mata yang membingkai wajahnya.

"_Urusai_, Karin. Tidak perlu kau beri tahu, aku sudah tahu."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia masih kesal pada kata-kata rekan berambut merahnya itu. Sementara Karin justru terkikik geli menatap wajah Sakura, gadis itu tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa calon agen macam Sakura masih bisa bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Beberapa calon agen sudah keluar dari aula dan memulai pencarian mereka, sementara Sakura masih berkutat dengan benang di sekelilingnya.

"A-ano, _su-sumimasen_. A-apa kau siswa akademi?," tanya sebuah suara lembut pada Sakura, membuat kepala merah jambu itu menengadah menatap heran ke arah sosok bermata amethyst dihadapannya.

"Ya, kau juga?," balas Sakura yang mendapati gadis dihadapannya juga tengah membawa seutas benang berwarna merah.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk cepat, tipe pemalu, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura ketika pertama kali melihat gadis berambut indigo itu. Sekalipun pemalu entah mengapa Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika berada di dekat gadis itu, seperti aura hangat sekaligus lembut ketika ia menatap sepasang amethyst itu.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu tutormu?," tanya Sakura lagi, ia mencoba memulai pembicaraan mengingat gadis di sebelahnya ini pemalu.

"Tutor?" Jawaban gadis itu kontan membuat alis Sakura terangkat tinggi-tinggi, apa gadis ini tidak tahu soal tutor? Sedikit mengherankan mengingat dalam surat undangan semuanya sudah dijelaskan.

"Ya, tutor. Orang yang akan membimbingmu selama di akademi, apa kau tidak tahu?"

Hinata kembali menggeleng pelan, ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Akademi Shinobi. Temari hanya sempat memberi tahunya sedikit mengenai malam perkenalan juga sistem di akademi yang mewajibkan para siswanya untuk tinggal di camp, sama seperti para agen. Gadis berkucir empat itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya ketika mereka sampai di pintu gerbang aula, jadilah ia menghampiri Sakura yang paling dekat dengannya tadi.

"Ne, kita belum berkenalan kan, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Kau?," tanya gadis berambut sewarna musim semi itu pada Hinata.

Hinata POV

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari gadis di sampingku itu, entahlah, aku juga tak tahu apa itu. Haaah, sepertinya kebiasaan anehku kembali muncul. Apakah hidupku harus selalu seperti ini? Selalu merasakan hal-hal aneh dari setiap orang dan kemudian dijauhi karena dianggap aneh?

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata," balasku cepat. Hei, tunggu dulu, kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh lagi sekarang? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan hawa dingin yang begitu pekat mendekat, rasanya leherku seperti tercekik karena hawa itu. Apakah gadis di sebelahku ini tidak merasakannya? Atau memang aku yang semakin aneh?

"Sepertinya kau bisa merasakannya ya?," tanyanya pelan sambil menepuk bahuku lembut. Hah? Apa katanya tadi? Kau juga bisa merasakannya? Berarti bukan hanya aku yang aneh?

"Apa kau bisa melihatku?," tanya sebuah suara wanita yang seolah berbisik di telingaku. Aku mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru koridor, tak ada orang hanya ada beberapa robot penjaga, lalu itu suara siapa?

"Hei, aku di sini," kata suara itu lagi.

Refleks aku menoleh ke arah kanan, mendapati sosok transparan berambut merah di sebelahnya. Aku merasa bumi yang menjadi pijakanku menghilang kala bersirobok dengan iris ruby sosok itu, tubuhku gemetar karena takut, bagaimana bisa aku melihat sosok seperti itu? Sosok gadis itu sebenarnya cukup cantik, dengan rambut berwarna merah dan iris ruby yang membingkai wajahnya hanya saja tubuhnya yang transparan membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Karin, kau menakutinya, bodoh! Ah, kau bisa melihatnya Hinata-_chan_?," tanya gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak santai-santai saja dengan penampakan sosok gadis berambut merah itu.

"Ma-maksud, Sakura-_san_ apa?," aku balik bertanya, rasanya begitu aneh ketika mendengar kata-katanya tadi. Ia mengatakannya begitu normal dan efeknya padaku sebaliknya, membuatku benar-benar merasa seperti memiliki seorang teman, dalam artian yang berbeda tentu saja.

"Tenang saja, semua orang di sini juga bisa merasakan kehadiran Karin dan melihatnya. Dia hanya arwah yang tersesat yang sementara ini bersamaku. Omong-omong, kau tahu, Akademi Shinobi adalah tempat untuk orang-orang seperti kita," jelasnya sambil mengamati sekeliling, seolah tengah mencari sesuatu. Sesekali ia memainkan benang merah yang terikat erat di jari kelingkingnya.

Ends Hinata POV

Normal's POV

Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak melebarkan kedua amethyst miliknya kala mendengar pernyataan Sakura, ia seperti tengah mencerna semuanya. Temari memang tak menjelaskan detail yang satu ini, ia sendiri awalnya menduga bahwa Akademi Shinobi hanyalah sekolah untuk para calon agen. Lalu apakah ini jawaban dari segala keheranannya saat berada di rumah tua yang berisi Siren itu?

"Sepertinya kau memang masih belum tahu apa-apa ya, Hinata-_chan_. Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya, lagi pula sepertinya tutorku lebih suka menghilang," lanjut Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk cepat, jujur saja ia memang tak tahu apa pun dan membutuhkan informasi selengkap-lengkapnnya tentang tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

"Ne, ini adalah akademi untuk para calon agen. Di sini ada tiga kelas khusus, untuk calon jounin, chunin dan terakhir untuk calon ANBU. Chunin adalah agen junior dan jounin adalah agen khusus, tentu saja kedua kelas itu hanya untuk manusia biasa."

"Ma-manusia biasa? A-apa maksudnya orang-orang normal?," tanya Hinata sambil memainkan jemarinya, ia gugup dengan kenyataan yang akan di dengarnya.

"Aa, untuk mereka yang memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa ada kelas ANBU. Dan kau termasuk ke dalam kelas itu."

.

.

.

Suara daun yang bergesekan karena tertiup angin terdengar layaknya simphoni yang khusus diperdengarkan di malam perkenalan, di antara rerimbunan pohon sesosok pemuda tampak tengah berdiri di salah satu pohon. Sosok berambut raven itu memejamkan matanya khidmat seolah tengah mendegarkan, di jari kelingkingnya terikat sebuah benang panjang yang tak diketahui ujungnya.

"Kau ada di sini rupanya," sebuah suara membuat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang onyx kelam yang seolah tak memiliki dasar. Lewat ekor matanya, pemuda itu menatap bosan ke arah bayangan hitam yang melayang-layang di sekitarnya.

"…"

"Merindukan matemu, eh, Sa-su-ke-_chan_," eja sosok bayangan gelap yang kini ada di sebelah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu segera mencabut katana yang ia pegang, secepat kilat menusuk bayangan itu tepat di jantungnya. Tak ada suara teriakan yang terdengar, hanya suara daun yang bergersekan yang mengisi kekosongan malam. Bayangan hitam itu perlahan memudar, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut panjang yang terikat dengan sepasang lekukan di sekitar mata onyxnya. Jubah awan merah yang melapisi tubuh tegap pemuda itu berkibar-kibar ditiup oleh angin malam.

"_Baka Aniki_."

"Hei, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _Baka Otouto_. Hormatilah _Aniki_mu ini, aku termasuk dewan lho, Sasu-_chan_," balas pemuda berkucir itu membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Kadang-kadang Sasuke berpikir bahwa pria dihadapannya ini mungkin bukan kakak kandungnya, bayangkan saja, seorang Uchiha Itachi bisa terlihat begitu tidak Uchiha seperti ini.

"Kau belum bertemu calon agen asuhanmu? Ckckckck, kerja yang tidak professional, Sasu-_chan_," lanjut Itachi sambil berdiri di sebelah sang adik.

"Bukankah mereka yang harus mencari? Sejak kapan aku harus repot-repot mencari? Seperti _babby sitter_ saja," ketus Sasuke. Ya, pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini memang tidak terlalu suka dengan tugas menjadi tutor. Baginya menjadi tutor adalah tugas yang menyebalkan, ia lebih suka dikirim ke sarang yakuza atau kalau perlu menangani beberapa kasus teroris internasional.

"Selalu saja begitu, kau tahu mungkin saja kau akan bertemu matemu di sini. Ya, siapa tahu."

**Mate**. Mengingat kata itu membuat Sasuke kembali merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika ia berada di depan para calon agen tadi, entah bagaimana jantungnya berdetak melebihi normal seolah siap meloncat keluar kapan saja. Pemuda itu juga merasakan keanehan lain, ia seperti merasakan kerinduan yang begitu dalam sekaligus perasaan nyaman yang menyelubungi hatinya. Menurutnya perasaan itu begitu absurd, tak ada satupun yang ia mengerti.

"Kalau kau sudah menemukannya, jangan pernah biarkan dia pergi darimu," Itachi kini duduk di sebelah sang adik, menatap bulan yang mulai terisi penuh.

"Aku tahu."

Tentu saja dia tahu tentang kutukan bodoh yang menjerat kaumnya dari masa ke masa, ia tidak mungkin lupa itu. Kaumnya yang sudah menemukan mate harus menjaga matenya meskipun matenya tak pernah meninginkan keberadaan mereka. Jika kehilangan sang mate maka akan ada bayaran setimpal yang harus diderita sepanjang eksitensi, luka yang terus menghantui dari waktu ke waktu dan hanya akan sembuh jika sang mate kembali.

**KROSAK**

Sebuah suara membuat Uchiha Sasuke mengalihkan direksi pandangannya, tangannya sudah siap mencabut katana dari sarungnya. Berbanding terbalik, sang Uchiha sulung justru tampak tak bergerak dan masih menikmati keindahan malam, seolah tak terancam dengan suara yang terdengar.

"Aish, dimana aku sekarang? Ide gila Karin memang tidak bisa di andalkan," gerutu sosok berambut bubble gum yang tengah berjalan di antara rerimbunan semak belukar. Onyx itu mengamati dengan seksama, atensinya tersedot pada sosok merah muda itu. Rasanya seperti menemukan gravitasi yang lebih kuat ketika menatap sosok itu. Ia menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengenyahkan segala pemikiran aneh yang sempat mampir di kepalanya. Ia bahkan tak tahu siapa gadis itu, bisa saja gadis merah muda itu seorang penyusup.

**KYAAA….!**

Kurang dari satu detik sosok berambut raven itu sudah ada di samping gadis berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi menarik atensinya, lengan kekar pemuda itu begitu pas melingkari pinggang gadis yang hampir saja jatuh ke jurang. Ketika dua mata berbeda itu bersirobok seperti ada sebuah magnet yang membuat keduanya tak melepaskan pandangan masing-masing, tak menjauh tapi justru semakin mendekat.

"Hei, Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?," suara Itachi membuat kedua kepala itu menoleh dengan ekspresi berbeda. Ekspresi seperti ingin membunuh dari Sasuke dan ekspresi malu-malu dari si gadis merah muda yang tengah buang muka.

"Hn, aku menolongnya." Sepertinya sifat Uchihanya sudah kembali lagi.

"Aa, arigatou sudah menolongku," kata gadis itu, jika bukan karena Sasuke sudah pasti ia akan kehilangan nyawa sebelum akademi dimulai.

"Ah, lihat, sepertinya kau sudah menemukan tutormu, gadis manis," kata Itachi sambil menunjuk benang merah yang kini memendek membuat Sasuke dan si gadis merah muda harus terus berdekatan. Benang merah itu memang dirancang akan memendek ketika tutor dan calon agen yang terikat bertemu, benang itu juga hanya bisa terlepas setelah tutor dan calon agen asuhannya bertemu.

"Benar! _Yatta_ akhirnya aku menemukan tutor! Aku Haruno Sakura, yoroshiku."

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uhmm, Uchiha _sensei_, bisakah aku menolong temanku mencari tutornya?," tanya Sakura pada tutor barunya.

"Teman?"

"Ya, namanya Hyuuga Hinata dan sepertinya dia masih awam dengan tempat ini. Lagi pula aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika berada di dekatnya," jelas Sakura.

Hyuuga Hinata. Nama itu seperti memberi Sasuke sebuah ide yang menurutnya akan berhasil, gadis itu belum menemukan tutornya dan si baka dobe itu juga belum menemukan calon agen asuhannya. Jika semua hipotesanya soal Hinata dan Naruto benar seharusnya tebakannya kali ini tak akan salah. Dan jika nanti perkiraannya benar mungkin sahabatnya itu bisa menemukan sinarnya lagi, mungkin.

"Baiklah, dimana dia sekarang?," tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ku rasa dia berada di dekat sini, Hinata-_chan_, kau ada dimana?," teriak Sakura. Gadis itu berjalan sembari berteriak memanggil nama Hinata, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih setia menatap punggung kecilnya.

"Kau tampakm aneh, _Otouto_. Kenapa menatap gadis itu terus, eh?," tanya Itachi yang mulai menyadari bahwa sepasang onyx milik adiknya selalu menatap gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

"Entahlah, ada yang aneh saat aku melihatnya."

Sulung Uchiha itu tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban sang adik, mungkin saja adiknya itu telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya selama ini, ya mungkin saja Uchiha Sasuke telah menemukan matenya. Semuanya masih mungkin karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dibuktikan dan tentunya tak bisa dilakukan sekarang karena Sasuke belum menyadari kemungkinan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa saat rapat dewan," tambah Sasuke yang segera pergi menyusul Sakura.

"Menarik. Benar-benar menarik," gumam Itachi pelan sebelum ia menghilang bersama ribuan gagak yang tiba-tiba muncul mengerubunginya.

.

.

.

Hinata masih saja berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, ia hanya mengandalkan kakinya yang berjalan entah kemana. Ia terpisah dengan Sakura ketika si gadis merah muda itu merasakan keberadaan tutornya, ia sendiri tak tahu harus mencari ke mana. Tadinya Hinata berencana menelusuri benang merah miliknya, sayangnya menurut Sakura benang itu sudah diberi mantra agar memendek ketika tutor dan calon agen bertemu dan akan tetap memanjang selama si calon agen belum bertemu langsung dengan tutornya.

"Apa tempatku memang bukan di sini?," bisiknya pelan. Tak ada jawaban untuknya, hanya ada suara hembusan angin malam bercampur dengan melodi dari hewan-hewan malam. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis itu menegang kala mendengar sebuah suara aneh, seperti suara gemerisik ketika pasir diterpa angin. Refleks ia bersikap defensif menghadapi berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi, entah mengapa ia merasakan aura yang begitu berbahaya ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Siapa kau?," sebuah suara dingin dari belakang membuatnya berjengit, sejak kapan sudah ada orang di belakangnya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa melihat orang itu datang? Sosok dibelakangnya hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa pun tapi Hinata merasakan kedua kakinya dililit sesuatu, rasanya seperti sedang dililit ular hanya saja strukturnya terlalu kasar mirip dengan pasir.

"Kau yang siapa?," tanyanya setengah takut, Hinata separuh merutuki dirinya sendiri karena balik bertanya. Seharusnya sekarang ia melarikan diri sejauh mungkin, siapa yang tahu jika ternyata sosok di belakangnya ini seorang penjahat atau mungkin seperti Siren yang tempo hari berniat membunuhnya?

"Kau terlau bertele-tele, Nona. Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa ada di Camp?"

Camp? Jika orang ini tahu mengenai Camp berarti dia mungkin bukan orang jahat seperti perkiraan Hinata sebelumnya tapi bukankah sedikit aneh jika orang dari Camp tidak tahu bahwa malam ini adalah malam perkenalan para siswa akademi?

"Lepaskan dia Gaara," sebuah suara lain yang cukup familiar di telinga Hinata membuat gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh ke arah kanan. Di sana ia mendapati sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang pernah menyelematkannya dua kali, ah, sepertinya ia kembali diselamatkan oleh pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Ingin sok pahlawan, eh, Uzumaki," balas sosok itu, lilitan di kaki Hinata bukannya mengendur justru semakin kencang membuat gadis itu meringis sakit karenanya.

"Dia salah satu siswa akademi, Gaara. Malam ini malam perkenalan," kata Naruto lagi, pemuda itu tampaknya tengah mengambil kuda-kuda bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk jika sosok di belakang Hinata tak melepaskan gadis itu.

Perlahan lilitan di kaki Hinata mulai mengendur membuat gadis itu refleks berlari ke arah Naruto, ia bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto terlalu takut berhadapan dengan sosok yang dipanggil Gaara. Naruto sendiri tampak tak keberatan dengan reaksi Hinata, hal ini jelas membuat dahi Gaara mengeriyitkan dahi sekaligus penasaran. Apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi misi?

"Hinata-_chan_!," sebuah pekikan membuat tiga kepala itu menoleh mendapati sesosok gadis berambut merah muda setengah berlari menghampiri gadis berambut indigo itu, di belakangnya sudah ada sosok pemuda bertampang stoic, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_," sedikit menemukan keberanian, Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia kini beridiri di sebelah Naruto dan bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok yang tadi menyerangnya, pemuda berambut merah darah dengan tattoo '_ai_' di dahinya. Ketika amethyst milik Hinata bersirobok dengan jade milik pemuda itu, Hinata melihat jade itu melebar karena terkejut kemudian tatapannya berganti menjadi tatapan penuh kesedihan bercampur kilatan benci.

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_, lihat sepertinya kau menemukan tutormu," tambah Sakura, gadis itu seolah mengabaikan atmosfer tak mengenakkan yang tercipta di antara ketiga pria yang mengelilinginya dan Hinata. Ya, ketiga pemuda itu seperti tengah mengeluarkan aura berbahaya milik mereka masing-masing entah untuk alasan apa.

Gadis berambut indigo itu mengangkat kelingkingnya, ia mendapati benang merah yang terikat di kelingkingnya memendek. Amethyst milik Hinata beralih mengamati kelingking pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya, bagaimana bisa benang merah di antara mereka terhubung? Sepertinya lagi-lagi ia harus berurusan dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai minna, lama nggak ketemu nih XD. Sesuai janji saya kembali up date setelah UN yang untungnya udah lewat, sedikit bersyukur karena nggak mengalami penundaan seperti teman-teman di Indonesia bagian tengah. Yosh, gimana tanggapan kalian mengenai chap ini? Secara pribadi saya masih merasa kurang dibeberapa bagian, semoga readers masih bisa memaklumi kalo ada kesalahan m(- -)m. Silahkan tinggalkan review, saran, kritik apa pun yang membangun. Semakin banyak review maka semakin cepat saya up date, kalau reviewnya dibawah chap kemaren maka semakin lama up datenya. Yosh, segini aja omongan saya XD.

.

.

.

Thanks for

Hidan cantik. Kirana Yumei. kunoichisyafira. Fran Fryn Kun. Riyuni Young. lavennder sapphires chan. Yukkiteru-sama. Cicikun Syeren. yure. Ren'Zt DHy. Hyuna Uzuhi. Arunonymous. Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi. And All silent readers.

.

.

.

^^ **Review**, please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Balas review dulu ya ^^

**hm**

maaf baru bisa up date sekarang m(- -)m, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya ^^

**Fran Fryn Kun**

Mhmhmh, soal Gaara udah ada hints kan di chap sebelumnya gimana perasaan dia ke Hinata? Buat lebih jelasnya tunggu aja chap depan ^^. Yosh, review again?

**Guest**

Maaf kalo bikin bingung, saya aja yang nulis juga bingung #plakk. Ok, review? XD

**naqyu-qyu-qyu**

Maaf sebelumnya kalo bikin nggak ngerti , makasih udah dibilang menarik. Review?^^

**Guest**

Ini udah ada lanjutannya, semoga bilang suka deh XD. Review? ^^

**Izkaa love NH**

Maaf baru up date m(- -)m, review ^^?

**holmes950**

Ini lanjutannya, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya ^^. Review, please ^^

**bluerose**

Soal mate kejawab di chap ini, terus kalo soal kekuatannya Hinata dan siapa Gaara mungkin ada di chap depan #ini orang gimana sih masa nggak tahu? OK, review? ^^

**Yourin Yo**

Terbang nih dibilang bagus banget XD. Maaf sebelumnya nggak bisa up date sekilat mungkin m(- -)m dan makasih buat koreksian typonya, saya emang nggak jago dalam hal ketelitian. Yosh, review?

**Nyanmaru**

Hmmm, kekuatan Naruto ya? Dia emang punya kekuatan tapi bukan kekuatan kaya Kyuubi sih, buat lebih jelasnya ada di chap depan ^^. Sebenernya Itachi sama Kisame bukan tutor mereka itu dewannya kalo Sasuke sama Naruto baru tutor, soal musuhnya di chap ini udah sedikit dikeluarin. Soal Tenten, tunggu aja deh ^^. Review again? ^^

.

.

.

**Sun for The Dark ©** **cherry aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Supernatural, Fantasy

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Bisakah kegelapan mendapatkan sinarnya kembali? Jawab pertanyaanku jika memang masih ada cahaya untuk orang-orang yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan sepertiku. Tak akan ada cahaya yang sama bagi kegelapan, hanya ada kesendirian bagi kegelapan. Aku adalah kegelapan, bukan matahari seperti yang kau katakan.

.

.

'blablabla' dalam buku

"blablablabla" percakapan

.

.

Chapter 4 : You're Pandora Box

.

.

_Kau adalah sebuah kotak pandora, aku begitu ingin mengetahu semua tentangmu tapi kau seperti membangun sebuah dinding yang tak kasat mata di antara kita. Mungkin semakin lama aku akan semakin tenggelam dalam semua misterimu._

* * *

'_Camp of Fire_. Begitulah nama tempat ini, tempat dimana para agen Konoha berkumpul sekaligus menjadi markas pusat. Selain itu di dalam camp juga ada Akademi Shinobi bagi para calon agen yang akan dididik dalam hitungan tahun, ada tiga kelas di akademi, Chuunin, Jounin dan terakhir Anbu. Anbu dikenal sebagai kelas khusus bagi para pemilik kekuatan istimewa, mereka juga mendapatkan perlakuan dan latihan khusus'

Itulah yang tertulis pada buku yang dibaca Hinata, gadis berambut _indigo_ itu tengah mempelajari seluk beluk organisasi ini. Ia jelas tidak ingin buta dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan camp dan Akademi Shinobi, jadilah ia membaca buku tentang sejarah tempat ini yang didapatnya dari Temari.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau sudah mendapat kamar?," sapa gadis _bubble gum_ yang tersenyum cerah pada Hinata. Memang setelah pencarian tutor mereka beberapa jam yang lalu, Hinata dan Sakura menjadi dekat. Gadis berambut merah muda itu bahkan tampak seperti telah mengenal Hinata sejak lama dan membuat Hinata untuk pertama kalinya memiliki teman selain Tenten.

"Be-belum, bagaimana dengan Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku juga belum, hei, bagaimana kalau kita sekamar?," tawar Sakura pada gadis berambut indigo itu cepat, kebetulan dia belum menemukan teman sekamar yang cocok.

"Uhm," balas Hinata dibarengi sebuah anggukan.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan _lobby_ camp sambil tertawa-tawa mengabaikan sepasang mata yang menatap salah satu dari mereka dengan tajam. Mereka hanya belum menyadari tak selamanya _Camp of Fire_ bebas dari bahaya, kadang ada bahaya yang mengintai diam-diam di tempat teraman sekalipun. Bukankah terkadang orang dalam justru lebih berbahaya dari orang luar?

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengenal tutormu," kata Sakura yang tengah merapikan tempat tidurnya, Hinata masih tenggelam dengan buku yang ada ditangannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"A-aa, karena dia aku bisa ada di sini."

"Benarkah? Kau pasti sangat beruntung Hinata-_chan_, Uzumaki-_sensei_ salah satu lulusan terbaik di Akademi Shinobi," kata gadis merah muda yang kini duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Lulusan terbaik?," Hinata kini membeo ucapan Sakura, ia memang masuk ke Akademi Shinobi karena Naruto tapi ia tak mengenal pemuda itu secara mendalam. Hinata hanya tahu bahwa Naruto seorang agen yang telah menolongnya dari makhluk bernama Siren dan sekarang menjabat sebagai tutornya.

"Uhm, ku dengar dia masuk dalam salah satu satuan khusus bersama Uchiha-_sensei_. Apa kau tidak tahu tentang dirinya?," kejar Sakura, sepertinya gadis beriris _viridian_ itu begitu tertarik membicarakan Naruto dan Hinata. Ia kini seperti tengah mempromosikan pemuda pirang itu pada Hinata, seperti layaknya biro jodoh yang tengah bekerja.

Hinata hanya membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan sebuah gelengan, ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Naruto. Seperti keluarganya, umurnya, bagaimana sifat pemuda itu, ia begitu awam dengan tutornya. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya Hinata sangat ingin mengetahui semua tentang Naruto, ia begitu penasaran dengan pemuda beriris blue sapphire itu.

"Baiklah, akan ku tunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu."

Gadis berambut sewarna musim semi itu beranjak dari duduknya, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat berusaha berkonsentrasi. Sakura seperti menggumamkan sesuatu ketika sebuah buku melayang-layang menuju ke arah gadis itu, bagi orang biasa tentu kejadian ini mengejutkan tapi toh Hinata tak terlalu terkejut setelah mengalami serangkaian kejadian bersama Naruto. Buku yang tengah melayang itu seperti buku usang yang tak pernah tersentuh, ujung-ujungnya bahkan sedikit menguning. Dalam hitungan detik buku itu sudah jatuh di tangan Sakura.

"A-apa itu, Sakura-_chan_?," tanya Hinata sambil beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa semua ini kenyataan. Sakura tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia hanya terdiam dan kembali duduk di sebelah gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Buku ini berisi data para tutor, coba kita lihat," jawab Sakura sembari menelusuri nama tutor Hinata, jemarinya menemukan nama Uzumaki Naruto bersebelahan dengan tutornya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata mengamati buku itu dengan seksama, ada sedikit keheranan dalam benaknya, kenapa Sakura bisa mendapatkan buku itu? Bukankah gadis berambut merah muda itu juga calon agen seperti dirinya tapi Sakura justru bisa mendapatkan data para tutor. Sayangnya semua pertanyaan itu hanya bisa tersimpan dalam benak Hinata, untuk kali ini gadis itu lebih tertarik mengenai data diri milik Uzumaki Naruto.

Jauh dari kedua gadis yang ada di asrama Akademi Shinobi, tengah berkumpul sekelompok orang yang mengelilingi meja berbentuk lingkaran. Jubah awan merah mendominasi ruangan itu menyisakan beberapa orang yang mengenakan setelah jas hitam putih sebagai kaum minoritas.

"Sebaiknya kita segera memulai rapat, Pain," kata salah seorang pria bercadar yang tengah pada pemuda berambut orange dengan _piercing_ menghiasi wajahnya, di sebelah pria itu ada sosok Sarutobi Hiruzen yang tengah menghisap rokoknya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?," pemuda berambut orange itu mulai buka suara, bertele-tele memang bukanlah gayanya.

"Sejauh ini masih aman-aman saja, belum ada gerakan mencolok dari organisasi itu. Hanya saja aku masih bingung kenapa mereka menculik teman gadis itu," kata sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan sepasang mata _hazel_ yang membingkai wajah baby facenya.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang belum kita tahu, percepat penerjemahan buku itu. Perketat penjagaan pada Akademi, ku rasa ada sesuatu yang mulai bergerak," perintah pemuda yang dipanggil Pain itu.

"Apa menurutmu ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, Pain? Apa kau mencurigai para calon agen itu?," suara berat khas pria paruh baya mengisi ruangan itu. Kepulan asap memenuhi ruangan kala Hiruzen melepaskan cerutu miliknya.

"Hanya pencegahan, Hiruzen-_sama_. Sebenarnya aku ingin memanggil 'mereka' lagi."

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas pelan, benar apa yang dikatakan Pain, situasti sekarang ini membuat mereka harus selalu waspada. Jika saja kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu tidak terjadi, mungkin saja mereka tidak perlu terjebak dalam situasi macam ini, harus menyelidiki berbagai artefak dan buku kuno serta bertahan dari gempuran sebuah organisasi. Mungkin salah para dewan yang dulu menjabat hingga menimbulkan berbagai masalah seperti sekarang, ia sedikit beruntung karena kali ini bekerja sama dengan para dewan yang baru, yang tentunya memiliki pemikiran lebih fleksibel dan terbuka, tidak kolot seperti pendahulu mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apa Anda sudah melihatnya?," tanya pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang kini ikut bergabung dengan Hiruzen dan Pain.

"Aa, aku sudah melihatnya Itachi. Seperti yang kalian katakan mata mereka begitu mirip, aku bahkan hampir salah mengenali."

Itachi hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju, hampir semua orang yang bertemu dengan Hinata mengatakan bahwa gadis itu mirip dengan 'orang itu'. Mengingat Hinata membuat Itachi teringat dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia mengikuti adiknya.

"Apa ada berita baru?," tanya Pain pada Itachi setelah Hiruzen meninggalkan ruangan itu, pria tua itu harus mengecek keamanan akademi sebelum beristirahat dirumahnya.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik tadi, kau tahu Naruto adalah tutor gadis itu. Bukankah ini semakin menarik?"

"Awasi mereka, laporkan jika dia lepas kendali lagi," perintah Pain pada si Uchiha sulung itu.

"Pain, lusa malam bulan purnama," kata sosok wanita berambut biru di dekatnya.

Pria berambut orange itu akhirnya ikut menghela nafas pendek, betapa rumitnya menjadi seorang ketua dewan. Ia memang mewarisi semua kekacauan yang ditimbulkan para dewan pendahulu yang kini sudah pensiun dari masa jabatan mereka, mungkin ia memang harus mempercepat semuanya.

"Konan, Sasori, Deidara, panggil tiga orang itu kembali. Aku ingin mereka sudah ada di sini lusa," perintahnya cepat.

.

.

.

Biasanya Hinata hanya akan keluar rumah saat sekolah, sepulang sekolah ia akan menghabiskan hari dengan berada di rumah karena sering dianggap aneh dan dijauhi. Sebaliknya, sekarang ini Hinata menghabiskan hari dengan berada di luar rumah, berada di antara orang-orang yang mungkin dianggap aneh oleh manusia biasa.

"Ohayou, Hinata-_chan_. Ayo cepat, kita harus segera ke _training field_," ajak Sakura yang langsung menyeret Hinata tanpa mempedulikan raut bingung dari gadis berambut indigo itu.

_Training field_ yang terletak di belakang gedung akademi kini telah dipenuhi para calon agen beserta tutor mereka, di sana tepatnya di depan barisan para calon agen berdiri sosok pemuda yang menjadi atensi Hinata sekarang. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan sepasang iris _blue sapphire_ yang membingkai wajahnya, Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang berulang kali menyelamatkannya juga tutornya di Akademi Shinobi. Alam bawah sadar Hinata mencoba mengingat apa yang semalam ia baca bersama Sakura, tentang identitas sebenarnya dari pemuda berkulit tan itu.

'Uzumaki Naruto salah satu agen ANBU, berusia 19 tahun merupakan salah satu kaum campuran.'

Hanya itu yang tertulis pada biodata Naruto, sangat sedikit yang dicantumkan di sana. Terhitung ada beberapa tutor yang memang hanya memiliki sedikit data, seperti Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Gaara, serta seorang gadis bernama Shion. Ketika Hinata mencoba bertanya pada Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya mengangkat bahu tanda bahwa ia tak tahu apa-apa. Kini lengkap sudah rasa penasaran yang menggunung di hati Hinata membuatnya terus berpikir siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya, kata campuran dalam buku itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?," suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya. Pemuda itu telah berdiri dihadapannya sekarang, Hinata berjengit mendapati jaraknya yang hanya beberapa sentimeter dari Naruto. Sejak kapan pemuda itu sudah berada dihadapannya?

"A-aa," balasnya tergagap, rasa gugup memang selalu menghampirinya tiap kali berada di samping Naruto.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu minna_, agenda hari ini adalah survival. Kalian akan dikurung di dalam sana selama 24 jam," kata salah satu instruktur yang menggunakan masker menutupi separuh wajahnya sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung di belakangnya, para tutor tentunya sudah mengenal pria itu. Hatake Kakashi, salah satu instruktur handal yang dimiliki Akademi Shinobi, satu tahun yang lalu ia mengundurkan diri dan sekarang ia justru kembali padahal dalam aturan seharusnya ia tidak diperbolehkan kembali lagi.

"Kau siap?," tanya Naruto pada gadis itu, sejujurnya pemuda itu sedikit takut harus menjadi tutor Hinata. Ia begitu takut jika nanti tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan berakhir dengan melukai gadis itu, ah, Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti dengan dirinya saat ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia tidak lagi memiliki perasaan seperti ini? Seharusnya sekarang ia tengah membayar harga mahal karena telah kehilangan matenya, lalu kenapa ia jadi merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi Hinata?

"Se-sebenarnya itu ruangan apa?," kini Hinata justru balik bertanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Satu per satu pasangan tutor dan calon agen memasuki gedung yang serupa dengan gedung pencakar langit yang ada di kawasan industry Konoha, bedanya tidak ada satupun jendela pada gedung itu hanya ada satu buah pintu tempat mereka masuk. Hinata mengamati gedung itu sekali lagi, bagaimana jika nanti ia tidak bisa keluar? Atau mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia merasakan sinar matahari? Ah, sepertinya sekarang ia terlalu paranoid.

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo masuk," kata Sakura riang sambil menarik lengan gadis berambut indigo itu. Pria emo di belakang Sakura hanya mendengus sebal melihat tingkah si gadis merah muda yang mengacuhkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Sasuke setelah kedua gadis itu berjalan agak jauh dari mereka.

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja, _Teme_"

"Ingat, lusa bulan purnama," tambah Sasuke lagi, _onyx_ milik pemuda itu masih setia menatap gadis merah muda yang tengah tertawa bersama Hinata.

"Aku tahu."

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke menuju dua gadis itu, bukan, ia bukan mengamati gadis merah muda itu, ia hanya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan iris _amethyst_nya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa bisa terjebak dalam situasi rumit ini, ah, kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan itu lagi? Perasaan yang membuatnya merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk memantau tiap gerak-gerik gadis itu, memastikan bahwa gadis itu tak boleh terluka seujung kuku pun. Tidak, ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini, tidak setelah ia gagal menjaga matenya. Seharusnya ia hanya setia pada matenya, harusnya ia kini menanggung semua kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku karena memiliki pikiran semacam itu, _my mate_," bisiknya pada angin yang tengah berhembus.

Sekalipun hanya bisikan pemuda berambut raven di sebelahnya jelas mendengar semuanya. Sasuke menghela nafas pendek, sebagai seorang sahabat-walaupun ia tak mau mengakuinya-ia ikut prihatin atas apa yang diderita Naruto saat ini. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena saat ini ia juga tengah merasakan penderitaan karena belum bertemu matenya, ia memang hanya terbelenggu rindu pada _mate_ yang belum ia temukan sedangkan Naruto harus menerima luka hati yang begitu dalam karena kehilangan _mate_ sesuatu yang setimpal karena tidak bisa menjaga _mate_nya. Ah, Sasuke jadi teringat pembicaraanya dengan Shikamaru kemarin tentang temuannya.

**Flashback mode on**

"Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu padamu," kata Sasuke pada pemuda berambut nanas yang usianya lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Hoahm, memangnya ini soal apa sampai kau mengganggu tidurku?"

"Naruto," jawab Sasuke cepat, nama pemuda pirang itu sanggup membuat kesadaran Shikamaru kembali on seketika. Saat ini prioritas mereka memang menstabilkan Naruto, jadi informasi sekecil apapun akan sangat berarti bagi penyelidikan mereka.

"Dia menjadi tutor gadis itu dan lagi ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika dia menatap gadis itu," tambah si bungsu Uchiha.

Pemuda berambut nanas yang hobi tidur itu tertegun mendengar ucapan si bungsu Uchiha, inikah permainan takdir? Atau ada seseorang yang sengaja mengaturnya? Pertanyaan itu membuat pikiran Shikamaru melayang pada organisasi yang tengah bersitegang dengan mereka. Apakah ini perbuatan mereka? Jika diingat-ingat dari cerita Naruto, semua kecurigaan memang tertuju pada organisasi itu. Hanya saja masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal untuk Shikamaru, kenapa organisasi itu menangkap teman Hinata? Dan pada akhirnya hanya ada satu kesimpulan dari semua pertanyaan itu, apakah Hinata ada hubungannya dengan organisasi itu?

"Mungkin kita harus mulai menyelidiki gadis itu," gumam Shikamaru pelan, ia tidak akan membiarkan ada musuh dalam selimut dalam camp.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menyelidikinya?"

Itulah intinya sekarang, siapa yang akan menyelidiki gadis itu. Ia dan Temari jelas tidak mungkin, mereka sedang dalam misi dari para dewan untuk menerjemahkan buku kuno yang berhubungan dengan Naruto, Sasuke sendiri jelas sibuk dengan calon agen asuhannya. Lalu, siapa yang akan menyelidiki Hinata?

"Biar aku yang mencari orangnya, kau awasi saja Naruto dan gadis itu."

**Flashback mode off**

Jadi sekarang Sasuke hanya bisa memastikan bahwa ia cukup dekat untuk mengawasi sahabat dobenya dan gadis itu. Mungkin bukan hal yang sulit mengingat calon agen asuhannya begitu dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah terlalu jauh, ayo masuk, _Teme_," ajak Naruto pada sahabatnya yang masih terdiam.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengejar langkah gadis berambut indigo yang sudah sampai di depang gerbang, tak perlu berlama-lama, bahkan waktu yang ia pakai tidak sampai satu detik. Bukan hal yang mengherankan bagi para calon agen atau para petugas yang sudah lama berada di camp, mereka memaklumi jika Naruto memang bukan bagian dari manusia biasa, sama seperti kebanyakan agen ANBU.

"Na-naruto-_sensei_, sejak kapan ada di sini?," tanya Hinata masih dengan ciri khas bicara terbata miliknya.

"Baru saja, ayo masuk," ajak Naruto.

Langkah kecil Hinata mengikuti Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam gedung itu, seketika itu juga kedua amethyst miliknya terbelalak. Gedung ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya, jika dari luar tampak seperti gedung biasa bahkan seperti gedung tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan ternyata di dalamnya sungguh berbeda. Ruangan dalam gedung itu dirancang seperti layaknya hutan rimba, penuh dengan pepohonan tersembunyi dari sinar matahari bahkan ada beberapa hewan yang berkeliaran di sana. Samar-samar indra pendengaran Hinata disambut oleh berbagai suara kicauan burung seolah mereka memang sengaja bersenandung untuk menyambut kehadiran para calon agen. Hinata masih separuh tak percaya ada tempat semacam ini, bagaimana bisa mereka membuat sebuah hutan dalam tempat tertutup?

"Selamat datang para calon agen, dalam latihan kali ini misi kalian adalah menemukan identitas kalian," sebuah suara bergema di dalam gedung itu, hanya ada suara tak ada sosok si pemilik suara membuat para calon agen mengedarkan arah pandangannya berusaha menemukan si pemilik suara.

"Identitas?," gumam Hinata pelan, ia tak mengerti apa maksud suara itu, bukankah setiap orang sudah memiliki identitas? Untuk apa mereka masih harus mencari identitas? Hinata tersentak dari semua pemikirannya kala tangan Naruto menggenggam jemarinya, menarik Hinata mengikuti langkahnya. Hangat. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan ketika berada di dekat Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu seperti matahari untuknya, matahari yang begitu penting dalam setiap tarikan nafasnya. Sekalipun pemuda itu masih menjadi misteri bagi Hinata, entah mengapa ketika berada di dekat Naruto seperti ini, Hinata merasa seperti sudah mengenal Naruto sebelumnya.

"Na-naruto-_sensei_," cicit Hinata pelan, separuh hatinya ingin tetap bergandengan seperti ini tapi separuhnya lagi justru ingin bertanya tentang apa yang dibacanya semalam. Ia ingin mengenal sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya karena pemuda itu adalah tutornya tapi karena dari awal ia merasa ada yang berbeda ketika menatap sepasang mata sebiru samudra milik Naruto. Ia ingin seperti para calon agen lainnya yang dekat dengan tutornya, ia ingin seperti Sakura yang terlihat normal-normal saja ketika bersama tutornya.

"Ada apa?"

"E-etto, tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata cepat. Ya, sepertinya rasa ingin tahunya kalah dengan rasa malunya tiap kali ditatap sepasang _blue sapphire_ milik Naruto.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan membelah hutan, mencari identitas yang dimaksud oleh suara tadi. Sebenarnya Hinata hanya mengikuti Naruto, pemuda itu sedari tadi hanya bungkam dan dia sendiri juga tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh. Bibirnya serasa kelu tiap kali ingin bertanya pada pemuda itu dan ketika ia menatap mata sebiru samudra milik Naruto semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya menghilang begitu saja.

"Hati-hati, tanaman di sini berbeda dengan tanaman yang pernah kau lihat," kata Naruto mengingatkan, sebagai seorang agen ia sudah hafal mati dengan hutan ini. Memang ada beberapa jenis tumbuhan yang sengaja dimutasikan untuk menjadi alat latihan bagi para calon agen, ada tumbuhan pemakan daging bahkan bunga yang mengeluarkan gas beracun. Semua itu untuk melatih para calon agen ANBU yang memang memiliki tugas khusus, mereka diharuskan menghadapi berbagai musuh yang tidak biasa.

"Ma-maksud, _Sensei_?"

"Ada bunga yang mengeluarkan gas beracun dan tumbuhan pemakan daging, berhati-hatilah," jelas Naruto.

**BRUK!**  
Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti melangkah, membuat Hinata harus menabrak punggung pemuda berambut pirang itu. Naruto kembali menajamkan seluruh indranya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini, sepersekian detik sebelumnya ia sempat menangkap siluet seseorang dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenali bau yang ditinggalkan siluet itu.

"Ada apa?," tanya Hinata yang tak kunjung mendapatkan penjelasan dari tutornya itu. Naruto masih saja terdiam hanya saja kali ini lebih awas terhadap sekelilingnya, _blue sapphire_ miliknya menatap tajam salah satu sudut hutan membuat Hinata makin bertanya-tanya.

"Tetap berdiri di belakangku, sepertinya ada penyusup," gumam pemuda itu pelan. Gadis berambut indigo itu segera mencengkeram ujung jaket Naruto seraya mendekat beberapa langkah, amethyst miliknya mengamati setiap sudut, ingin tahu penyusup macam apa yang bisa masuk ke _Camp of Fire_. Setahunya _Camp of Fire_ memiliki banyak jebakan dan sudah dipagari dengan mantra tertentu, pastinya orang yang bisa menyusup ke tempat ini bukanlah manusia biasa.

"Wah, wah, lihat ini. Sepertinya Tuan Uzumaki sudah menemukan pengganti matenya ya," sebuah suara membuat Hinata makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya, Naruto sendiri sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang si pemilik suara. Salah satu tangan pemuda berkulit tan itu bergerak ke balik jaketnya, berusaha mengambil revolver yang ada di sana.

"Oi, oi, tahan dulu, bocah, tidak perlu mengeluarkan senjata," tambah suara lain, kali ini suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya dua siluet dihadapan Hinata dan Naruto. Siluet itu seperti sosok pria berbadan tinggi besar dan yang satunya lebih pendek dengan postur tubuh yang lebih kurus, pria yang lebih kurus tampak tengah memamerkan seringainya pada Naruto.

"Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?"

"Hanya ingin menyapa, bukan begitu, Juugo?," kata sosok pemuda yang kini jelas terlihat, menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut putih kebiruan yang tengah memamerkan giginya yang bergerigi tajam. Di balik punggung sosok itu tergantung sebuah pedang yang cukup besar, membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah orang ini berniat jahat?

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?," tanya Naruto dingin, tatapan pemilik blue sapphire itu kian berkilat tajam membalas seringai sosok tadi.

"Tentu saja ingin menemui gadis yang ada di belakangmu dan ingin menyapamu," jawab sosok bertubuh tinggi besar yang kini berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tubuh Hinata gemetar menatap dua sosok pria dihadapannya, ia merasakan aura yang begitu pekat hampir sama seperti milik pemuda yang menculik Tenten. Mungkinkah mereka mengenal pemuda berambut cokelat yang menculik Tenten? Tapi bagaiamana caranya mereka bisa menyusup dalam camp?

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk ke tempat ini?," tanya Naruto seolah tahu pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikrian Hinata.

**Naruto POV**

Bagaimana bisa mereka ada disini? Seharusnya sekalipun mereka bisa menyusup akan ada tanda peringatan yang berbunyi, paling tidak seharusnya aku bisa merasakan aura mereka. Selain itu mereka bilang ingin menemui Hinata, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis yang mereka culik?

"Mudah saja menyusup ke dalam _Camp of Fire_ yang kalian banggakan, kami hanya perlu sedikit bantuan. Dan voila, kami ada di sini."

"Hentikan basa-basinya Suigetsu, kita harus segera membawa gadis itu, Tuan Muda sudah menunggu," kata si pria tinggi besar dengan rambut orangenya.

Cih. Tuan muda katanya? Siapa lagi itu? Aku tidak tahu jika sekarang organisasi mereka punya pimpinan baru, memangnya dimana si tua bangka itu?

"Lebih baik kalian segera pergi dari sini sebelum para agen berdatangan."

Memang lebih baik menghindari pertarungan dari pada harus menimbulkan kerusakan besar karena area sempit di sini, lagi pula gadis itu bukanlah tipe manusia yang bisa melihat pertarungan dari jarak dekat. Sebaikanya aku segera memanggil Teme, hah, omong-omong soal Teme dia juga tidak merasakan aura mereka padahal biasanya dia yang paling peka terhadap aura-aura seperti milik mereka.

"Pergi kau bilang? Kami harus mendapatkan sesuatu dari gadis di belakangmu itu sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini," balas si Suigetsu cepat, cih, benar-benar merepotkan orang ini.

"Me-memangnya a-apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?," aku bisa mendengar suaranya bergetar, pegangan tangannya pada jaketku juga semakin erat meskipun ia kini berada di sampingku. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia bukanlah orang gagal yang tidak bisa apa-apa, sekalipun sepertinya dia gadis penakut tapi sebenarnya dia adalah gadis paling berani yang pernah ku temui setelah _mate_ku. Ah, kenapa aku sekarang membandingkannya dengan mateku? Mateku adalah satu-satunya, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya sekalipun sekarang ia tidak lagi ada di sampingku.

**End Naruto POV**

"Kami hanya ingin membawa tubuhmu sesuai permintaan Tuan muda kami," jawab Suigetsu cepat, tangan kirinya bergerak cepat mengambil pedang yang sedari tadi berada di punggungnya. Tidak berbeda dengan Suigetsu, Juugo juga segera mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Naruto, sebuah tanda berwarna kehitaman menyebar ke tubuh pria itu. Refleks Naruto kini berada dihadapan Hinata, revolver kesayangannya kini telah teracung tepat ke arah dua penyusup itu. Sepasang _blue sapphire_ milik Naruto kini telah berubah warna menjadi orange dengan tatapan dingin yang haus akan darah, seringai tak lepas dari wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu ketika menatap kedua musuhnya. Hormon adrenalinnya seolah terpacu tiap kali ia berada dalam situasi macam ini, memang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah hanya saja situasi macam ini membuatnya lebih hidup.

"Kalian terlalu banyak bicara," kata pemuda itu seraya maju ke depan tangannya yang bebas mengeluarkan sinar kebiruan, jika dilihat lebih dekat sinar itu seperti pusaran angin yang membentuk sebuah bola. Juugo yang berada dihadapan Naruto segera membentuk sebuah benteng pertahanan dari bagian tubuhnya yang mencuat keluar sementara Suigetsu mencoba menyerang Naruto yang tengah terfokus pada Juugo.

**BLARR!**

Suara ledakan tercipat ketika pusaran angin yang ada di tangan Naruto mengenai tubuh Suigetsu, asap menyelubungi tubuh dua penyusup itu sementara Naruto kembali ke posisi awalnya. Normalnya orang yang terkena serangan itu tidak akan bertahan lama, hanya saja yang terjadi sekarang tubuh Suigetsu meleleh seperti lilin yang terkena air dan justru bisa kembali ke bentuk semula tanpa satu pun luka sedangkan Juugo melepaskan bagian tubuh yang terluka seolah bagian itu tidak penting. Kali ini justru Juugo yang maju menghadapi Naruto, mata pria itu menyiratkan kebencian yang begitu dalam pada Naruto, Hinata jelas bisa melihat itu.

"Mati kau!," teriak Juugo yang tengah mengarahkan tinjunya sayangnya Naruto segera menghindarinya, membawa Hinata dalam dekapannya menjauh. Tanah tempat Naruto dan Hinata berpijak tadi kini telah berlubang akibat pukulan Juugo, Hinata hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat menyerahkan semua kepercayaannya pada Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang," desis Naruto tajam, sebelah tangannya masih mendekap Hinata erat.

Aura yang kian pekat kembali dirasakan oleh Hinata, hanya saja aura ini terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Terselip sebuah kesedihan dan rasa sakit dalam aura yang kali ini ia rasakan, lebih kuat bahkan membuatnya kembali gemetar. Hinata tahu aura ini bukanlah milik kedua penyusup yang kini tengah bersiap menyerang lagi, aura ini milik pemuda dihadapannya, milik Uzumaki Naruto. Ada sebuah dorongan yang kuat yang membuat Hinata ingin meredam kesedihan dan rasa sakit itu, semua itu seolah menjadi sebuah keharusan yang tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi.

Kedua _amethyst_ milik Hinata kini terbuka, direksi pandangannya terkunci pada satu sosok, Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda itu memang terlihat berbeda dengan sepasang mata orange yang menatap tajam penuh nafsu membunuh, ia merasa ini bukan Naruto, bukan Naruto yang telah menyelamatkannya meskipun pemuda itu sering bersikap dingin. Rasa sesak mendera gadis itu, rasanya ia begitu terluka ketika melihat Naruto seperti ini. Gadis berambut indigo itu merubah posisinya, ia kini berada dihadapan Naruto, memandang sepasang mata orange milik pemuda itu dengan intens.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?," gumam Juugo pelan, ia tidak tahu alasan Tuan muda mereka menginginkan gadis itu dan yang lebih membuatnya bingung adalah sikap Naruto pada gadis itu. Ia tahu Naruto telah kehilangan matenya ketika peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu, ia bahkan berada di tempat kejadian menyaksikan kematian gadis yang dicintai Naruto. Seharusnya Naruto tidak lagi memiliki perhatian ataupun perasaan khusus pada seorang gadis, tapi kenyataannya pemuda itu mati-matian melindungi gadis itu bahkan sampai menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Minggir Hinata," kata pemuda itu setengah membentak, ia harus segera menghabisi mereka berdua.

"Be-berhenti."

Sepasang iris orange itu menatap tak suka ke arah Hinata, merasa gadis itu mengganggu kesenangannya padahal ia belum melukai salah satu dari mereka. Hinata sendiri justru meraih tubuh pemuda itu, mendekapnya erat seolah ingin berbagai semua penderitaan yang pemuda itu rasakan.

"Minggir atau kau akan terluka!," bentaknya, bukannya menyingkir Hinata justru menatap pemuda itu lagi, amethystnya kini dipenuhi liquid yang siap tumpah.

Pendar cahaya itu kembali muncul, sama seperti ketika Naruto dan Sasuke menghadapi Siren bersama Hinata. Hanya saja kali ini Naruto ikut merasakan pancaran cahaya itu, begitu hangat, menangkan seolah membuatnya merasa nyaman. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati pancaran cahaya dari tubuh gadis itu, berbanding terbalik dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu yang semakin tidak bisa melihat Naruto dan gadis itu. Kedua penyusup itu merasakan sebuah aura yang begitu kuat seolah membuat mereka harus tunduk dan patuh pada apapun yang diperintahkan si pemilik aura itu.

"Hinata-_chan_!," sebuah suara teriakan membuat Juugo dan Suigetsu saling berpandangan, detik selanjutnya mereka berdua segera menghilang ketika merasakan aura khas milik seorang musuh lama, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Uchiha-_sensei_? Mereka pingsan," kata gadis merah muda yang tengah berjongkok memeriksa nadi dua orang berbeda gender itu. Sasuke menghela nafas pendek, pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan mendekati sahabat pirangnya, memapahnya menuju sebuah gua yang tak jauh dari tempat itu. Di belakangnya Sakura berusaha menyeret Hinata yang juga tak sadarkan diri, gadis itu menatap wajah Hinata yang sedikit basah dengan raut kekhawatiran. Pandangan Sakura beralih pada punggung tegap sang tutor, tadi ketika mereka tengah dalam pencarian 'identitas' tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berlari begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun. Ia baru bisa menyusul pemuda Uchiha itu ketika mereka hampir sampai di tempat Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ku rasa mereka akan siuman sebentar lagi," kata pemuda itu setelah merebahkan Naruto di lantai gua. Pemuda Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari Sakura, kedua _onyx_ miliknya terpejam sedetik kemudian kembali terbuka berganti dengan titik berwarna hitam yang berputar cepat. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru hutan mencoba mencari sisa-sisa keberadaan pelaku penyerangan Naruto.

"Mata itu…., _Sensei_?," tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Sasuke, secepat kilat pemuda itu mengganti warna matanya yang merah darah menjadi onyx seperti sedia kala. Ia mendesah pelan, tidak ada yang bisa ditemukan dan sekarang sepertinya Sakura sudah tahu makhluk macam apa dirinya.

"Apa _Sensei_ termasuk kaum campuran?," tanya Sakura lagi, ada binar dalam mata hijaunya itu seolah ia telah menemukan hadiah paling berharga.

"Hn."

"_Sugoi_, baru kali ini aku bertemu langsung dengan kaum campuran seperti _Sensei_," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis membuat pemuda di sebelahnya separuh tersentak. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mengatakan hal seperti itu? Ia berkata seolah-olah seperti tengah bertemu separuh malaikat padahal yang ada di sebelahnya adalah separuh iblis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka bilang makhluk campuran seperti Sensei harus memiliki mate kan? Aku selalu kagum pada kisah kalian dan _mate_ itu," tambah Sakura lagi, hah, rupanya gadis ini tipikal gadis pemimpi pengharap _happy ending_ seperti layaknya cerita-cerita dongeng.

"Itu kutukan, untuk apa kau mengagumi kutukan kami?"

"Aku tahu, jika orang seperti _Sensei_ kehilangan _mate_ maka akan menderita luka sepanjang eksistensi kalian bahkan sebelum bertemu matenya mereka akan didera rasa tersiksa yang sama kuatnya," jelas Sakura seolah mengerti penderitaan kaum campuran seperti Sasuke, viridian gadis itu menerawang seolah tengah mengingat sesuatu.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tidak masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu kagum pada kutukan sialan itu, apa dia tidak bisa melihat Naruto yang menjadi korban kutukan dari leluhur kami? Kaum darah murni yang tak pernah mau ada campuran dalam silsilah mereka, membiarkan kami larut dalam luka sepanjang eksistensi. Mereka bilang _mate _ada agar bisa mengontrol kekuatan kami, membuat kami tetap stabil sepanjang eksistensi. Tapi sayangnya harga yang dibayar begitu mahal, kami harus menjaga _mate_ kami tak peduli apakah mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti kami atau justru lebih memilih orang lain. Hanya ada beberapa dari kaum campuran yang bisa hidup bahagia bersama mate mereka, sebagian besar justru harus menanggung luka seperti Naruto atau hanya bisa memandang _mate_ mereka dari jauh. Itachi-nii salah satu yang beruntung bisa hidup bersama _mate_nya, bahkan sekarang istrinya tengah mengandung. Jika meminjam istilah Shikamaru-nii, kutukan ini merepotkan.

"Kau seperti tahu banyak soal kami," gumamku pelan tapi toh gadis itu mendengarnya.

"Uhm, sudah ku katakan aku kagum pada cerita kalian tentang _mate_. Menurutku itu bukan kutukan tapi sebuah benang merah yang telah terikat di antara kaum campuran dan _mate_ mereka," katanya menjelaskan dan lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum.

Argh, kenapa senyumnya selalu saja sama? Selalu mengganggu dan tidak mau hilang dari pikiranku. Dan kenapa detak jantungku menjadi di atas batas normal? Tidak mungkinkan kalau aku terkena serangan jantung? Dan ketika melihat matanya….., argh, sudah-sudah semua ini membuatku gila.

"Menurutku _mate_ hanya alat bagi leluhur kami untuk menghancurkan kami pelan-pelan, agar keturunan darah murni tidak akan pernah mencoba bersatu dengan manusia."

"Justru _Sensei_ beruntung bisa mencintai sedalam itu, _Sensei_ bisa mencintai mate _Sensei_ dengan tulus tanpa ingin memiliki sekalipun _mate Sensei_ tidak mencintai _Sensei_. Aku pikir kaum campuran seperti _Sensei_ memiliki hati yang lebih tulus dari pada manusia," kata gadis itu sambil menatap langit-langit gendung.

Aneh. Gadis ini benar-benar aneh, baru kali ini aku menemukan orang dengan pemikiran seaneh ini. Dia seolah begitu memahami keadaan makhluk sepertiku yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain, memahami betapa kacaunya kehidupan para kaum campuran. Mungkin dia ada benarnya, mungkin.

**End Sasuke POV**

"Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui sedetail itu? Seingatku kaum campuran selalu menyembunyikan semua hal tentang kutukan kami," tanya Sasuke lagi, pemuda itu memang merasa ganjil karena Sakura tahu banyak mengenai _mate_ dan kaum campuran.

"Sahabatku adalah mate seorang kaum campuran, aku tahu banyak dari dia."

"Pantas," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"_Sensei_," panggil Sakura sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan, sayangnya Sasuke seperti gusar mendengar panggilan itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan _Sensei_? Aku bahkan hanya berbeda satu tahun darimu."

"Tapi terasa aneh jika memanggil namamu saja karena kau tutorku, bagaimana dengan _Senpai_?," tawar gadis merah muda itu. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dengusan yang diartikan Sakura sebagai persetujuan.

"Apa Uzumaki-_Sensei_ juga kaum campuran?," tambah si gadis berambut sewarna musim semi itu.

"Hn."

"Apa dia sudah bertemu _mate_nya?," kejar Sakura lagi.

"Dia…. sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai semua, maaf karena nggak bisa nepatin janji buat up date kilat karena urusan dunia nyata yang menumpuk ditambah jadwal tambahan buat persiapan ujian tertulis buat masuk kuliah. By the way apakah chap ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian soal mate? Saya harap udah walaupun nggak yakin juga. Ada yang tanya umur Naruto berapa dan disini sudah terjawab, umur Naruto kira-kira 19 tahun sama kaya Sasuke. Terima kasih buat para readers, reviewer dan juga para silent reader yang terhormat karena udah mau ngikutin fic saya yang membingungkan XD. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak keberadaan kalian dengan meninggalkan review dan seperti biasa kalau reviewnya lebih sedikit saya bakalan lama up date. Bukannya saya gila review tapi saya pengen tahu apa yang kurang biar bisa diperbaiki dichap depan. Ok, cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya

.

.

.

^^ Review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bales review dulu  
**Kuntua**

Mungkin sayanya aja yang kurang jelas nyeritainnya, semoga chap ini bisa lebih menjelaskan semuanya deh XD. Ok, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

**bluerose**

Beberapa pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab di chap ini, sisanya mungkin di chap depan atau di chap yang akan datang #dasar author PHP. Iya yang nyulik Tenten itu Neji, matenya Naruto? Coba tebak deh ^^. Oh iya, sahabatnya Sakura itu bukan kaum campuran tapi matenya. Review again ^^?

**Fran Fryn Kun**

Ini udah dipercepat, semoga belum lupa ya . Review? XD

**Yourin Yo**

Waduh, kasian tuh bantal gulingnya XD. Kalo kepanjangan ntar takut pada capek bacanya jadi dipotong-potong aja ^^. Review again?

**Diane Ungu**

Hmmm, tebakannya meleset Diane-san, eh, boleh panggil gitu kan? #sok akrab nih. Ayo tebak lagi Hinata itu siapa ^^. Hinata ketemu Tenten? Kalo nggak ada perubahan sekitar dua chap lagi mereka bakal ketemu. Boleh minta reviewnya lagi? ^^

**Guest**

Saino ya? Tunggu aja kemunculan mereka ^^. Review?

**Arunonymous**

Udah diusahaain kilat nih, matenya Naruto? Coba tebak deh ^^. Boleh minta review?

**Sun for The Dark ©** **cherry aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Supernatural, Fantasy

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Bisakah kegelapan mendapatkan sinarnya kembali? Jawab pertanyaanku jika memang masih ada cahaya untuk orang-orang yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan sepertiku. Tak akan ada cahaya yang sama bagi kegelapan, hanya ada kesendirian bagi kegelapan. Aku adalah kegelapan, bukan matahari seperti yang kau katakan.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : His Eyes

.

.

.

_Bagiku matamu selalu meneduhkan sekalipun kau menyebutnya sebagai mata terkutuk keturunan iblis, bagiku matamu selalu menyimpan daya magis yang akan selalu membuatku terpaku padamu. Hingg pada akhirnya aku terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan tak logis karena sepasang mata milikmu._

* * *

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya, mirip seperti air mengalir menuruni wajahnya. Kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, jemarinya bergeser merasakan tekstur kasar dari tempatnya sekarang. Kesadarannya serasa terbanting ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara isakan yang begitu familiar buatnya, itu suara gadis yang membuat hatinya terombang-ambing. Sepasang blue sapphire yang terbuka itu segera menyesuaikan diri dengan minimnya pencahayaan yang ada di sekitanya, ia menatap gadis berambut _indigo_ yang ada di sampingnya. Gadis itu tengah menunduk, dari ujung matanya mengalir liquid bening yang jatuh menyusuri wajahnya.

"Hinata," gumam pemuda itu pelan tapi gadis itu tetap merespon dengan mengangkat kepalanya. _Amethyst_ dan _blue sapphire_ itu kembali beradu pandang untuk kesekian kalinya, ada sebuah daya tarik lain yang membuat Naruto tetap ingin memandang _amethyst_ milik Hinata. Entah karena mata gadis itu begitu mirip dengan matenya atau karena _amethyst _itu menyimpan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Na-naruto-_Sensei_ sudah sadar?," tanyanya sambil menyeka air mata yang jatuh. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, tangannya terulur menuju wajah Hinata. Jemarinya bergerak tanpa bisa dikontrol, perlahan jemari pemuda itu menyentuh pipi Hinata yang basah menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata gadis itu. Hinata sendiri menikmati sentuhan pemuda itu, ada getaran aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya kala pemuda itu menyentuh wajahnya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, absurd dan ambigu.

"Hinata-_chan_, Uzumaki-_sensei_," suara Sakura membuat dua orang itu membuat jarak secepat mungkin. Suara alas kaki yang berbenturan dengan lantai gua membuat keduanya canggung, sementara sepasang manusia _pink-raven_ yang baru datang hanya bisa menatap keduanya penuh tanya.

"Kau sudah siuman, _dobe_?," tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka berhasil kabur ya?"

"Hn, aku tidak merasakan aura mereka lagi lagi pula aku sudah melapor pada Itachi," balas pemuda yang tengah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"E-etto, sebenarnya mereka siapa?"

"Hinata-_chan_ benar, aku juga penasaran siapa yang berhasil menyusup ke _Camp of Fire_," tambah Sakura.

"_Dark Heaven_."

"_Dark Heaven_?," ulang si gadis musim semi menirukan kata-kata sang tutor, seingat Sakura, ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Rahang Naruto mengeras ketika mendengar nama itu, kilasan memori yang begitu ingin ia lupakan kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Jika saja _Dark Heaven_ tidak ada mungkin ia tidak akan menderita luka semacam ini dan pastinya matenya masih berada di sisinya.

"Kelompok bos mafia yang ada di Konoha, pelaku tindak kriminal paling dicari, intinya mereka penjahat."

"A-apa mereka yang menculik Tenten-_chan_?," kejar Hinata lagi mengingat aura yang ia rasakan tadi mirip dengan aura milik pemuda yang menculik Tenten.

"Ya, Siren yang ada di rumah itu biasanya mencari para manusia untuk diambil organ dalamnya lalu dijual di pasar ilegal," jawab Naruto dingin. Dark Heaven memang menjadi dalang dari berbagai tindak kejahatan yang terjadi di Konoha lima tahun belakangan, mulai dari pembunuhan, perampokan, bahkan penjualan organ dan manusia. Mereka menggunakan makhluk-makhluk yang dianggap takhayul oleh sebagian besar manusia agar jejaknya aman sekaligus mengefisienkan misi mereka karena tidak perlu menghambur-hamburkan senjata. Kekuatan makhluk-makhluk itu jelas menguntungkan mereka, sebaliknya makhluk-makhluk itu biasanya hanya diperalat oleh mereka.

"A-apa Tenten-_chan_ juga a-akan dibunuh?," tanya Hinata pelan, kepala gadis itu kembali tertunduk setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Seandainya saja ia tidak menyetujui ide Tenten pasti sahabatnya itu masih ada di sini, seandainya ia lebih kuat pasti ia bisa menolong Tenten, seandainya.

"Ku rasa tidak, sepertinya Neji tertarik padanya." Kata-kata pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali melegakan perasaan Hinata untuk sementara ini karena kenyataannya mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan _Dark Heaven_.

"Neji?"

"Pemuda berambut cokelat yang menculik temanmu, orang kepercayaan bos _Dark Heaven_," ucap Naruto penuh penekanan, terbersit amarah dan rasa tidak suka tiap kali pemuda itu menyinggung masalah _Dark Heaven_ terlebih lagi jika bicara mengenai pemuda bernama Neji itu.

"Bukankah tiga tahun yang lalu hampir separuh anggota _Dark Heaven_ sudah ditangkap ANBU?," tanya Sakura, mata gadis itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya ada sebuah keseriusan di dalamnya.

"Hanya separuh tidak menjamin _Dark Heaven_ musnah, sepertinya mereka merekrut anggota baru."

"Sebaiknya kalian segera mencari 'identitas' itu," kata Sasuke, tampaknya pemuda Uchiha itu ingin menghentikan pembicaraan mengenai _Dark Heaven_. Gadis berambut merah muda yang ada di sebelahnya tampak menatapnya penuh tanya sekaligus penuh selidik, seolah tak mengerti kenapa ia menghentikan pembicaraan ini.

"A-apa Sakura-_chan_ sudah menemukan identitas?"

"Ya, identitas yang dimaksud hanyalah pelepasan kekuatan kita yang dibelenggu oleh _Camp of Fire_ sebelum kita berada di sini. Mereka hanya akan mendata kekuatan yang dimiliki para agen secara mendetail," jelas Sakura. Penjelasan gadis itu membuat sepasang onyx milik pemuda di sebelahnya menatapnya penuh tanya. Jelas saja Sasuke heran dengan penjelasan Sakura tadi, seharusnya para calon agen tidak mengetahui perihal belenggu kekuatan itu. Sebenarnya saat orang-orang dengan kemampuan istimewa lahir, kekuatan mereka akan dibelenggu secara otomatis oleh pemerintah. Hal ini dilakukan agar kekuatan mereka tidak membahayakan warga sipil yang tidak memiliki kekuatan, biasanya pelepasan kekuatan dilakukan oleh institusi tertentu yang membutuhkan kekuatan mereka tapi ada juga organisasi seperti _Dark Heaven_ yang melakukan pelepasan kekuatan secara ilegal.

Sasuke masih menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu lekat, ada banyak hal dari gadis itu yang membuatnya dipenuhi perasaan curiga. Mulai dari kata-katanya tentang mate, kaum campuran dan sekarang tentang pelepasan kekuatan calon agen. Tentu saja sedikit banyak kata-kata Sakura membuatnya bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya gadis berambut merah muda ini, apakah dia kawan atau justru lawan?

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, _Teme_. Ayo, Hinata," ajak Naruto pada gadis bermata amethyst yang masih ada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Aku masih setengah berlari mengikuti langkah Naruto-_sensei_ yang berjalan cepat, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orang itu mengincar tubuhku, _sensei_ juga tidak berkata apapun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bertanya pada Sensei, tentang kedua orang itu, tentang Tenten-_chan_ dan juga ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan tentang mata _Sensei_ saat itu. Tapi semua pertanyaan itu hilang ketika aku menatap sepasang mata sebiru lautan milik _Sensei_, aku seperti tenggelam pada lautan yang tak berdasar dan tidak bisa kembali ke permukaan. Bibirku kelu untuk bertanya, rasanya semua pertanyaan tadi langsung menguap begitu saja, pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menunduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Hinata, kita sudah sampai," kata Naruto-_Sensei_. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, di hadapanku sudah ada sebuah altar dengan sebuah bola kristal yang ada di tengah-tengahnya. Lantai altar itu membentuk sebuah simbol entah apa, mungkin berhubungan dengan ritual pelepasan kekuatan itu.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?," tanyaku pada _Sensei_. Apakah aku harus berada di dalam altar itu atau bagaimana? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini.

"Kau hanya perlu berdiri di tengah altar dan menyentuh bola kristal itu."

**End Hinata POV**

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju altar itu, Naruto hanya bisa memandang gadis itu dari jauh. Seorang tutor memang tidak diperbolehkan berada di area altar ketika proses pelepasan belenggu kekuatan, bahkan seharusnya tutor tidak boleh langsung membawa calon agen ke tempat ini, seharusnya calon agenlah yang menemukannya sendiri. Hanya saja kasus kali ini berbeda, selain Sakura yang sudah tahu tentang pelepasan kekuatan, Naruto sendiri sebenarnya penasaran dengan kekuatan Hinata. Pemuda itu ingin tahu kenapa _Dark Heaven_ menginginkan tubuh Hinata? Dan apa kaitannya dengan penculikan sahabat Hinata tempo hari?

Tepat ketika gadis itu menyentuh bola kristal yang ada di tengah altar sebuah pendar cahaya kembali muncul, awalnya hanya berupa berkas-berkas cahaya tapi lama kelamaan semakin besar hingga membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak bisa melihat Hinata lagi. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menyergap Naruto ketika cahaya itu melaluinya, ia seolah sudah pernah mengenal cahaya seperti ini sebelumnya tapi dimana? Ia bahkan baru bertemu Hinata tempo hari ketika mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan di kereta. Perasaan itu semakin intens seiring makin banyaknya cahaya yang menerpa tubuhnya, masih cahaya yang sama yang menawarkan kehangatan sekaligus kenyamanan untuknya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detik ketika tubuhnya dihujani cahaya dari tubuh Hinata.

"Naruto-_sensei_?," panggil Hinata pelan. Kedua _blue sapphire_ itu terbuka menatap sepasang _amethyst_ milik Hinata, rupanya ritual gadis itu sudah selesai.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"E-entahlah tapi ada suara yang mengatakan jika pelepasan berhasil," jawab Hinata, gadis itu memainkan jemarinya gugup.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera kembali."

0o0o0

Hanya ada beberapa calon agen yang sudah kembali ke asrama akademi, sebagian besar masih berkutat mencari 'identitas' mereka. Lobi asrama tampak lengang, hanya ada beberapa robot yang tengah membersihkan lobi dan sebagian kurcaci yang berjaga-jaga di depan pintu masuk. Hinata menyusuri koridornya seorang diri tanpa Sakura, gadis merah muda itu masih belum kembali ke asrama sekalipun sudah menyelesaikan survival hari ini.

Hawa dingin segera menyergap gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu ketika ia berada di ujung koridor, auranya tidak terlalu pekat justru lebih cenderung teduh. Ah, sekarang ia bisa sedikit mengenali aura orang lain, gadis itu tersenyum pada sosok pemilik aura itu. Sosok perempuan berambut merah berkacamata yang tengah melayang di sampingnya, Karin memang kerap menampakkan diri pada Hinata.

"Ha-hai, Karin-_san_," sapa gadis itu sekalipun masih tergagap.

"Hai Hinata-_chan_, eh boleh ku panggil begitu?," tanya Karin sambil membalas senyuman gadis beriris _amethyst_ itu. Sekalipun Karin sekarang adalah sesosok hantu tapi tidak membuatnya kehilangan sisi cerianya, gadis itu justru seperti menikmati saat-saat menjadi hantu seperti ini.

"Tentu saja boleh, Karin-_san_."

"Ah, jangan panggil begitu, panggil Karin-_chan_ saja supaya terdengar lebih akrab. Omong-omong apa kau melihat Sakura? Dari tadi aku tidak merasakan keberadaannya," celoteh Karin tanpa henti.

"Sepertinya tadi Sakura-_chan_ bersama Uchiha-_sensei_, Karin-_chan_."

"Apa? Bersama si Uchiha itu? Hah, dasar Sakura, padahal sudah ku katakan jangan mengatakan semuanya sekarang. Memang _mate_ itu tidak bisa dipisahkan dari kaum campuran ya," tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata hanya bisa menatap Karin bingung, memang mate itu apa? Dan lagi kenapa Karin menyebut kaum campuran? Tunggu dulu, bukankah menurut buku yang dibacanya Naruto adalah kaum campuran?

"E-etto, Karin-chan. _Mate_ itu apa?"

"Hmmm, aku juga sedikit bingung menjelaskannya Hinata-_chan_. Sebaiknya kau tanya Sakura saja, ah, aku harus segera pergi ada yang datang," jawab Karin sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Hinata.

"Ada yang datang? Siapa?," gumam Hinata pelan, gadis itu penasaran siapa yang membuat Karin cepat-cepat pergi.

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Suara benturan sepatu dan lantai menggema di sepanjang koridor, Hinata masih belum beranjak ia ingin tahu siapa sosok yang membuat Karin pergi. Suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekat bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tato '_ai_' didahinya, sepasang _jade_ milik pemuda itu menatap Hinata penuh intimidasi seolah Hinata adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya. Hinata tahu siapa pemuda itu, pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto dengan nama Gaara, pemuda yang menyerangnya di malam perkenalan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?," tanya pria itu dingin, sepertinya pemuda ini setipe dengan tutor Sakura bedanya aura milik pemuda ini terkesan lebih gelap dan pekat. Hinata jelas ingat tatapan Gaara padanya di malam perkenalan, seperti campuran kesedihan dan benci dan ia jelas tak mengerti alasan Gaara menatapnya seperti itu.

"E-etto, aku hanya lewat."

"Bukankah seharusnya para calon agen sedang menjalankan survival? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Tutormu terlalu memanjakanmu, eh." Hinata bisa merasakan nada kebencian ketika pemuda beriris jade itu menyebut tutornya. Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Hinata memang merasa Gaara tidak menyukai Naruto, seperti ada ketegangan ketika mereka berdua bertemu dan lagi-lagi ia tidak tahu sebabnya.

"A-aku sudah menyelesaikannya," jawab Hinata, gadis itu tampak gelisah sepertinya ia ingin segera mengakhiri obrolan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ah, sepertinya Uzumaki itu berhasil mendidikmu ya tapi ku katakan saja, Nona. Kau tidak akan bisa bersama Uzumaki lebih dari ini."

"Ke-kenapa?" Gadis berambut indigo itu kembali merasakan perasaan aneh ketika Gaara menyebut marga Naruto, seperti rasa khawatir bercampur dengan rasa takut. Jika dilihat dari sikapnya selama ini, sepertinya Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Karena Uzumaki harus menerima hukuman dari perbuatannya dan ku sarankan kau lebih baik segera menjauhinya jika masih sayang dengan nyawamu," ucap pemuda berambut merah itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu masih sama seperti saat Hinata pergi, rapi dan bersih dengan pencahayaan dari jendela yang terbuka. Sesekali angin berhembus masuk mengibarkan tirai sekaligus membawa hawa sejuk ke dalam ruangan, beberapa kertas yang ada di meja kadang-kadang bergerser terhempas oleh tiupan angin. Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu berjalan gontai ke arah ranjangnya, dalam pikirannya berkecamuk berbagai hal, ia seperti buta, tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia seolah dipaksa berada dalam situasi rumit yang tidak ia tahu penyebabnya, mulai dari penculikan Tenten, kekuatannya, _Dark Heav_en dan kini ancaman Gaara. Ah, ia jadi merindukan kehidupannya beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia masih berangkat sekolah seperti biasa bersama Tenten, hidup damai meskipun kehadirannya tak pernah dianggap.

**KRIET**

Suara pintu yang dibuka menyadarkan Hinata dari semua lamunannya, di ambang pintu tampak punggung kecil sosok berambut merah muda. Sakura sudah kembali. Bicara soal Sakura, gadis itu sepertinya tahu banyak tentang _Camp of Fire_ dan _Dark Heaven_, mungkin saja ia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bertebaran dalam pikiran Hinata.

"E-etto, Sakura-_chan_. Boleh aku bertanya?," tanya Hinata membuat gadis berambut bubble gum itu menoleh, sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya untuk Hinata.

"Silahkan Hinata-_chan_ tapi aku tidak berjanji bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

"Apa Sakura-_chan_ kenal dengan orang yang bernama Gaara?," tanya Hinata pelan, ada kegetiran ketika menyebut nama seseorang yang baru saja mengancamnya.

"Ya, dia salah satu anggota pasukan khusus."

"A-apakah Naruto-_sensei_ juga anggota pasukan khusus?," kejar Hinata lagi, seingatnya ada enam nama yang memiliki biodata paling singkat di buku yang ia baca.

"Ya, Uzumaki-_sensei_, Sasuke-_senpai_, Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Temari dan Shion. Mereka adalah pasukan khusus, lebih khusus dari ANBU karena level kekuatan mereka yang paling tinggi dibandingkan yang lainnya. Seingatku ada satu anggota lagi tapi anggota itu meninggal dalam peristiwa penyerangan _Dark Heaven_ tiga tahun yang lalu," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Hinata bisa merasakan nada suara yang berbeda ketika Sakura menyebut _Dark Heaven_, gadis berambut merah muda itu seperti menyimpan sesuatu tentang organisasi bos mafia itu.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menceritakan peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu padamu," tambah Sakura sebelum Hinata sempat bertanya lebih jauh.

"Ka-kalau begitu apa Sakura-_chan_ tahu te-tentang kaum campuran?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu, Hinata-_chan_?," selidik Sakura, gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu berusaha menilik kesungguhan Hinata. Sebenarnya ia heran kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata jadi banyak bertanya seperti ini, terlebih lagi menyangkut para anggota pasukan khusus.

**BLUSH**  
Tanpa diperintahkan semburat kemerahan mulai muncul di kedua pipi putih Hinata, sebenarnya pertanyaannya yang terakhir lebih menjurus pada pertanyaan pribadi dan jelas berhubungan dengan perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini kerap ia rasakan. Ia tidak ingin selamanya terkubur pada misteri mengenai seorang Uzumaki Naruto, ia ingin tahu semua tentang pemuda itu sekalipun Gaara sudah memberinya ultimatum. Gadis berambut merah muda dihadapannya terkikik kecil kala menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hinata, sedikit banyak Sakura tahu jika pertanyaan ini berhubungan dengan seseorang.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya," kata Sakura sambil menahan tawanya.

"Sebenarnya kaum campuran memiliki darah manusia dan mereka juga memiliki darah lucifer-,"

"Lucifer?," potong Hinata sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Hinata, gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyamankan duduknya sebelum bercerita lebih lanjut.

"Sebenarnya para lucifer tidak diperbolehkan menikah dengan manusia, mereka akan dihukum jika ketahuan berhubungan dengan manusia. Tapi karena terlalu banyak lucifer yang membangkang akhirnya tetua mereka mengijinkan mereka menikah dengan manusia tapi dengan satu syarat," jelas Sakura.

"Syarat apa?"

"Jika anak mereka terlahir maka akan mewarisi darah campuran dari kedua orang tuanya sehingga kekuatan kaum campuran tidak stabil, untuk itulah para tetua memberi sebuah syarat agar para kaum campuran memiliki seorang mate untuk mengendalikan kekuatan mereka."

Hinata tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, ia pernah dengar jika lucifer biasanya diartikan sebagai iblis tapi menurutnya sekalipun kaum campuran keturunan iblis Naruto bukanlah sosok iblis. Pemuda itu terlalu baik untuk dicap sebagai iblis, ada sebuah kehangatan dalam diri Naruto sekalipun pemuda itu terkesan dingin bahkan Hinata belum pernah melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Kalau Hinata-_chan_ ingin bertanya tentang mate, sebaiknya nanti malam kau ikut aku," kata Sakura sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi menuju pintu, meninggalkan Hinata dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang masih menggeluti pikirannya.

0o0o0

Ruang rapat milik para dewan Camp of Fire masih sepi tanpa penghuni, hanya ada suara desau angin yang mengisi kesunyian yang tercipta. Sesekali kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja bertebaran terhempas oleh tiupan angin, sinar matahari menyusup masuk melalui jendela menambah pencahayaan di ruang itu. Tiga siluet berkelebat menuju ruang para dewan, siluet itu bergerak cepat seolah sudah hafal mati semua tempat di Camp of Fire, mereka bahkan tidak takut jika para dewan tiba-tiba hadir di ruangan itu.

**BRAK!**

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar terdengar memenuhi ruangan, disusul derap langkah kaki dari para sosok yang menggunakan jubah bergambar awan merah. Di tempat paling depan sosok pemuda berambut orange dengan wajah berpiercing tampak menatap gusar beberapa dokumen di tangannya, beberapa sosok lainnya segera menempatkan diri di posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Kisame, apa sudah ada laporan dari Konan dan yang lainnya?," tanya sang leader pada pria mirip hiu yang tengah sibuk membelai pedang besarnya seolah pedang itu hewan kesayangannya.

"Belum, Pain. Tenang saja, mereka pasti berhasil dan akan segera pulang," jawab Kisame yang masih berkutat dengan pedangnya.

"Kenapa senpai terus mengelus pedang itu? Memangnya pedang itu lembut?," tanya sosok bertopeng _lollipop_ orange mirip jeruk, sepertinya ia tipikal penggembira di antara para dewan yang saat ini rata-rata berwajah risau.

"Diamlah Tobi, jangan hanya karena Deidara sedang tidak ada kau jadi lebih cerewet," komentar sosok pria bercadar yang kini tengah sibuk menghitung sesuatu.

"Sebentar lagi malam bulan purnama, jika 'mereka' belum datang kita tidak bisa menjamin para calon agen selamat sampai pagi," gumam Pain pelan, tentu saja sebagai leader ia tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Hanya 'mereka' yang bisa mengatasi masalah ini karena 'mereka' yang membangun _Camp of Fire_ pertama kali.

"Hei, hei, seperti inikah para dewan sekarang?," sebuah suara membuat para dewan refleks beranjak dari duduknya dan segera memasang kuda-kuda. Tiga buah siluet tengah berdiri di atas bingkai jendela membuat beberapa pasang mata melebar tak percaya.

"Tapi mereka lebih muda," kali ini suara perempuanlah yang terdengar.

"Yah, mereka yang memanggil kita," tambah suara pria yang terkesan dingin.

"Selamat datang, Jiraiya-_sama_, Tsunade-_sama_, Orochimaru-_sama_."

Tiga siluet tadi meloncat memasuki gedung, cahaya yang ada di sana menyinari tiga siluet itu menampakkan dua sosok pria dewasa dan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang di antara mereka, salah satu pria itu bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut putih panjang seperti duri sementara yang satunya lagi berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit putih pucat. Para anggota dewan memandang hormat pada ketiga sosok itu, para pendiri _Camp of Fire_ yang kini lebih sibuk dengan urusan mereka sebagai warga sipil.

"Maafkan kami sudah mengganggu kalian," tambah Pain, aura kepemimpinannya masih terasa sekalipun tengah berhadapan dengan para pendiri _Camp of Fire_. Jiraiya hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti sebagai responnya sementara Orochimaru justru tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan bocah itu?," tanya Orochimaru cepat. Jiraiya yang ada di sebelahnya hanya bisa mendengus sebal, ternyata Orochimaru tidak berubah, pikirnya.

"Ya, malam ini bulan purnama dan keadannya akhir-akhir ini di luar perkiraan jadi kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

"Haaah, sudah ku duga akan jadi seperti ini. Dewan yang dulu seenaknya saja memutuskan menyerang mereka," komentar Tsunade sambil berkacak pinggang, wanita pirang ini memang tidak pernah sejalan dengan para dewan yang terdahulu, menurutnya para dewan terdahulu terlalu memikirkan keuntungan tanpa mempedulikan akibat yang ditimbulkan di masa depan.

**SYUUT**

Sebuah siluet lainnya menghentikan obrolan mereka, sesosok pemuda berambut raven kini tengah berada dihadapan sang ketua dewan. Tatapan matanya tetap tajam sekalipun berada di antara orang-orang yang memiliki kedudukan penting dalam _Camp of Fire_, sekilas sepasang _onyx_ milik salah satu dewan meliriknya kecil seolah bertanya-tanya kenapa ia berada di ruang rapat para dewan.

"Lapor, ada penyusup dari _Dark Heaven_ yang mengacaukan pelatihan para calon agen," kata Sasuke tegas, sebenarnya ia belum melapor pada para dewan, ia ingin melapor secara pribadi karena ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"_Dark Heaven_? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah separuh dari mereka sudah kita musnahkan tiga tahun yang lalu?," tanya pria berambut _silver_ yang tengah memainkan kalung yang ia kenakan. Sekalipun ia terlihat santai sebenarnya pria itu tengah memikirkan berbagai hal yang mungkin bisa dilakukan _Dark Heaven_ untuk kembali lagi.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu sedetail itu, saat aku datang mereka sudah menghilang."

"Apa mereka mengincar bocah itu?," tanya Tsunade yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan semua pembicaraan ini. Sama seperti wanita itu, kedua pria yang berdiri di sampingnya sepertinya juga semakin tertarik dengan keadaan _Camp of Fire_ sekarang.

"Tidak mereka mengincar gadis yang bersama Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga? Tidakkah ini menarik Orochimaru, sepertinya kita melewatkan sesuatu," komentar Jiraiya sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Menarik, ku rasa kita bisa tinggal sementara di sini," tambah pria dingin itu.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar keputusan ketiga orang yang ada dihadapan Pain, seingatnya mereka bertiga sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _Camp of Fire_ sejak peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu. Yang ia dengar sekarang Tsunade tengah sibuk dengan kiprahnya sebagai perdana menteri, Orochimaru lebih suka berkutat dengan kemiliteran Konoha, sedangkan Jiraiya sendiri memilih menjadi duta besar Konoha dengan hak khusus, bisa ditempatkan kapanpun dan dimanapun. Memang akan lebih baik jika mereka berada di sini, setidaknya akan ada yang mampu mengatasi Naruto yang tengah tidak stabil. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini, kenapa tiga orang itu sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu tentang keluarga Hyuuga?

"Apa kau tahu siapa mereka?," tanya Pain.

"Juugo dan Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Aa, teman lama rupanya," gumam Kisame, sekalipun hanya gumaman para anggota dewan jelas tahu bahwa pria mirip hiu itu tengah merencankan sesuatu. Hubungan Kisame dengan Suigetsu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di antara para dewan, dua orang bersaudara yang sekarang harus saling mengayunkan pedang.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh kembali sekarang," perintah Pain.

"Bolehkah aku bicara empat mata dengan Uchiha Itachi? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Kata-kata Sasuke jelas membuat beberapa pasang mata di sana refleks menatapnya heran, tidak biasanya bungsu Uchiha itu ingin bicara empat mata dengan sang kakak apalagi ketika berada di ruang rapat. Tidak hanya para dewan, Itachi juga merasa kaget dengan permintaan adiknya itu, rasa penasaran membuatnya menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan pada Pain yang meliriknya.

"Silahkan."

Dua orang pria yang memiliki wajah mirip itu berjalan beriringan menuju salah satu sudut _Camp of Fire_, tepatnya di hutan yang menjadi _training field_ para agen. Sesekali si sulung melemparkan senyuman pada beberapa agen yang kebetulan ia lewati, berbeda dengan sang adik yang tampak tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Sebenarnya tingkah Sasuke tadi benar-benar di luar perkiraan Itachi, biasanya bungsu Uchiha itu lebih memilih berbicara dengan kakaknya ketika berada di rumah.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau ingin bicara tentang apa?," tanya Itachi yang rasa penasarannya sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki Haruno Sakura."

"Pfftt, hahahahaha, jadi kau meminta ijin dihadapan para dewan hanya untuk seorang gadis? Hahahaha, kau menyukainya ya Sasu-_chan_?"

**CTAK**

Sebuah perempatan segera muncul di dahi pemuda berambut _raven_ itu, bagaimana bisa kakaknya memiliki pikiran sependek itu? Ah, ia jadi menyesal sudah meminta bantuan pada Itachi bahkan ia lebih menyesal lagi karena pernah memiliki ide untuk minta bantuan kakaknya itu. Seharusnya tadi ia mempertimbangkan keautisan sang kakak dan pemikirannya yang kadang menyimpang.

"Ck, dasar _baka aniki_! Tentu saja bukan itu, ku rasa dia terlalu banyak tahu tentang _Camp of Fire_."

Tawa Itachi mendadak berhenti, sepertinya ia mulai tahu bahwa ini masalah serius. Sulung Uchiha itu menghela nafas pendek sebelum akhirnya bertanya,"Maksudmu? Bukankah dia calon agen asuhanmu?"

"Dia tahu tentang belenggu kekuatan yang diciptakan _Camp of Fire_, tentang kaum campuran, tentang _mate_, juga tentang _Dark Heaven_. Bukankah dia terlalu banyak tahu?," jelas Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon yang ada di dekatnya. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya mencurigai Sakura, ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menolak mentah-mentah semua dugaan buruk yang ia miliki tentang Sakura. Sayanganya rasionalitas yang ia miliki jelas-jelas mencurigai Sakura yang notabene adalah calon agen asuhannya. Pemuda berambut raven itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha mendapatkan ketenangan dengan merasakan hembusan angin.

Alih-alih ketenangan, yang ia dapat justru sebaliknya, ketika ia menutup matanya hanya ada bayangan gadis itu yang muncul. Senyumnya, tingkah lakunya, semua yang ada pada gadis itu seolah sudah terekam dalam otak Sasuke dan sekarang tengah diputar ulang. Tidakkah ini gila? Jengah dengan bayang-bayang gadis itu yang semakin intens muncul, Sasuke segera membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang _onyx_ sekelam malam yang sama persis dengan milik sang kakak.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelidikinya tapi kau juga harus mengawasinya," kata Itachi akhirnya.

"Ah, jangan lupa, malam ini bulan purnama," tambahnya.

"Aku tahu."

Tentu saja Sasuke tahu sekarang jadwal bulan purnama muncul, ia tidak mungkin melupakannya. Malam bulan purnama adalah neraka bagi para kaum campuran yang tidak memiliki _mate_nya.

.

.

.

Udara malam yang dingin segera menyergap siapa saja yang keluar malam ini, suara burung hantu menjadi suara yang paling dominan malam ini. Sesekali suara lolongan serigala terdengar membuat bulu kuduk meremang ditambah lagi kabut tipis yang menyelimuti _Camp of Fire_. Bulan yang kini terisi penuh membuat malam tak lagi segelap bisanya, terlebih lagi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan seolah menemani sang bulan yang kini tengah bersinar penuh. Dua sosok gadis tengah berjalan menuju hutan yang digunakan sebagai _training field_ para agen, gadis berambut merah muda pendek tampak berjalan di depan sementara di belakanganya sesosok gadis berambut _indigo_ tampak mengekorinya. Sebenarnya ada satu sosok lagi yang berjalan membelah malam, sesosok gadis berambut merah yang tubuhnya transparan melayang-layang di sebelah si gadis merah muda.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_, kenapa kita ke hutan?," bisik Hinata pelan, ia mempunyai pengalaman tak mengenakkan di sana.

"Kau ingin tahu soal _mate_ bukan?"

"I-iya," balas Hinata. Ia memang ingin tahu mengenai mate tapi kenapa Sakura membawanya ke hutan? Memangnya mate ada di sana?

Dua orang gadis itu mengendap-endap, bersembunyi di antara semak belukar yang cukup rimbun. Samar-samar Hinata bisa mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan yang terdengar begitu memilukan, entah mengapa ketika mendengar teriakan itu hatinya serasa teriris-iris. Hinata seperti merasakan rasa sakit yang sama, seperti mengerti penderitaan si pemilik suara.

"Hinata-_chan_, lihat itu," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke salah satu arah.

Sepasang _amethyst_ milik Hinata melebar kala mendapati sesosok monster yang tengah mengamuk, sosok itu berteriak kesakitan sambil meronta-ronta agar terlepas dari ikatan rantai yang membelenggunya. Ada tiga orang dewasa yang tampak mengendalikan rantai hitam itu, sesosok wanita berambut pirang, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut putih bagaikan landak. Mereka sepertinya sedikit kewalahan menghadapi monster yang mirip rubah itu, dari tubuh makhluk itu terpancar aura yang begitu mengerikan sampai-sampai tubuh Hinata gemetar dibuatnya.

"Itu adalah hukuman bagi para kaum campuran yang lalai menjaga _mate_nya," kata Sakura, terselip kesedihan ketika gadis itu menjelaskan mengenai hukuman itu pada Hinata.

Hinata masih saja terpaku pada makhluk itu, entah sadar atau tidak _liquid_ bening mulai turun dari matanya tanpa di perintah. Sakit. Itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Hinata selain rasa sesak yang begitu hebat, matanya tak bisa lepas menatap makhluk itu sekalipun tubuhnya gemetar. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, yang ia tahu ia begitu ingin mendekap makhluk itu, ia ingin berbagi semua penderitaan yang dialami makhluk itu.

"_Mate_ sebenarnya bisa siapa saja, bisa manusia biasa, lucifer asli, bisa juga orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa seperti kita. Mereka tidak dipilih oleh para petinggi _lucifer_ tapi ada sebuah benang merah antara mate dan kaum campuran yang mengikat mereka, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana prosesnya, yang mereka tahu tanpa _mate _maka kaum campuran akan menderita luka sepanjang eksistensi mereka."

"La-lalu, bagaimana mereka tahu siapa _mate_ mereka?," tanya Hinata yang masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari makhluk itu.

"Mereka akan tahu sendiri secara instingtif hanya saja harus ada pembuktian bahwa yang mereka temui adalah mate mereka," jawab Sakura yang tengah mengamati sosok lain yang ada di hutan itu, sosok pemuda yang tengah menutup netranya untuk sekedar menikmati suara hewan malam.

"Bagaimana caranya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Mereka harus merasakan darah _mate_ mereka, hanya butuh satu kali. Tapi itu tidak menjamin luka yang mereka alami akan selesai."

"Ma-maksudnya?," tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"_Mate_ bebas menentukan perasaannya, tidak ada paksaan, mate tidak terikat pada kaum campuran tapi justru kaum campuran yang terikat pada _mate_. Bisa saja _mate_ memilih tidak membalas perasaan mereka dan akhirnya kaum campuran hanya bisa melihat _mate_ mereka dari jauh, menanggung luka baik secara psikis maupun fisik," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa _mate_ harus ada jika akhirnya tetap menyakiti mereka?," lirih Hinata.

"Karena kami tidak mengenal cinta dan kasih sayang, hanya _mate_ yang membuat kami merasakan semua itu," sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaan retorik dari Hinata.

Itu jelas bukan suara Sakura, suara ini lebih mirip suara seorang laki-laki. Hinata refleks menoleh, ia mendapati sosok pemuda berambut raven tengah menatap gadis berambut _bubble gum_ dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. _Onyx_ itu tetap menatap sang _viridian_ seolah ingin menyedotnya dalam sebuah dunia lain, seolah ada sebuah magnet yang berada di antara mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?," tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan pada Hinata apa _mate_ yang sebenarnya," jawab gadis itu kalem, seolah keberadaannya di sini bukanlah sesuatu yang salah.

"Seharusnya para calon agen tetap berada di asrama."

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan apa itu _mate_ pada Hinata," kata Sakura bersikeras.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?," pertanyaan paling mendasar yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan akhirnya terlontar juga. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya tersenyum simpul, senyum yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, seperti rasa hangat yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau di sana?," tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di samping pemuda emo itu, _onyx_ miliknya terbelalak kala mendapati kehadiran Hinata dan Sakura bersama adiknya.

"_Konbanwa_, Uchiha-_san_," sapa Sakura.

Makhluk yang dirantai itu kini tampak kelelahan, bahunya bergerak naik turun seolah mencari tambahan udara, sesekali ia masih berusaha memberontak dari rantai yang membelenggunya. Sayangnya semua yang dilakukannya hanya sia-sia belaka, rantai itu tak kunjung lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Haruno," tuntut pemuda bertampang stoic itu.

**GRAAAHH!**

Suara itu membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian, rupanya sosok monster itu kini berhasil lepas dari jeratan rantai yang membelenggunya. Ia mulai mengamuk mengancurkan apa saja yang ia lihat, sementara tiga orang yang sedari tadi membelenggunya sedang berusaha merantai makhluk itu lagi. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Hinata justru keluar dari persembunyiannya, tepat ketika makhluk itu melepaskan diri, ia merasakan sebuah aura yang begitu familiar, aura hangat yang selalu ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Aura milik Uzumaki Naruto. Air mata gadis berambut indigo itu kembali turun tanpa bisa dikendalikan, rasa sesaknya seolah menjadi sebuah tenaga baru untuk segera berlari menuju makhluk yang diyakininya sebagai Naruto. Ia hanya terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan semua teriakan yang memperingatinya, Hinata bahkan mengabaikan tubuhnya yang gemetar menahan takut.

"Na-naruto, ku mohon, sadarlah, ku mohon, Naruto," katanya berulang-ulang ketika sampai di hadapan makhluk itu, ia tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Tak peduli lagi jika tubuhnya akan tercabik-cabik jika berada di dekat makhluk itu, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah berbagi penderitaan dengan makhluk yang dianggapnya sebagai Naruto.

"….."

Makhluk itu tidak menjawab juga tidak berteriak seperti tadi, ia hanya terdiam menatap sepasang amethyst yang kini basah oleh air mata. Semua gerakannya seolah terhenti hanya karena tatapan gadis itu, seolah gadis itu memiliki mantra khusus agar dia patuh. Lama-kelamaan sepasang mata orange milik sosok itu meredup, tergantikan oleh sepasang blue sapphire yang Hinata kenal. Berangsur-angsur wujud sosok itu mulai kembali ke bentuk semula, sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga coretan di masing-masing pipinya.

"Hi-hinata," gumamnya pelan sebelum jatuh dalam pelukan Hinata.

Semua orang bergegas menuju tempat Naruto, semua kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang masih bertahan di posisinya. Masih menatap sepasang _viridian_ milik Haruno Sakura, menanti jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Jawab aku, Haruno. Siapa sebenarnya kau?," tanya Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kaum campuran mengenali _mate_nya? Aku jadi meragukan kemampuan kaum campuran."

"Maksudmu?," Sasuke balik bertanya, baginya jawaban Sakura tadi sama ambigunya dengan gadis itu.

"Cari aku jika _Senpai_ sudah tahu," balas gadis itu sebelum melenggang pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tak mengerti kata-katanya.

"Tidakkah kau ingat kalau malam ini malam bulan purnama, Sasuke?," tanya Itachi yang kini berada di sebelah Sasuke ikut menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ck, tentu saja aku ingat," kesal Sasuke, jelas-jelas perubahan Naruto adalah buktinya jadi mana mungkin dia lupa.

"Tapi kau melupakan sebuah fakta, malam ini kau tidak berubah wujud sama sekali."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ok, saya tahu kemaren rencanya mau nyeritain masalah kekuatan Hinata tapi akhirnya justru kaya gini. Sebenernya memang diceritain di chap ini tapi berhubung terlalu panjang jadi saya cut aja #ditimpukin readers. Selain itu saya juga pengen memperjelas soal mate karena saran seorang teman, makasih buat teman saya kalau dia sempet baca. Maaf juga kalo chap ini banyak typo dan ada yang kurang sesuai, saya buru-buru banget soalnya m(- -)m, chap depan bakal saya perbaikin lagi kok. Buat chap depan mungkin bakal ada flash back sebelum Hinata masuk ke Camp of Fire buat memberi sedikit petunjuk hubungan Hinata sama mate terdahulunya si Naruto. Yosh, segini aja deh cuap-cuap gaje saya, makasih buat semua yang masih menunggu fic membingungkan ini. Buat para readers, silent reader dan reviewers silahkan tinggalkan jejak keberadaan kalian di sini XD

.

.

.

^^ **Review** ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Balas reviewnya

**nakato-san**

Tenang aja, ini uda dilanjutin kok XD. Review again ^^?

**fajar jabrik**

ok, bakal terus up date kok . Inspirasi? Inspirasinya nyangkut waktu saya ngelamun habis ngerjain try out bahasa indonsia XD. Review lagi ya ^^

**hanazonorin444**

Yosh, ini lanjutannya. Review again? XD

**Kuntua**

Saya mau ralat dikit nih, mate itu bukan tutornya kaum campuran, mereka itu seperti pasangan buat kaum campuran biar kaum campuran bisa stabil. Kelebihan mate? Akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut di chap mendatang^^. Reviewnya ditunggu

**liQuiDa**

Gomen nggak bisa up date kilat m(- -)m. Reaksi mereka ada disini kok tapi buat sasusaku ada di next chap . Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

**bluerose**

Neji sama Hinata? Di chap ini uda ada sedikit petunjuk soal hubungan mereka. Soal Hinata dan Naruto jawabannya next chap, so stay tune aja XD #kicked author. Review again

**Yourin Yo**

NHnya udah saya banyakin nih, semoga suka deh XD. Review again ^^

**Kyoanggita**

Makasih udah suka cerita yang membingungkan ini XD. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi XD.

**Nyanmaru**

Saya juga geregetan sendiri sebenernya pas nulis XD. Yup, aslinya si Naruto kaya di canon cuma karena matenya uda nggak ada aja jadi kaya gini #dirasenggan. Penasaran sama Sakura? Nantikan chap selanjutnya ya :3. Danzou emang punya tampang antagonis sih #dilempar Danzou. Oh iya, makasih buat koreksian typonya. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi XD.

**Ramadi HLW**

Makasih dibilang keren ficnya #melayang-layang. Ok, ini lanjutannya, review lagi ya ^^.

**Sun for The Dark ©** **cherry aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Supernatural, Fantasy

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Bisakah kegelapan mendapatkan sinarnya kembali? Jawab pertanyaanku jika memang masih ada cahaya untuk orang-orang yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan sepertiku. Tak akan ada cahaya yang sama bagi kegelapan, hanya ada kesendirian bagi kegelapan. Aku adalah kegelapan, bukan matahari seperti yang kau katakan.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : A Chance for Me

.

.

.

_Tidak ada yang aku tahu tentangmu, tentang masa lalumu, tentang sosok lain yang membuatmu begitu terluka. Tapi berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk tetap berada di sisimu meskipun aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisinya dihatimu._

.

.

Para dewan masih bertahan di hutan tempat Naruto mengamuk, pemuda berambut pirang itu sekarang tengah tak sadarkan diri setelah perubahan wujudnya. Di sebelahnya sekarang ada gadis berambut indigo yang tampak khawatir padanya, padahal sudah ada Tsunade yang jelas berkompeten sebagai _healer_ untuk memeriksa keadaan pemuda itu. Tatapan penuh selidik masih diarahkan pada Hinata, dewan _Camp of Fire_ masih tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu bisa membuat Naruto kembali ke wujud asalnya. Mereka mulai berspekulasi dengan berbagai kemungkinan, termasuk menyangkut pautkan gadis itu dengan organisasi yang tengah berperang dengan mereka.

"Apa kita perlu menginterogasi gadis itu?," tanya Sasori, pria berwajah _baby face_ itu masih mengamati Hinata dan Naruto. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang, seharusnya Naruto tetap berada dalam mode _lucifer_nya sampai fajar tapi kehadiran gadis itu membuat Naruto berubah menjadi normal sebelum waktunya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak wajar bagi kaum campuran, seharusnya hanya kehadiran _mate_ yang membuat mereka kembali ke wujud normalnya.

"Ku rasa sebaiknya kalian menyelidiki gadis itu dulu, sepertinya dia juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah ini," saran Jiraiya.

"Shikamaru sudah mengirim seseorang untuk menyelidiki gadis itu," kata Sasuke yang kini sudah bergabung dengan para dewan, pria emo itu kini tengah ikut mengamati Hinata dan sahabatnya.

"Aa, bocah Nara itu ya, kalau begitu kita tinggal menanyakannya pada Shikamaru nanti. Lebih baik sekarang kalian membawa Naruto kembali ke kediamannya," saran Tsunade yang sudah selesai memeriksa pemuda berambut pirang itu. Naruto kembali dalam kondisi stabil, tidak ada luka yang cukup berarti, hanya saja sepertinya pemuda itu belum sadar hingga saat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Kita biarkan dia kembali ke asrama atau bagaimana?"

"Ku rasa sebaiknya dia menemani Naruto, mengingat hanya dia yang bisa menstabilkan Naruto sekarang," kata Tsunade yang tengah mengamati gadis berambut indigo itu sekali lagi. Ada sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam kepala wanita itu, bagaimana mungkin gadis lain bisa membuat Naruto kembali stabil? Seharusnya seorang kaum campuran hanya terikat pada satu _mate_, tidak ada lagi _mate_ yang akan muncul jika _mate _sebelumnya sudah tiada.

"Apa kau sudah tahu, Orochimaru?," tanya wanita berambut pirang itu seraya mendekat ke arah Orochimaru, ia cukup penasaran dengan gadis indigo itu.

"Kita harus memeriksa data pelepasan kekuatannya, jika dugaanku benar maka kita harus memperketat penjagaan _Camp of Fire_."

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah tampak menatap tak suka ke arah Hinata yang tengah membantu memapah Naruto, rahanganya mengeras, buku-buku jarinya makin memerah karena terlalu keras mengepalkan tangan. Ia sudah pernah memperingatkan gadis itu, jadi ia tidak akan segan-segan lagi mengingat gadis itu lebih memilih mengabaikan nasehatnya.

"Sepertinya kau tampak kesal, Sabaku," kata sebuah suara membuat pemuda itu menoleh mendapati sesosok pria berambut perak yang juga tengah mengamati gadis itu.

"Lebih baik Anda pergi, _Sensei_. Ku rasa ini bukan urusan Anda."

"Tenang dulu, Gaara, aku tidak akan ikut campur. Aku hanya melakukan bagianku sekarang," balas pria berambut perak yang dipanggil Sensei itu.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Ada pesan dari organisasi itu, mereka bilang ingin bertemu denganmu besok," kata pria itu sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan malam, menyisakan Gaara yang masih setia menatap tajam ke arah gadis berambut indigo yang makin menjauh.

"Kita lihat saja seberapa kuat kau bisa bertahan, Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

Naruto merasa seperti berada di dimensi lain, tidak ada apapun selain cahaya putih dan hamparan bunga lavender. Kemanapun ia memandang hanya ada bunga berwarna ungu itu, sesekali hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya membuatnya terbuai dengan sebuah perasaan nyaman merambati hatinya seolah menahannya agar tetap berada di tempat ini. Rasanya ia ingin berada di sini lebih lama, menikmati segala kedamaian dan kesunyian yang ditawarkan tempat ini.

"Naruto…, Naruto…," sebuah suara sayup-sayup terdengar membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari si pemilik suara. Suara itu terdengar begitu familiar untuknya, suara seorang gadis yang berulang kali memanggil namanya.

"Siapa?," gumamnya pelan, siapa yang memanggil namanya dengan nada penuh harap?

Sepasang _blue sapphire_ itu melebar ketika mendapati sesosok gadis yang begitu familiar untuknya, gadis berambut panjang dengan sepasang _amethyst_ yang mirip dengan milik Hinata. Ia tahu betul siapa gadis itu, satu-satunya gadis dalam hidupnya, matenya.

"Ka-kau, apa ini benar-benar kau, _my mate_?," tanya pemuda itu bertubi-tubi seolah masih tak percaya dengan kehadiran sosok yang ada dihadapannya, bukankah seharusnya sosok itu sudah tidak bisa ia lihat lagi?

"Naruto."

Suara itu lagi, suara yang membuat pemuda itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika ia mendengar suara itu, ada perasaan hangat yang menelusup dalam hatinya. Tapi bukankah seharusnya ia merasakan perasaan ini pada _mate_nya? Lalu kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa? Padahal _mate_nya ada dihadapannya, tersenyum simpul seperti dulu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?," tanyanya lagi. Belum hilang keterkejutannya atas kehadiran _mate_nya, sepasang _blue sapphire_ itu kembali terbelalak kala menyadari kehadiran sosok gadis lain. Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang yang tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang _amethyst_ teduh, Hyuuga Hinata. Dua gadis itu berdiri dihadapan Naruto, dua gadis yang memiliki warna mata yang sama, _mate_nya dan seorang gadis yang membuat hatinya goyah.

"Naruto," panggil suara itu untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda itu baru menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu. Hinata. Gadis itu yang berulang kali memanggilnya namanya, membuatnya merasakan sebuah kehangatan asing yang bahkan belum pernah ia rasakan saat bersama sang _mate_ dulu.

"Tidak, tidak," gumamnya pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan semua pemikiran itu. Ia hanya akan setia pada satu gadis, pada _mate_nya. Tidak ada gadis lain yang bisa mengggantikan _mate_nya, tidak sekalipun gadis itu memiliki mata yang sama dengan sang _mate_.

Sebuah sinar putih yang begitu terang tiba-tiba saja muncul di antara kedua gadis itu, sinar yang begitu menyilaukan membuat Naruto menutup kedua _blue sapphire_ mililknya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu merasakan tubuhnya seolah tertarik oleh sinar itu, menjauh dari kedua gadis itu, menjauh dari dimensi yang membuatnya nyaman.

"sei, Naruto-_sensei_," panggil suara itu pelan. Suara itulah yang pertama kali didengar oleh Naruto, suara yang sama yang berulang kali memanggilnya tadi.

Sepasang mata bak samudra miliknya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari dimana tempatnya sekarang, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah warna cokelat dengan tekstur mirip kayu. Ia baru menyadari jika sekarang ia berada di kamarnya sendiri, kepalanya terasa pusing ketika ia mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"_Sensei_ tidak apa-apa?," tanya suara itu lagi.

Kepala pirang itu menoleh ke arah gadis bermata _amethyst_ yang tengah menatapnya cemas, _amethyst_ milik gadis itu mengingatkannya pada mimpinya tadi. Ia tidak menyangkal jika Hinata dan _mate_nya memiliki mata yang sama tapi jauh dalam hati kecilnya, ia merasakan sebuah perbedaan ketika menatap _amethyst_ milik Hinata. Ada sebuah perasaan baru yang begitu berbeda ketika menatap gadis itu, seperti sebuah perasaan protektif yang begitu besar, perasaan ingin menjaga yang lebih besar dari pada ketika bersama _mate_nya.

"Kau ada di sini, Hinata?," kata Naruto separuh bertanya, ia tidak menyangka jika gadis itu berada di kamarnya. Bukankah seharusnya Hinata ada di asrama akademi?

"E-etto, katanya lebih baik aku ada di sini."

Lebih baik ada di sini? Memangnya kenapa Hinata lebih baik berada di sini? Seingat Naruto ia hampir mencelakai gadis itu ketika ia masih berada dalam mode _lucifer_.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?," tanya Naruto lagi, ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa para dewan membiarkan Hinata berada bersamanya? Padahal jelas-jelas ia bisa membahayakan Hinata jika tidak diawasi.

"Kami yang meminta gadis itu agar bersamamu, bocah."

Naruto mengubah direksi pandangannya, mendapati sosok wanita dewasa yang begitu ia kenal. _Blue sapphire_ miliknya mengerjap beberapa kali, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Bukankah seharusnya wanita itu tahu bahaya yang akan dihadapi Hinata jika gadis itu bersama dengan Naruto? Lalu kenapa mereka tampak santai-santai saja seolah tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Apa _baa-chan_ tidak salah bicara? Bukankah kondisiku sekarang tidak stabil?," tanya Naruto lagi mengabaikan Hinata yang tampak bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau lupa siapa yang membuatmu kembali ke wujud semula? Gadis Hyuuga itu yang membuatmu kembali stabil dan ku rasa lebih baik ia bersamamu sekarang sampai kami selesai menyelediki," jelas wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Menyelidiki apa?," kejar Naruto lagi.

Tsunade hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan semua hal yang tengah diperbincangkan para dewan dan kedua rekannya. Di sisi lain, ia juga tahu Naruto bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan diam begitu saja, pemuda itu pasti akan terus menuntut untuk diberi penjelasan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti ketika semuanya sudah jelas," kata Tsunade sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kaki jenjang milik wanita bersurai pirang itu melangkah menuju markas pusat, tempat kedua rekannya berada. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menghindari kontak dengan Naruto. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya sekarang.

"Kau tidak menceritakannya bukan?," tanya sebuah suara dingin yang begitu familiar di telinga wanita berambut pirang itu. Tsunade mendengus kesal menatap sosok yang tengah berada dihadapannya, sosok pria berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat yang hampir menyerupai mayat.

"Aku tidak sebodoh Jiraiya, Orochimaru. Kau tenang saja."

"Lagi pula, apa kau yakin dengan legenda itu?," tambah wanita pirang yang kini lebih memilih menyandar pada salah satu pohon, membiarkan rambutnya dibuai oleh hembusan angin.

"Itu bukan legenda, Tsunade. Kau jelas tahu banyak tentang keluarga Hyuuga."

Wanita berambut pirang itu kembali membisu, ia tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan rekannya. Hyuuga. Nama itu jelas tidak asing buatnya dan sekaligus membuatnya membuka kembali rahasia kelam keluarga itu. Dalam keluarga Hyuuga sebenarnya ada dua keluarga, yang satu adalah Hyuuga yang dikenal sebagai penduduk sipil, termasuk gadis berambut _indigo_ yang bersama Naruto dan yang satu lagi adalah keluarga kaum _lucifer_. Awalnya keluarga itu termasuk kaum campuran tapi tetua kaum _lucifer_ justru memisahkan mereka menjadi dua kubu, satu kubu dipasangkan dengan manusia biasa yang kemudian menghasilkan keturunan manusia sementara kubu lainnya dipasangkan dengan _lucifer_ berdarah murni tak peduli dengan masalah _mate_.

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang gadis itu berbeda? Kau bilang gadis itu bukan kaum campuran, bukan _lucifer_ tapi bukan juga manusia," kata Tsunade.

"Memang, tapi aku masih belum yakin."

"Sekalipun sudah melihat data pelepasan kekuatannya? Kau jelas tahu jika gadis itu berbeda dengan keluarganya," komentar Tsunade.

"Jika dia memang mewarisi kekuatan itu, kenapa _Dark Heaven_ tidak tahu? Bukankah salah satu keturunan Hyuuga ada di sana?," balas Orochimaru cepat. Pria berkulit pucat itu tahu _Dark Heaven_ memiliki Neji, salah satu keturunan Hyuuga yang memiliki darah _lucifer_. Bukankah seharusnya Neji bisa merasakan kekuatan gadis berambut _indigo_ itu? Paling tidak seharusnya pemuda itu tahu tentang legenda yang ada di klannya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera menambah pengamanan _Camp of Fire_. Biarkan mereka tidak tahu apa-apa untuk sekarang ini," tambah Orochimaru lagi.

"Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di sini," gumam Tsunade pelan.

.

.

.

Sepasang _amethyst_ milik Hinata masih asyik mengamati pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menikmati hembusan angin, padahal pemuda itu tengah memejamkan matanya, seolah berusaha mengabaikan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya. Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu tidak sepenuhnya mengerti alasan mengapa dirinya harus bersama Naruto tapi ia cukup menikmati kedekatannya dengan sang tutor. Tapi Hinata tahu meskipun ia berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto, pemuda itu tetap terasa jauh untuknya, seperti masih ada sebuah dinding kokoh yang dibangun oleh pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"A-ano, sebenarnya kemarin _Sensei_ kenapa?," tanya Hinata memecah keheningan, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya dari penjelasan Sakura kemarin tapi ia tetap ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari Naruto. Ia ingin pemuda itu menceritakan semuanya, berbagi beban yang ditanggung pemuda itu selama ini.

"Kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Aku bukanlah manusia, aku separuh _lucifer_, kaum campuran. Separuh _lucifer_ yang terkutuk karena tidak bisa menjaga matenya," jawab Naruto dengan nada getir. Selalu ada luka yang terbuka ketika ia mengingat matenya, mungkin ini bagian dari penderitaanya secara psikis dan tentu saja penderitaan ini tidak cukup jika dibandingkan dengan kesalahannya. Kesalahan terbesar dalam kehidupannya.

"Me-memangnya apa yang terjadi pada _mate Sensei_?"

"_Mate_ku pergi karena kesalahanku, aku yang terlalu bodoh dan dia yang terlalu memikirkan orang lain," balas Naruto ambigu, Hinata tidak mengerti kata-kata pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tapi gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dari setiap kata-kata Naruto, entah kenapa ia merasa sakit ketika mendengar Naruto menceritakan seseorang yang begitu berarti untuk pemuda itu. Ada rasa nyeri yang mengganggunya, rasa nyeri yang membuatnya ingin segera pergi dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Ku rasa _mate Sensei_ sangat mencintai _Sensei_," gumam Hinata pelan sambil menunduk, memainkan kedua jemarinya pelan. Kali ini bukan karena gugup tapi karena ia ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya, agar ia tidak merasakan sakit seperti tadi, agar ia masih bisa berada di sini.

"Aku lebih mencintainya."

Kali ini bukan hanya rasa sakit, ada perasaan lain yang mulai menggerogoti Hinata. Rasa sesak seolah membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas lagi, rasa sakit itu kian menjadi membuat matanya memanas tanpa sebab yang pasti. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada Naruto? Seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa di hati pemuda itu sudah ada seseorang yang lebih berarti, seseorang yang membuat pemuda itu sekacau ini.

"Ka-kalau begitu, seharusnya _Sensei_ bisa hidup lebih baik lagi agar _mate Sensei_ bisa bahagia di sana," kata gadis itu dengan suara tertahan.

**Hinata POV**

Rasanya begitu sakit, lebih sakit daripada tertusuk pisau atau tertusuk jarum. Perih, sakit, sesak tapi anehnya aku masih bisa berkata seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, seolah-olah aku baik-baik saja. Apakah sakit yang ku rasakan sama seperti sakit yang dialami Naruto-_sensei_? Ah, seharusnya aku tidak perlu membandingkannya. Ketika aku melihat mata sensei malam itu, aku bisa merasakan luka yang _sensei_ rasakan. Luka karena ditinggalkan oleh _mate_nya. Aku masih tidak mengerti untuk apa ada _mate_ jika nantinya kaum campuran seperti _sensei_ terluka? Kata Uchiha-_sensei_, _mate_ ada agar kaum campuran merasakan kasih sayang. Apakah kasih sayang itu yang menstabilkan mereka? Tapi bukankah kasih sayang bisa diberikan oleh siapa saja?

"Aku tahu itu tapi berapa kali pun aku mencoba hidup lebih baik tetap saja rasanya sulit, kau tahu, rasanya seperti mayat hidup yang tidak bernyawa, seperti tidak memiliki hati," kata Naruto-_sensei_ setelah agak lama terdiam.

"Ta-tapi _mate sensei_ pasti sedih, dia pasti tidak akan senang jika sensei terus seperti ini."

Naruto-_sensei_ tertawa ketika mendengar kata-kataku tapi anehnya aku bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mata sebiru samudra itu. Awalnya hanya seperti titik kecil di ujung matanya tapi perlahan menganak sungai, membuat sebuah aliran air mata. Aku belum pernah melihat seorang laki-laki menangis, ku pikir seorang laki-laki akan menghindari sebuah tangisan tapi _sensei_ mungkin berbeda. Berbeda karena mengalami luka yang terlalu banyak, aku ingin _sensei_ membagi lukanya, tidakkah terasa sesak jika menanggung semua luka itu sendirian?

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata?," tanya Naruto-_sensei_ padaku.

Menangis? Aku menangis? Aku bahkan baru menyadari jika ada aliran liquid yang menuruni wajahku. Sejak kapan aku menangis?

**End Hinata POV**

"A-aku tidak tahu, _sensei_. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata yang masih berleleran air mata.

Melihat gadis itu menangis membuat Naruto mengingat kejadian saat berada di gua, saat gadis itu menangis karena dia. Dan sekarang gadis itu kembali berurai air mata, apakah kali ini Hinata menangis untuk alasan yang sama? Untuk seseorang seperti dirinya? Rasanya ia ingin tertawa karena pemikiran itu tapi sayangnya ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasakan sakit ketika gadis itu menangis. Ah, sekarang Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu lelah memikirkan semua alasan ini, bisakah ia sekarang berhenti memikirkan semua alasan itu? Bisakah ia memperlakukan Hinata selayaknya gadis lain tanpa dipusingkan dengan semua perasaan aneh ini?

"Ku rasa aku sudah lelah."

"Lelah? Maksud _Sensei _apa?," tanya Hinata yang tengah menyeka air matanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekati Hinata, tangannya terulur untuk menyeka air mata gadis itu. Ya, ia sudah lelah dengan semua pertanyaan itu, mungkin lebih baik seperti ini.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau terlalu sering menangis di tempat ini. Ku rasa lebih baik kau kembali, lupakan saja semua yang pernah ku katakan. Aku akan membawa temanmu kembali, kau tunggu saja."

Sepasang _amethyst_ itu melebar kala mendengar kata-kata pemuda berambut pirang itu. Apakah Naruto sedang mengusirnya secara halus? Tapi kenapa? Ia tidak ingin pergi, ia ingin berada di sini. Tepat ketika tangan Naruto selesai menyeka tangisnya, Hinata segera menarik tangan itu pelan, meminta perhatian dari Naruto.

"Katakan, kenapa _Sensei_ lelah? Apa _Sensei_ lelah mengajariku? Apa _Sensei_ lelah dengan keberadaanku?," tuntut gadis itu, rasa sesak itu kembali mendera dada Hinata. Lebih dari rasa sesak yang ia rasakan tadi, mendesak air matanya keluar lebih banyak.

"Bukan, aku lelah membuat sebuah dinding di antara kita."

Dinding. Sejak awal di antara mereka memang ada sebuah dinding tak kasat mata yang dibentuk pemuda itu. Hinata ingin melewati dinding itu, bukan karena ia ingin menggantikan posisi mate Naruto. Ia hanya ingin pemuda itu membagi lukanya, sejujurnya Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau melakukan semua ini, yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin meringankan luka pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu jangan membuat dinding di antara kita."

"Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati _mate_ku, Hinata," balas Naruto yang sepertinya mulai frustasi.

"_Sensei _tidak mengkhianati _mate Sensei_, anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku karena _Sensei_ sudah menyelamatkanku berulang kali, aku akan menjadi tempat _Sensei_ berbagi luka, hanya itu," kata Hinata.

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar bisa melihat perbedaan amethyst milik Hinata dengan milik _mate_nya. Ada keyakinan yang begitu kuat yang terpancar dari amethyst milik Hinata, tidak hanya itu ada keberanian dan ketulusan yang tersimpan dalam mata itu. Seperti dugan Naruto sebelumnya, Hinata bukanlah gadis penakut dan gagal seperti yang dianggap orang lain. Inilah Hinata yang sebenarnya, gadis berani yang begitu tulus. Lalu, haruskah ia membuat gadis seperti Hinata terluka? Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengkhianati _mate_nya, _mate_nya hanya satu dan tidak akan pernah tergantikan.

"Entahlah, Hinata. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana."

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar menyelidikinya, Shikamaru-_nii_?," tanya sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai lembaran kertas dihadapannya. Shikamaru hanya bisa menguap menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, ia benar-benar merindukan tidur berkualitasnya.

"Hoahm, sudahlah Sasuke, berapa kalipun kau membacanya semua tulisan itu akan tetap sama saja."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata bisa membuat _dobe_ kembali normal," balas Sasuke cepat. Ia harus tahu semuanya, mungkin saja Hinata adalah kunci dari kestabilan Naruto, kemungkinan selalu ada bukan?

"Hei, kau ingat kata-kata terakhir _mate _Naruto sebelum meninggal?," tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat kening pemuda Uchiha itu mengeriyit tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, Shikamaru-_nii_."

**Flashback mode on**

_Camp of Fire_ porak poranda, menyisakan puing-puing bangunan yang menjadi saksi betapa dahsyatnya pertarungan yang telah terjadi di sana. Di beberapa sudut masih tersisa api yang berkobar-kobar, tidak hanya api yang berwarna merah tapi juga api berwarna hitam yang tak akan mudah dipadamkan. Mayat-mayat berserakan di beberapa tempat, mereka korban pertarungan antara dua organisasi yang telah lama berseteru, _Camp of Fire_ dan _Dark Heaven_. Dua kubu berlawanan yang tidak pernah satu visi.

Sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan sepasang _amethyst_ yang membingkai wajahnya tampak kesakitan, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Meskipun keadaannya tampak sekarat, gadis itu tetap tersenyum simpul pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menangisinya. Senyumnya tidak pudar sekalipun darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya semakin banyak.

"K-ka-kau tidak perlu me-menangis, Na-naruto."

"Hentikan, jangan banyak bicara, Tsunade _baa-chan_ akan segera mengobatimu. Kau pasti akan selamat," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Wajah gadis dipangkuan Naruto semakin pucat membuat warna merah dari darahnya semakin terlihat jelas, ini bukanlah pemandangan yang Naruto inginkan. Ia jelas menginginkan akhir yang bahagia untuk _mate_nya, jika bisa biar dia saja yang sekarat asal jangan _mate_nya.

"Ka-kau tahu, _mate_mu yang sebenarnya akan muncul ketika aku pergi," kata gadis itu pelan sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan bicara seperti itu, hanya kau _mate_ku!" Gadis itu menggeleng pelan membuat Naruto makin bingung, tidak hanya Naruto, rekan-rekannya sesama pasukan khusus ANBU juga tampak tak mengerti arti kata-kata gadis itu.

"Su-suatu sa-saat nanti, a-akan ada gadis yang menjadi mataharimu, ga-gadis yang benar-benar _mate_mu, Naruto."

**Flashback mode off**

Sasuke jelas ingat kejadian itu, setelah mengatakan hal itu, _mate_ Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Tidak hanya Naruto yang berduka kala itu, seluruh anggota _Camp of Fire_ ikut berduka. Gadis yang dicintai Naruto bukan satu-satunya korban yang kehilangan nyawa, ada puluhan agen dan calon agen yang ikut pergi bersama _mate_ Naruto. _Camp of Fire_ jelas kehilangan banyak anggota dan mengalami rugi secara materiil tapi sosok Uzumaki Naruto lebih terluka baik secara fisik maupun psikis dan luka itu masih terbawa hingga saat ini.

"Tidakkah kau merasa janggal dengan kata-katanya sebelum meninggal?," tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Ya, hampir semua orang bingung dengan kata-katanya. Bukankah bagi kaum campuran hanya ada satu _mate_? Tidak ada _mate_ lain setelah matenya meninggal."

"Tapi coba kita pikir lagi, Sasuke. Jika dia bukan _mate_ Naruto yang sebenarnya, berarti ada kemungkinan bahwa Hinata adalah _mate_ Naruto. Bukankah dengan begitu semua yang terjadi akan masuk akal?," Shikamaru memulai analisisnya.

"Seandainya dugaanmu benar, kenapa dia bisa selamat setelah Naruto menghisap darahnya? Kau jelas tahu jika kaum campuran menghisap darah orang yang salah, maka orang itu kemungkinan besar mati."

"Naruto baru menghisap darahnya sebelum kita melawan _Dark Heaven_, semua kemungkinan itu ada, Sasuke," kata Shikamaru.

"Semua itu belum pasti, Shikamaru-_nii_. Kau lihat sendiri keadaan Naruto setelah _mate_nya pergi, itu jelas bukan tipuan, jadi 'dia' memang _mate_ Naruto."

Pemuda Uchiha itu memijat pelipisnya, lelah sekaligus bingung, itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Semua misteri tentang Hinata memaksanya dan Shikamaru bekerja lebih ekstra, kepalanya seperti akan pecah, terlebih lagi ketika mengingat seseorang. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang kehadirannya justru menjadi candu untuk pemuda Uchiha itu, ia masih belum menemui Sakura meskipun ia tahu apa yang dimaksud gadis berambut bubble gum itu. Sejujurnya Sasuke ingin segera menemui gadis itu tapi perintah dari para dewan untuk menyelidiki Hinata membuatnya tertahan di tempat ini bersama Shikamaru.

"Omong-omong, kau bilang akan mengirim seorang mata-mata untuk gadis itu," kata Sasuke membuat si pemuda berambut nanas itu menoleh ke arahnya.

**BRAKK!**

"_Ohayou_, nanas!," teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu.

"Ku rasa dia sudah datang, Sasuke kenalkan dia Yamanaka Ino, agen dari kelas Jounin."

Bungsu Uchiha itu mengamati sosok gadis yang masih setia berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu, gadis berambut pirang dengan model _pony tail_. Jika dia memang agen dari kelas Jounin maka bisa dipastikan gadis itu adalah manusia biasa, satu alis Sasuke terangkat bingung, apakah gadis itu benar-benar bisa diandalkan?

"Hei, Tuan Tampan kenapa kau terus melihatku? Jangan-jangan kau menyukai ku ya," tanya gadis itu. Sasuke mendengus kesal, percaya diri sekali gadis itu.

"Kau tidak perlu bicara yang tidak penting, laporkan saja hasil kerjamu," balas pemuda irit bicara itu.

"Dia benar, Ino."

"Baiklah-baiklah, kalian tidak sabaran sekali sih," kata gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu, ia membuka flip ponselnya, seketika muncul sebuah monitor digital yang menampilkan sosok gadis berambut _indigo _dengan sepasang _amethyst_ yang menghiasi wajahnya. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku sudah menyelidiki keluarganya, hanya keluarga biasa tapi ada sebuah rumor yang beredar di kalangan beberapa tetuanya. Katanya setiap keluarga Hyuuga memiliki pasangan seorang iblis-,"

"Iblis?," potong Shikamaru cepat.

"Diam dulu, nanas. Iya, mereka bilang setiap keluarga Hyuuga memiliki pasangan seorang iblis karena kutukan pendahulu mereka. Ah, ada satu legenda lagi yang ada dibicarakan keluarga Hyuuga."

"Apa?," tanya Sasuke, sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu mulai tertarik dengan legenda keluarga Hyuuga.

"Mereka bilang ada keturunan Hyuuga yang istimewa, dia berbagi kehidupan dengan pasangan iblisnya. Jika salah satu dari mereka mati maka kekuatan itu akan sempurna," jawab Ino. Shikamaru dan Sasuke terdiam, kedua pemuda itu terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan informan mereka.

"Sasuke, apa menurutmu ada keluarga Hyuuga ada hubungannya dengan kaum _lucifer_?," tanya Shikamaru. Seingatnya kaum _lucifer_ sering diidentikan sebagai iblis, mungkinkah iblis yang dimaksud dalam legenda keluarga Hyuuga itu adalah kaum _lucifer_?

"Mungkin saja, Shikamaru-_nii_."

"Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan cerita tentang keturunan Hyuuga yang istimewa itu."

"Lebih baik kita menghubungi 'orang itu', Sasuke," tambah Shikamaru yang mulai merapikan kertas-kertas di atas meja, sepertinya legenda itu menjadi sebuah titik terang untuk si pemuda berambut nanas.

"Kau saja yang menghubunginya, aku harus menemui seseorang," kata Sasuke sebelum menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

"Kemana dia?," tanya Ino yang memang baru kali ini melihat kejadian macam itu.

"Menemui _mate_nya, gadisnya."

.

.

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu masih bertahan di kediaman milik pasukan khusus hanya saja gadis itu lebih memilih menghindari tutornya, Uzumaki Naruto. Perdebatannya dengan Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya lebih memilih menjauhi pemuda itu. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya hingga ia berani berbicara seperti itu pada Naruto, dia yang baru saja mengenal Naruto justru ingin menjadi sandaran bagi pemuda itu. Ia tahu itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, Naruto jelas membangun sebuah dinding tak kasat mata diantara mereka berdua. Hinata tahu Naruto tidak ingin mengkhianati matenya tapi gadis itu memang tidak ingin menggeser posisi _mate_ Naruto. Ia sadar tidak akan pernah bisa menyamai _mate_ pemuda itu apa lagi menggeser posisi _mate_ Naruto di hati pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau masih di sini?," sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Hinata membuat gadis itu menoleh, mendapati wajah tutornya berada beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya. Refleks semburat merah mewarnai kedua pipi _chubby_ Hinata, membuat paras gadis itu semakin manis.

"A-aa, mereka bilang aku harus tetap di sini sampai mereka memanggilku lagi."

"Sepertinya para dewan terlalu berlebihan," kata Naruto yang tengah menatap sebuah gedung yang menjadi pusat _Camp of Fire_, markas pusat milik para dewan. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga membuat Hinata tetap berada disisi Naruto.

"…."

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua, rasanya Hinata masih canggung berada dalam radius yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto setelah pembicaraan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Naruto sendiri sepertinya lebih suka dengan suasana seperti ini, sunyi tanpa suara.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya, ada apa _sensei_?," tanya gadis itu cepat.

"Mungkin kau benar," kata pemuda itu ambigu. Gadis berambut _indigo_ dihadapan Naruto jelas tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata pemuda itu, benar dalam hal apa?

"Tentang dinding yang ku buat dan tentang mateku," tambah pemuda itu.

"Ma-maksud, _sensei_?."

"Aku sudah lelah membuat dinding diantara kita tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk begitu saja. Pada akhirnya aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu, aku akan mencoba menerimamu sebagai sahabat, sama seperti Temari-_nee _dan partnerku yang lainnya," jelas pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sahabat. Dengan menjadi sahabat Naruto, Hinata bisa menjadi tempat pemuda itu berbagai luka. Tidak apa-apa, baginya semua itu sudah cukup. Cukup satu kesempatan untuknya agar bisa tetap berada di sisi pemuda itu, ia tidak akan berharap lebih karena ia tahu hanya ada satu mate untuk kaum campuran seperti Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haalllooo semuanya (^^)/, apa ada yang merindukan fic ini? Maaf saya nggak bisa up date kilat dan justru lama up datenya m(- -)m, sebenernya minggu kemaren saya mau up date, udah banyak ide di kepala saya yang mau ditulis tapi berhubung ada sesuatu masalah yang membuat mood saya turun drastis, semuanya jadi kacau balau. Ok, gimana dengan chap ini? Apa sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian? Atau justru bikin kalian tambah bingung? Saya juga makin bingung sih #author aneh. Sedikit spoiler buat chap depan, akan ada pertemuan antara Hinata dan Tenten, dan mungkin pertemuan para agen Camp of Fire dengan Dark Heaven. Makasih buat para readers, readers yang uda review, yang uda follow dan fave fic ini, dan juga buat para silent reader yang sudi membaca fic saya #semoga sudi meriview juga. Yosh, cukup sekian cuap-cuap saya, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di fic ini agar saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan chap ini di chap depan ^^.

.

.

^^ **Review**? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Yo, semua, balas review dulu ya XD

**Rahmadi HLW**

Makasih buat semangatnya XD. Semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan ya #nyengir a la Naruto. Ok, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

**fajar jabrik**

Hmmm, jawaban pertanyaan kamu bakal ada di chap-chap selanjutnnya, paling cepet chap besok. Berdoalah chap depan semuanya terjawab #dilempar ke hawai. Review again? XD

**Brian123**

Sebenernya saya aja penasaran tiap kali mau lanjutin fic ini gimana kelanjutannya #dasar orang aneh. Ok, review please

**Kurara**

Nggak apa-apa kok, lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali XD. Makasih dibilang bagus #melayang-layang. Tenten matenya Neji? Secara teknis sih bukan soalnya Neji kan dari klan Hyuuga yang darah murni lucifer tapi ada kejutan tentang mereka nanti #woi itu mah spoiler. Hinata makhluk apa? Jawabannya ada di chap selanjutnya, so ikutin terus fic ini ya #kicked. Yosh, ditunggu lagi reviewnya ^^

**Kuntua**

Chap awal emang membingungkan sih, saya juga yang nulis rada ambigu #author aneh #dilempar. Semoga bisa menikmati fic ini ya XD. Review again, please

**Fox**

Nggak bisa up date kilat kan saya bukan petir XD #kicked. Ok, review lagi? XD

**Jibakutai**

Yup, memang ada hubungannya Hinata sama mate Naruto sebelumnya. Yosh ini udah lajut XD. Review? ^^

**Yamashita Hyuuga**

Wah, maaf nggak bisa kilat yah, gentian sama utang saya yang lain nih #ketahuan banyak utang fic. Sip, ini lanjutannya XD. Review again? XD

**orchideumi**

Pertanyaan kamu jawabannya ada di chap depan, so stay tune aja ya XD #dirasengan. Ok, review again, please

**bluerose**

Yup, Neji satu klan sama Hinata tapi dia lucifer bukan manusia. Siapa Hinata? Next chap kok, tunggu aja ya XD. Review again? ^^

**Yourin Yo**

Ini lanjutannya, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya XD. Review again, please? ^^

**Eiji Namikaze**

Wah, makasih nih dikasih 5 bintang #tebar confetti. Hahaha, tenang aja nggak usah di death glare, saya juga bukan penggemar sad ending kok tapi lebih suka ending gantung #dilempar ke Alaska, bercanda kok XD. Buat ending saya masih abu-abu, so, berdoalah saya dapet ilham happy ending^^. Ok, reviewnya ditunggu lho XD.

**Kyoanggita**

Ini termasuk lama nggak ya? Gomen kalau lama soalnya gentian sama fic multi chap saya yang lain m(_ _)m. Yosh, review again?

**Yumi Murakami**

Masa sih ini yang pertama OOC? 0.o, semoga OOCnya masih dalam kadar yang bisa diterima deh^^. Ok, review again, please? XD

**Nyanmaru**

Kisah mereka berdua emang nyesek dulu sih #dirasengan #dijyuuken. Mate Naruto OC apa canon? Jawabannya ada di chap depan, jadi tetap ikutin aja fic ini. Soal Gaara dia emang cakep sih #kicked, yang rambut silver? Kasih tau nggak ya? #dilempar, iya itu Kakashi. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya XD

**iaansl**

Mate Naruto? Jawabannya next chap, so stay tune aja yah XD. Perang mode lucifer? Saya juga pengen gitu tapi nulis scene action itu susah-susah gimana gitu tapi saya bakal usahaain kok . Ok, review again? ^^

**Sun for The Dark ©** **cherry aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Supernatural, Fantasy

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Bisakah kegelapan mendapatkan sinarnya kembali? Jawab pertanyaanku jika memang masih ada cahaya untuk orang-orang yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan sepertiku. Tak akan ada cahaya yang sama bagi kegelapan, hanya ada kesendirian bagi kegelapan. Aku adalah kegelapan, bukan matahari seperti yang kau katakan.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Old Friend

.

.

.

_Aku tidak akan menjadi egois untuk bisa bersamamu, aku tahu tidak mungkin menggantikan posisinya di hatimu. Jadi, biarkan aku menjadi sahabatmu saat ini, menjadi teman, tempatmu bersandar, tempatmu berbagi lukamu._

* * *

Hinata cukup terkejut dengan kesibukan di pondok kayu tempat tinggal Naruto, ia pikir para agen khusus seperti Naruto dan teman-temannya tidak akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan pagi hari seperti menyiapkan sarapan. Saat ini ia tengah menatap sosok wanita pirang berkucir empat yang tengah berkutat di dapur, sesekali wanita itu membuat beberapa benda berterbangan ke arahnya, sebenarnya tidak hanya wanita itu yang sibuk, tiga orang kurcaci dengan apron tampak sibuk membereskan beberapa tempat di pondok.

"A-ano, Temari-_san_, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?," tanya Hinata pada wanita itu, rasanya tidak sopan jika ia tidak membantu wanita itu dan hanya berdiam diri menunggu sarapan siap.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata-_chan_, lagi pula para kurcaci sudah membantuku. Kau tamu di sini, sebaiknya kau duduk saja di meja makan," jawab Temari yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Hinata masih cukup canggung dengan suasana di tempat ini, ia baru mengenal beberapa orang saja dan sekarang harus ikut sarapan bersama seluruh penghuni pondok ini.

"Hinata-_chan_? Kenapa kau diam?," suara Temari membuyarkan lamunan Hinata tentang penghuni pondok ini.

"E-etto, a-aku hanya kepikiran tentang penghuni pondok ini. Aku baru mengenal Temari-_san_ dan Naruto-_sensei_ saja."

"Ah, soal itu ya. Mereka memang tidak terlalu sering berada di akademi, hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang menjadi tutor yang lainnya lebih sering mendapatkan misi di luar," jelas Temari sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada masakannya.

"A-apa wanita di sini hanya Temari-_san_?," tanya Hinata lagi, sejujurnya ia sendiri bingung kenapa harus menanyakan hal ini? Ia seperti tengah memancing Temari menceritakan soal _mate_ Naruto padahal ia sendiri tahu itu hanya akan menyakitinya, ah, rasanya Hinata makin tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya dulu tidak tapi sekarang ya, aku satu-satunya wanita di rumah ini."

Hinata kembali menunduk, merenungi kata-kata Temari. Dulu ada wanita lain di tempat ini, wanita yang menjadi mate Naruto, wanita yang membuatnya merasa sesak ketika mengingat Naruto. Hinata tahu dia tidak mungkin menggeser posisi wanita itu di hati Naruto tapi rasa sesak dan sakit karena keberadaan wanita itu membuatnya lelah. Kadang ia berpikir akan lebih baik jika ia tidak bertemu Naruto, tidak mengenal perasaan sakit seperti ini, dan tidak mengenal perasaan menyenangkan yang menyusup dalam hatinya ketika bersama pemuda itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai!," kata Temari sambil meletakkan piring terakhir, bau harum masakan wanita itu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, menggoda untuk segera dicicipi.

"Ta-tapi belum ada yang datang," cicit Hinata pelan, bayangan makan pagi berama para anggota pasukan khusus membuatnya semakin canggung apa lagi jika ingat ada orang itu.

Ya, orang itu, orang berambut merah yang bernama Gaara, orang yang mengancamnya tempo hari. Ia tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat pemuda berambut merah itu mengancamnya padahal mereka baru dua kali bertemu, ketika malam perkenalan dan ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu pemuda itu di koridor asrama. Pemuda itu sepertinya juga tidak menyukai Naruto, tiap kali Gaara menyebut nama Naruto pasti terselip nada benci atau kilatan amarah dari sepasang _jade_ milik pemuda itu. Hinata kembali memandang Temari, wanita pirang itu memiliki marga yang sama dengan Gaara, bukankah itu berarti mereka ada hubungan saudara? Apakah Temari tahu kenapa Gaara mengancamnya?

"A-ano, Temari-_san_. Apa Temari-san bersaudara dengan Gaara-_san_?," tanya Hinata takut-takut, ia memang takut menyinggung masalah ini.

"Ah, kau sudah mengenal Gaara? Aku kakaknya, dia adik bungsuku."

Hinata makin enggan membahas ancaman Gaara tempo hari, kakak pemuda itu sudah terlalu baik padanya. Mungkin biarkan saja ancaman itu menjadi rahasianya sendiri, mungkin saja jawaban dari pertanyaannya akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Haaah, kenapa mereka lama sekali? Apa mereka sudah tertular penyakit malas Shikamaru? Ku kira mereka sudah bangun dari tadi," omel Temari sambil beranjak menuju ke depan, mungkin gadis itu berniat membangunkan para pria.

"Oh ya, Hinata-_chan_, bisa tolong kau bangunkan Naruto? Kadang-kadang dia sulit bangun," tambah Temari sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Hinata.

Kata-kata Temari tadi membuat gadis berambut indigo itu mematung di tempat, membangunkan Naruto?

**BLUSH**

Sebuah semburat merah kini menghiasi paras cantik gadis itu, sebuah perasaan hangat menyusup dalam hatinya. Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan jari telunjuknya ke atas bawah berulang kali berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba di atas normal. Mengabaikan rasa sesak dan sakit yang mungkin akan ia rasakan, gadis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah kamar sang tutor. Hinata ingat betul bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah bangun tadi pagi, jadi mungkin ia tidak perlu masuk ke dalam kamar pemuda itu. Perlahan, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengetuk pintu kamar pemuda itu beberapa kali.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"_Sensei_, apa _Sensei_ sudah bangun?," tanya Hinata sambil tetap mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya, berharap Naruto segera membuka pintu itu. Sayangnya pemuda berambut pirang yang juga tutor Hinata itu tidak segera keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Apa dia kembali tidur?

"_Sensei_? Naruto-_sensei_?," panggil Hinata sekali lagi dan lagi-lagi tidak ada balasan apa pun dari dalam kamar pemuda itu. Tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto perlahan turun menuju ke arah kenop pintu.

Gelap. Itulah yang pertama kali Hinata lihat ketika membuka pintu kamar Naruto, tidak ada cahaya dalam kamar pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kaki jenjang Hinata melangkah masuk tanpa sadar, sepasang amethyst milik gadis itu menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan gelap itu, berusaha mencari sosok pemuda berambut pirang. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba saja terasa menusuk kulit Hinata padahal ketika ia masuk tadi tidak ada hawa dingin semacam ini.

**GREPP!**

Gadis itu tersentak kala merasakan sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya disusul sebuah tarikan yang membuatnya menabrak sesuatu yang cukup empuk. Tubuhnya kini terbaring di tempat yang cukup empuk, ia merasakan hembusan nafas menerpanya dari atas, kedua tangannya terkunci membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Takut. Ia benar-benar takut, siapa yang ada di atasnya sekarang? Ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan Gaara kembali mengisi kepala Hinata, apakah yang ada di belakangnya sekarang adalah Gaara? Tapi bukankah ini kamar Naruto?

"Siapa kau?," tanya suara di belakang Hinata.

"K-kau yang siapa? Kenapa kau ada di kamar Naruto-_sensei_?," Hinata balik bertanya pada sosok yang tengah berada di atasnya.

"Naruto-_sensei_? Hinata? Kau kenapa ada di sini?," kali ini suara itu sedikit melunak.

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu berubah menjadi terang, membuat Hinata bisa melihat siapa sosok yang tengah menindihnya, sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang membuatnya merasakan berbagai perasaan aneh. Rona merah mulai menjalari kedua pipi putih gadis itu kala ia menyadari jaraknya dan Naruto yang begitu dekat, ia bisa melihat kedua blue sapphire itu tengah menatapnya dengan intens seolah membawanya ke dimensi lain.

"Na-naruto-sensei," panggil Hinata pelan.

Mereka berdua masih berada dalam posisi yang sama, Naruto mengurung gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya. Jarak mereka yang semakin sempit membuat Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda dihadapannya, rasanya benar-benar memabukkan. Ketika nafas mereka bertabrakan Hinata merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang berbeda, rasa hangat yang ia rasakan sekarang seperti sebuah obat atas rasa sakit yang ia derita ketika mengingat _mate_ Naruto. Kedua mata milik pemuda berambut pirang itu terpaku pada pemandangan di bawahnya, tepatnya pada bibir gadis itu yang berwarna kemerahan. Entah mengapa pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari bibir Hinata, bibir gadis itu tampak basah, begitu menggoda.

**BRAK!**

"Naruto! Kau-! Eh, Hinata-_chan_?," suara Temari membuat keduanya saling membuat jarak, Naruto segera berdiri sedangkan Hinata kini terduduk di ranjang pemuda itu. Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya lagi, rasanya begitu malu karena Temari memergoki mereka berdua dalam posisi yang cukup-ehm-dekat. Rona merah di pipi Hinata seolah enggan hilang membuatnya semakin manis saja sementara Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Gomen_, sepertinya aku mengganggu," kata Temari sebelum berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

Keheningan melanda ruangan itu, baik gadis itu maupun Naruto enggan memulai pembicaraan. Naruto sendiri merasa bingung dengan dirinya, jujur saja ia selalu merasa kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri ketika bersama Hinata. Ia merasa begitu nyaman ketika berada di dekat gadis itu, ia juga merasa aman membiarkan dirinya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menyingkirkan semua pemikiran absurd yang tadi menghinggapi kepalanya. Ia hanya memiliki satu mate, hanya matenya, tidak ada yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang makan, Tema-_nee_ pasti sudah menunggu."

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?," tanya Hinata pada sang tutor, sekarang mereka berada di salah satu _training field_ yang ada di _Camp of Fire_. Hinata memandang bingung ke arah anak panah dan busur yang ada dihadapannya. Ia belum pernah menyentuh kedua benda itu, yang ia tahu beberapa anak di sekolahnya menggunakan kedua benda itu dalam salah satu kegiatan ekstra kulikuler.

"Latihan."

"Di _Camp of Fire_ kita tidak hanya menggunakan kekuatan super natural seperti milikmu, kita juga wajib menggunakan senjata," tambah pemuda itu.

"Lalu, kenapa panah? Bukankah ada banyak senjata?"

"Entahlah, ku rasa kau cocok memegang panah," balas Naruto, ia memang tidak tahu alasannya memilih panah sebagai senjata untuk Hinata padahal senjata itu dulunya pernah dipakai oleh matenya. Apakah ia terlalu bernostalgia karena Hinata memiliki mata yang sama dengan matenya? Entahlah, ia tidak tahu alasannya.

**TRANG! **

** DOR!**

Suara logam yang saling beradu dan suara tembakan membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, mendapati dua warna berbeda tengah saling beradu senjata. Biru gelap dan merah muda. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura tengah bertarung di salah satu sudut training field. Hinata begitu kagum dengan kemampuan Sakura, gadis itu tidak hanya cantik tapi juga lihai dalam menggunakan senjata. Gadis berambut merah muda itu begitu lihai menggunakan _shot gun_ di tangan kanannya dan sebuah _katana_ di tangan kirinya, gadis itu tampak begitu tangguh jika dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?," tanya pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya, sepertinya Naruto menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hinata.

"A-aa, tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Sepertinya _Teme_ sukses dengan calon agen asuhannya itu, dia temanmu bukan?," tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan, pikirannya sekarang kembali diselimuti sebuah tanda tanya besar, apakah ia cukup pantas berada di sini?

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan, Hinata?" Direksi pandangan gadis berambut _indigo_ itu teralih pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya, sang tutor tampak menatapnya penuh tanya, ada sebersit kekhawatiran yang terlihat di sepasang _blue sapphire_ milik tutornya.

"A-aku hanya berpikir apakah aku pantas berada di sini? A-aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apa pun," jawab Hinata pelan, ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ia begitu lemah ketika berhadapan dengan sepasang mata sebiru lautan milik Naruto? Mata pemuda itu seolah memaksanya untuk mengatakan semua pikirannya pada pemuda itu.

Sebuah helaan nafas pendek terdengar dari pemuda itu sebelum ia berujar,"Kau pernah mengatakan hal itu ketika pertama kali aku memintamu masuk akademi. Kau tahu, kau memiliki sebuah kemampuan, kemampuan yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatku merasakan berbagai perasaan yang seharusnya tak ku rasakan lagi. Kau spesial, ada sesuatu pada dirimu yang membuatmu lebih dari yang lainnya."

"Apa?," cicit Hinata pelan, kepala gadis itu kembali menunduk tak ingin bertatapan dengan sepasang _blue sapphire _milik Naruto.

Sebuah tangan membuat kepala Hinata yang tadinya menunduk menjadi mendongak, membuat sepasang _amethyst _milik gadis itu berhadapan dengan sepasang _blue sapphire_. Kedua pipi milik gadis itu sekarang terasa hangat, ia sangat yakin sekarang wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, lagi-lagi jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Ia memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan jarak seperti ini tapi ia jelas menikmati kedekatannya dengan Naruto.

"Ketulusanmu, keberanianmu, semua yang ada dalam dirimu adalah hal yang istimewa."

"Uzumaki-_sensei_? Hinata-_chan_? Kalian sedang apa?," sebuah suara kembali membuat Naruto dan Hinata terpisah, gadis berambut _indigo_ itu merasa seperti déjà vu. Tadi pagi hal yang sama juga terjadi, bedanya tadi pagi mereka tertangkap basah oleh Temari dan sekarang tertangkap basah oleh sosok berambut merah muda, Sakura.

"E-etto, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," balas Hinata gugup, rasanya begitu malu mengalami kejadian seperti ini lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _Dobe_?"

"Aku akan mengajari Hinata menggunakan ini, _Teme_," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah panah dan busur yang ada di dekatnya.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sedikit heran dengan pilihan Naruto, dari sekian banyak senjata yang ada, kenapa harus panah dan busur? Bukankah itu berarti Hinata akan memakai senjata yang sama seperti yang digunakan oleh mate Naruto?

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau kenapa?," tanya Sakura pada pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?," ulang Naruto mengikuti kata-kata gadis berambut merah muda itu, sebelah alis si pirang itu terangkat tinggi, sejak kapan sahabat temenya itu dipanggil dengan sufiks-_kun_?

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu?," tambah si pemuda pirang itu.

"Sejak tadi pagi," jawab Sakura polos tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya Naruto, sepertinya tutor Hinata itu belum puas dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Ayo pergi, Sakura," ajak Sasuke pada gadis itu, sebelah tangannya yang tak menggenggam katana segera menarik tangan gadis itu menjauh dari Hinata dan Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?," gumam Naruto pelan.

Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai sahabatnya dan Sakura, Hinata justru merasakan sebuah aura berbeda. Aura kelam tapi terasa begitu tipis seolah ingin menghilang, samar-samar ia merasakan aura yang familiar untuknya, seperti milik Naruto saat pemuda itu berubah dalam mode _lucifer_. Aura-aura itu seperti tengah bergerak mendekat.

"Se-_sensei_, apa Naruto-_sensei_ merasakan sesuatu?," tanya Hinata membuat Naruto memandangnya penuh tanya, apa maksud gadis itu?

"Maksudmu apa, Hinata?"

"A-aku merasakan aura aneh tapi begitu tipis," jawab gadis itu separuh tak yakin karena aura yang tadi ia rasakan semakin tipis.

Naruto tampak masih menatap lekat gadis berambut indigo itu, tampaknya pemuda pirang itu tengah menimbang-nimbang pernyataan Hinata barusan. Ia memang tidak merasakan aura aneh sejak tadi tapi mengingat kehadiran Suigetsu dan Juugo tempo hari, bisa jadi apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar.

"Nanti aku akan melapor, sebaiknya sekarang kita berlatih dulu. Kau ingin menyelamatkan temanmu bukan?," putus Naruto, baginya ini yang terbaik. Belum tentu jika ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri ketika ia bertemu si pemilik aura aneh itu, lagi pula masih ada Hinata yang harus ia urus.

"Ba-baik, _sensei_."

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata tidak menyadari sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik mereka dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Sepasang mata itu memincing tak suka ketika menatap rona merah yang tercetak di wajah Hinata saat gadis itu menatap Naruto.

"Harusnya kau tidak berada di sini," sebuah suara dingin membuat pengintaian sosok itu terhenti, si pemilik suara menatap tak suka ke arah sosok itu. Sosok pengintai itu justru menyeringai ketika menyadari siapa orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya, sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tato '_ai_' di dahi.

"Heh, apa pedulimu?," tanya sosok itu.

"Kau hanya menjemput kematianmu jika tetap berada di sini, para pendiri Camp of Fire jelas memiliki kepekaan yang lebih tinggi dari pada mereka."

Gaara hanya mendengar suara dengusan nafas dari sosok itu, ia tahu tujuannya dan tujuan sosok itu jelas berbeda tapi dia akan melakukan apa saja asal semua rencanya bisa terwujud. Termasuk bekerja sama dengan sosok dihadapannya, tuan muda baru Dark Heaven.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Ingat, kami akan datang lagi, persiapkan semuanya," kata sosok itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri.

Direksi pandangan pemiliki jade itu berubah arah, kini ia menatap sosok berambut pirang yang tengah mengajari seorang gadis berambut indigo. Ia memang membenci sosok berambut pirang itu, Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang telah membuatnya kehilangan seorang gadis yang begitua ia cintai.

"Kita lihat sejauh apa takdir mengikatmu dengan gadis itu, Uzumaki."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku pergi?," rutuk Sakura pada pemuda berambut raven yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis merah muda itu jelas kesal karena si rambut raven tiba-tiba membawanya pergi padahal ia masih ingin melihat manisnya interaksi Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil menghindari onyx dihadapannya.

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku dari pada mengganggu mereka."

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya, Sasuke-kun!," rajuk gadis berambut merah muda itu pada pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya. Tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka seperti sebelumnya, Sakura bebas merajuk seperti apa pun pada pemuda itu. Semua ini terjadi karena Sasuke sudah mengerti semuanya, pemuda itu sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya gadis di sampingnya itu.

**Flash back mode on**

Malam sudah sepenuhnya berlalu ketika Sakura tiba di asrama akademi, ia sedikit menyesali perbuatannya yang meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, menyesali kenapa ia berbicara terlalu banyak dihadapan Uchiha Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia tidak berniat meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja tanpa penjelasan, hanya saja inilah caranya untuk membantu Hinata, membantu gadis itu untuk bisa menemukan takdirnya. Helaan nafas pendek terdengar kala ia memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, kamar itu masih sama, gelap dengan jendela yang tertutup rapat. Meskipun saat ini matahari sudah menggantikan bulan, kamar itu tetap saja gelap, Sakura menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat kamar ini tetap dalam kondisi gelap.

**KLIK!**

Sepasang _viridian_ milik Sakura melebar ketika tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi lebih terang, bukan, bukan dia yang menyalakan penerangan. Lagi-lagi sepasang mata hijau itu melebar karena terkejut akan kehadiran sosok lain di ruangan itu, sesosok pemuda berambut _emo _yang tengah duduk, menatapnya dengan sepasang _onyx_ sekelam malam dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Kenapa _Senpai_ ada di sini?," tanya Sakura setelah ia berhasil menguasai keadaan, mengabaikan degupan jantungnya yang menggila akibat kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Kau yang menyuruhku datang menemuimu jika aku sudah tahu."

Dalam hati, gadis berambut merah muda itu separuh merutuki kemampuannya dalam mengingat sesuatu. Bukankah ia sendiri yang menyuruh Sasuke menemuinya jika pemuda itu sudah tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya?

"Jadi, _Senpai_ sudah tahu?," tanya Sakura, berusaha memastikan apa yang akan mereka bahas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hn."

Sakura memang sudah tahu semua ini akan terjadi tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang melebihi normal ketika bersama pemuda beriris sekelam malam itu. Sejak ia tahu tentang benang merah yang mengikatnya dan Sasuke, Sakura merasa seperti sudah tahu segalanya tentang pemuda itu padahal mereka baru bertemu ketika ia masuk ke akademi.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau kau adalah _mate_ku?," pemuda itu kembali buka suara, sejak tahu kenyataan tentang Sakura, pertanyaan itu terus menerornya. Normalnya, kaum campuran lah yang lebih tahu keberadaan matenya tapi sekarang justru terbalik, _mate_nya yang menemukan dirinya.

"Kau tahu tentang peramal _delphi_?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sejanak, peramal _delphi_? Bukankah mereka adalah peramal yunani kuno? Setahunya peramal _delphi_ sudah sangat jarang ditemukan, mereka lebih suka menyembunyikan kemampuannya atau bahkan menghilangkan kemampuan itu. Lalu apa hubungannya gadis dihadapannya dengan peramal _delphi_?

"Kau salah satu dari mereka?," tebak pemuda itu.

"Bukan, aku penyihir _celtic_ kuno. Ada peramal _delphi _yang berbaik hati menunjukkan apa takdirku dan benang merah kita," jelas gadis itu sambil tersenyum simpul, senyum yang terus menghantui Sasuke selama beberapa hari ini.

"Kau percaya begitu saja?"

"Aku membaca pikirannya sendiri jadi aku percaya ramalan itu," jawab gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sasuke tahu hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikan semuanya, ia harus menghisap darah gadis itu tapi kejadian yang dialami Naruto membuatnya dilema. Sekarang ia merasa takut, takut jika Sakura bernasib sama seperti _mate _Naruto. Jauh dalam hatinya ia memang merasaksan sebuah perasaan baru pada gadis berambut merah muda itu tapi apa yang dirasakannya sekarang bukanlah bukti absolut bahwa gadis itu adalah _mate_nya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu banyak tentang _Camp of Fire_?," kata bungsu Uchiha itu sambil memerangkap tubuh Sakura di antara kedua lengannya. _Onyx _miliknya kini berhadapan dengan sepasang _viridian_ milik Sakura, debaran jantungnya menjadi satu-satunya melodi yang bisa ia dengar.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?," lirih gadis itu. Ada keraguan dalam kata-kata gadis itu dan semua itu jelas membuat Sasuke semakin bimbang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab?"

"….."

Jarak di antara keduanya semakin menipis, Sakura merasa seperti tersihir ketika menatap sepasang mata sekelam malam milik pemuda dihadapannya. Ia tahu hal itu jelas tidak mungkin, Sasuke bukanlah penyihir seperti dirinya, pemuda itu adalah kaum campuran, _mate_nya. Awalnya ia memang tidak memperkirakan akan menjadi _mate_ seorang kaum campuran tapi ketika ia membaca ramalan itu, ia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia merasa telah terikat dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini, ada sesuatu pada diri Sasuke yang membuatnya tidak bisa menjauh dari pemuda itu. Inikah yang dinamakan cinta?

"Kau yakin kau adalah _mate_ku?," tanya pemuda itu lirih, hembusan nafasnya dan gadis itu saling bertabrakan menimbulkan sensasi memabukkan bagi keduanya. Hanya sebuah anggukan yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika aku menghisap darahmu dan kau bukan _mate_ku?"

"Aku tahu, kematian."

Bungsu Uchiha itu sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu, menatap lekat sepasang mata hijau meneduhkan milik Sakura. Gadis ini tahu konsekuensinya, lalu apa lagi yang ia ragukan? Apakah ia takut Sakura akan bernasib sama seperti _mate_ Naruto? Tapi gadis dihadapannya dan _mate_ Naruto jelas berbeda.

"Aku….. tidak ingin membunuhmu," bisik pemuda itu pelan, sekali pun dalam tiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya terselip nada dingin dan datar, Sakura tahu pemuda itu benar-benar tulus mengucapkannya.

Gadis itu mendongak, membuat dahi mereka bersentuhan. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di pipinya kala menatap wajah tampan Sasuke dari jarak dekat, sekarang pasti pipinya sudah semerah tomat. Ia tahu pemuda itu meragukannya, awalnya ia juga ragu ketika membaca ramalan itu tapi kemudian ia mempercayainya. Percaya bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke terikat sebuah benang merah yang justru menurut Sasuke sebuah kutukan.

"Kau bisa membuktikannya, aku ingin kau membuktikannya," gumam gadis itu. Ia ingin Sasuke sama seperti dirinya, percaya bahwa mereka memang terikat dengan sebuah ikatan antara kaum campuran dan _mate_nya.

"Jika aku ma-hhmmpf," gadis berambut merah muda itu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya sudah membungkam bibirnya.

Dingin. Lembut. Itu yang Sakura rasakan ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke, rasa dingin itu terasa begitu pas dengan bibir hangat miliknya. Lidah Sasuke menjilat bibir gadis itu berulang kali, seperti meminta ijin untuk masuk ke dalam mulut gadis berambut merah muda itu. Menuruti instingnya, Sakura perlahan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda itu dan mulai membuka mulutnya. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat keduanya mengakhiri pagutan mereka, bungsu Uchiha itu sempat menjilat ujung bibirnya merasakan rasa manis yang tertinggal. Mungkin rasa manis dari gadis dihadapannya adalah satu-satunya rasa manis yang ia tolerir.

"Aku ingin kau membuktikannya," kata gadis itu sekali lagi sambil mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala?"

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa ini bukan kutukan tapi benang merah yang menghubungkan kau dan aku."

**Flash back mode off**

"Aku baru tahu kau sudah menemukan _mate_mu, Sasuke," sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke dan gadisnya itu, refleks, pemuda Uchiha itu mengalungkan tangannya ke arah pinggul Sakura. Insting protektifnya sebagai seorang kaum campuran membuatnya bertindak seperti itu padahal Sakura bukanlah gadis yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinnya sendiri.

"Kau," desis Sasuke tak suka, _onyx_ miliknya menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sayangnya sosok itu justru memamerkan senyuman tanpa dosa khas miliknya.

"Dia siapa, Sasuke-_kun_?," tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dan pemuda dihadapannya bergantian.

"Hanya teman lama, Nona Jelek."

**TWITCH**

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi gadis berambut musim semi itu, sosok pucat dihadapannya benar-benar memancing emosi. Memangnya ada seorang gadis yang mau dicap jelek?

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran di sini? Seharusnya kau langsung ke menemui Shikamaru."

"Tadinya aku memang ingin langsung menemui pemuda pemalas itu tapi tanda di leher gadismu membuatku berhenti," balas sosok pemuda berkulit pucat yang masih saja mempertahankan senyumannya. Disinggung mengenai tanda di lehernya membuat Sakura refleks menyentuh tanda itu, bekas taring Sasuke saat pemuda itu menghisap darahnya. Tanda itu tidak akan pernah hilang, itu adalah bukti bahwa Sakura adalah mate seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan gadis itu membalas perasaan pemuda berambut raven di sebelahnya.

"Ku kira itu bukan urusan para _lucifer_," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Setidaknya menjadi urusanku seorang teman lama."

.

.

.

Aura kelam yang dirasakan Hinata tidak menghilang begitu saja melainkan timbul tenggelam, kadang aura gelap itu muncul begitu kuat kadang aura itu begitu tipis. Gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu tidak lagi membicarakan aura yang ia rasakan pada Naruto. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk jika pemuda itu terlibat lebih jauh dengan aura yang ia rasakan.

"Kau masih memikirkan aura itu?," tanya si pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba membuat Hinata tersentak kala menyadari sosok pirang itu sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"U-uhm, sedikit."

"….."

"Na-naruto-_sensei_, _mate Sensei_ seperti apa?," tanya Hinata hati-hati, ia tahu topik ini cukup sensitif bagi Naruto tapi ia ingin tahu seperti apa gadis yang memiliki posisi penting di hati tutornya.

Awalnya pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan aneh, seperti menilai gadis berambut _indigo _itu tapi kemudia sebuah kurva senyuman muncul dari wajah pemuda itu. Hinata merasa aliran darahnya kini berpindah ke area pipinya, rasanya wajahnya memanas ketika menatap senyum itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bisa melihat sang tutor tersenyum sekalipun ia tahu senyuman itu bukan untuknya, sekalipun ia tahu senyum itu menyimpan sejuta kegetiran yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Dia cantik, kuat dan berani. Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak menyebutku dengan sebutan bodoh, gadis yang terlalu memikirkan orang lain," jawab pemuda itu.

"….."

"Kalian memiliki mata yang sama," tambah Naruto.

**Hinata POV**

Rasa sakit itu datang lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tahu yang ku lakukan benar-benar bodoh, sudah jelas aku akan merasa sakit jika Naruto-_sensei_ membahas matenya tapi aku tetap saja memancingnya agar menceritakan gadis itu. Sayangnya, Naruto-_sensei_ hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mengingat gadis itu. _Sensei_, bisakah _Sensei_ tersenyum karena aku? Tertawa lepas karena aku bukan karena mate _Sensei_?

Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin? Kaum campuran hanya setia pada satu _mate_ dan Naruto-_sensei_ sudah memiliki _mate_nya. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal egois semacam itu, cukup seperti ini saja, cukup berada di dekat Naruto-sensei dan menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Bagiku itu sudah cukup.

"Tapi meskipun warna mata kalian sama, aku tetap merasa kau memiliki mata yang berbeda dari miliknya."

"Maksud _Sensei_ apa?," tanyaku padanya.

"Matamu lebih memancarkan keberanian dan ketulusan, aku… suka _amethyst_ milikmu."

Benarkah itu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Naruto-_sensei _bilang dia suka mataku? Apa yang ada di sebelahku ini benar-benar Naruto-_sensei_?

"Hei, Hinata. Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?," tanya Naruto-_sensei_ sambil mengamati wajahku.

**Normal POV**

"E-etto, mungkin karena panas _Sensei_," jawab Hinata cepat sebelum pemuda pirang itu mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Sebaiknya aku segera melapor pada Shikamaru-nii tentang aura itu, mungkin saja ada penyusup lagi," kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau mau ikut?," tambah pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Sepasang amethyst itu mengengadah, menatap ragu blue sapphire dihadapannya.

**BOOOM!**

Sebuah suara ledakan membuat keduanya menatap kepulan asap yang ada di arah timur, sebelah alis Naruto terangkat heran menatap titik yang kini dipenuhi asap berwarna hitam itu. Sementara Hinata justru merasakan aura itu menguat, aura kelam seperti milik pemuda yang menculik Tenten.

"Sensei, aura di tempat itu semakin kuat," kata Hinata, gadis itu melirik pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Ekspresi pemuda itu kini berubah 180 derajat, sepasang blue sapphire itu kini lebih gelap memancarkan hawa membunuh dan amarah di dalamnya. Tangan Naruto mengepal kuat menahan gejolak amarah yang tengah dirasakannya. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar, aura itu memang semakin kuat, aura milik seseorang yang paling ia benci.

Raungan alarm tanda bahaya di _Camp of Fire_ menggema di seluruh sudut tempat itu, para calon agen segera di evakuasi sedangkan para agen ANBU segera menuju lokasi kejadian. Para penghuni _Camp of Fire_ tahu, yang mereka hadapi bukanlah orang biasa. Aura yang menguar dari tempat itu seperti sebuah sura tantangan perang bagi para ANBU, mereka jelas mengenali aura yang ada di tempat itu.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk? Bukankah semuanya sudah diperketat?," tanya sosok berambut orange dengan tindikan di wajahnya, Pain jelas tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu kembali menyusup? Keamanan _Camp of Fire_ sudah diperketat sejak saat itu tapi kali ini mereka kembali kecolongan atau memang ada penyusup di antara mereka?

"Bukankah ini bagus, Pain? Bertemu teman lama tidak buruk," kata Kisame yang sudah menggendong pedang kesayangannya, bagi pria mirip hiu itu ini adalah kesempatan bagus. Ia akan membereskan urusannya dengan organisasi itu.

"Tidak bagus jika mereka sudah menemukan apa yang mereka cari."

"Kita akan tetap menjalankan rencana?," tanya wanita berambut pirang panjang pada rekannya yang berkulit pucat.

"Ya, sekarang saatnya menyambut teman lama, Tsunade," balas Orochimaru sambil menatap kepulan asap hitam yang kian membumbung tinggi. Sepertinya teman lama mereka ingin mengumumkan perang.

"Apa kita harus mengurung bocah itu?," tanya Jiraiya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Orochimaru.

"Ku rasa tidak perlu, ada yang bisa mengendalikan bocah itu."

Kepulan asap akibat ledakan tadi mulai menghilang, menyisakan sebuah lubang besar di permukaan tanah. Beberapa siluet mulai muncul dari kepulan asap tipis itu, membuat para agen ANBU yang ada di sana segera memasang kuda-kuda.

"Wow, tidak ku sangka sambutan kalian semeriah ini," kata sesosok pemuda berambut hitam, di belakangnya sudah ada beberapa orang yang cukup familiar bagi para anggota ANBU, teman lama mereka.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?," tanya sosok berambut pirang yang merangsek maju ke depan, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah ketika menatap sosok seorang pemuda di antara orang-orang itu.

"Tenang, tenang, kau seharusnya senang bisa bertemu denganku, Uzumaki Naruto," balas si rambut hitam.

"Siapa dia, _Dobe_?," tanya Sasuke pada sahabatnya itu, pemuda berambut hitam itu tampaknya tahu banyak tentang sahabat _dobe_nya.

Naruto memincingkan matanya, mencoba mengenali siapa pemuda bermbut hitam itu. Sepasang _blue sapphire_ miliknya terbelalak ketika menatap wajah pemuda yang mirip dirinya itu, bedanya pemuda itu memiliki warna rambut hitam sedangkan rambutnya sendiri berwarna pirang. Siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya?

"Kenapa kalian datang ke tempat ini?," tanya sang ketua dewan, ia tidak suka jika wilayahnya diusik apa lagi oleh orang-orang dari organisasi ini.

Hinata yang ada di belakang Naruto mengamati sosok-sosok dihadapannya satu per satu, direksi pandangannya terhenti pada sosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang memiliki mata seperti miliknya. _Amethyst_ milik Hinata melebar kala mendapati siapa yang ada di samping pemuda itu.

"Tenten-_chan_!"

.

.

.

TBC  
.

.

.

Yeaaayy, betapa senangnya saya bisa menulis kata TBC di fic ini. Entah kenapa saya seneng bisa menyelesaikan chap ini meskipun saya nggak tahu hasilnya memuaskan di hati para readers atau nggak. Sesuai janji saya, para agen udah ketemu sama Dark Heaven dan Hinata udah ketemu sama Tenten #ketawa nista. Nggak terasa udah sampe chapter 7, chapter yang membuat saya bingung sejujurnya. Awalnya saya mau masukin sedikit penjelasan tentang Hinata tapi akhirnya saya masukin ke chap selanjutnya karena mau bikin some thing romance buat para chara di sini #sok romantis, so maaf kalo scene nya rada-rada aneh sepertinya sudah banyak dugaan tentang siapa matenya Naruto, saya nggak mau jawab sekarang biar readers nebak-nebak #dilempar. Ok, cukup sekian obrolan gaje saya, silahkan tinggalkan review, saran, kritik, apa pun deh, mau tanya juga boleh. Review kalian adalah tambahan semangat saya buat ngetik fic ini.

.

.

.

^^ **Review**? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Balasan review XD :

**Kurara**

Iya itu menma, maaf sebelumnya nggak bisa up date kilat m(_ _)m. Makasih sarannya, udah tak tambahin genrenya XD. Review again? ^^

**iaansl**

Di chap ini ada hints matenya Naruto kok, scene battle? Ada dan semoga nggak mengecewakan ya #pundung. Yang muncul di depan sasusaku? Iya itu Sai. Soal Tenten ada di chap depan #dilempar, buat Temari sama Gaara mereka sebenernya bukan kaum campuran, jadi nggak semua anggota ANBU itu kaum campuran. Yosh, reviewnya ditunggu XD.

**Brian123**

Yang datang siapa? Tenang di chap ini kejawab kok XD. Review? ^^

Nggak apa-apa kok baru review, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali XD. Rencananya sih pengen cepet-cepet sampe ending, doakan aja segera selesai #dilempar ke hawai. Ok, reviewnya ditunggu XD

**Nirina-ne Bellanesia**

Gomen nggak bisa flash up date m(_ _)m, semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan ya. Review again?

**Kuntua**

Pertempuran? Tenang aja ada kok XD. Reviewnya ditunggu lagi ^^

**Rahmadi HLW**

Makasih udah mau nunggu up datenya XD, semoga chap ini juga bisa memuaskan. Review again? XD

**Cakacaka**

Yosh, ini lanjutannya. Reviewnya ditunggu

**HyuNami NaruNata**

Makasih sebelumnya , maaf nggak bisa up date kilat nih m(_ _)m. Review again? XD

**bluerose**

Iya Hinata bisa merasakan aura, gaara ngomong sama siapa? Ayo tebak dong #dilempar sandal. Siapa yang dicintai Gaara? Ada hintsnya kok di chap ini XD. Kenapa Tenten ada dipihak musuh? Jawabannya ada di chap depan, so stay tune ya XD. Ok, review again?

**amichy**

Makasih nih sebelumnya XD, maaf kalau up datenya lama m(_ _)m, perlu cari ilham dulu #pundung. OK, reviewnya ditunggu ^^

**orchideeumi**

Gaara pengkhianat? Di chap ini dijelasin kok. Nggak perlu pake anda, formal banget kayaknya XD. Di chap ini uda dijelasin tapi kalo masih kurang jelas semuanya ada di chap depan. Yosh, review? XD

**Yourin Yo**

Makasih buat semangatnya XD, review? ^^

**Yumi Murakami**

Minata sama Kushina? Kemungkinan besar mereka nggak muncul soalnya udah terlalu banyak make chara nih #didemo. Ok, reviewnya ditunggu ya XD

**aeon zealot lucifer**

Naruto bakal nyadar atau nggak? Dia bakal sadar kok nanti #dirasengan. Teman lama? Ada di chap ini XD. Review again?

**Megu-chan**

Maaf sebelumnya nggak bisa up date kilat m(_ _)m, semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan . Reviewnya ditunggu XD

**Anaatha Namikaze**

Makasih sebelumnya udah dibilang keren XD, rentan up date biasanya dua minggu sekali tapi sekarang terganggu karena beberapa hal. Ok, ditunggu reviewnya ^^

**Karizta-chan**

Ini kelanjutannya semoga masih seru ya XD, review again?

**Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet**

Mate Naruto? Ada hintsnya di sini XD. Naruto nggak sadar perasaannya? Emang kan dia baka #dirasenshuriken. Maaf nggak bisa up date kilat m(_ _)m, yosh, review? XD.

**Sun for The Dark ©** **cherry aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Bisakah kegelapan mendapatkan sinarnya kembali? Jawab pertanyaanku jika memang masih ada cahaya untuk orang-orang yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan sepertiku. Tak akan ada cahaya yang sama bagi kegelapan, hanya ada kesendirian bagi kegelapan. Aku adalah kegelapan, bukan matahari seperti yang kau katakan.

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Declaration of War

.

.

.

_Tidak ada orang yang pernah tahu bagaimana masa depan kita, sama sepertiku yang tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Yang aku tahu aku hanya ingin bersamamu, jadi bolehkah aku menjadi orang yang egois sekali ini saja?_

Sepasang _amethyst_ milik Hinata masih mengamati sosok gadis berambut cokelat bercepol dua yang berada di belakang pemuda yang menculiknya. Tatapan Tenten masih saja kosong sama seperti terakhir kali Hinata bertemu dengannya, gadis bercepol itu juga tak bergeming meskipun Hinata berulang kali menyebut namanya. Sementara itu Uzumaki Naruto masih berusaha mengenali siapa pemuda berambut hitam yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya, ia benar-benar tak mengingat pemuda itu tapi sebaliknya pemuda itu sepertinya begitu mengenalnya.

"Tenten-_chan_! Ini aku, Hinata!," teriak Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hentikan Hinata, percuma kau memanggilnya. Gadis itu sedang tidak sadar," kata Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Hinata.

"Ma-maksud Sakura-_chan_ apa?"

"Dia tidak memiliki kesadaran, semua gerakannya diatur oleh pengguna mantra," balas Sakura.

"Kalian tidak berkepentingan di tempat ini, sebaiknya kalian segera keluar," perintah Pain pada sekelompok orang berpakaian serba hitam yang dipimpin sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan coretan di kedua pipinya.

"Tenang-tenang, seharusnya para dewan tidak perlu seperti itu. Kami hanya datang berkunjung," balas si rambut hitam.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?!," teriak Naruto lantang, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap _Dark Heaven_. Untuk apa mereka repot-repot membuat sebuah ledakan? Seharusnya jika mereka ingin menyerang _Camp of Fire_, mereka akan bertindak lebih hati-hati lagi, penyerangan _Dark Heaven_ kali ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Ckckckck, sepertinya ingatanmu memang memburuk ya, _Nii-san_. Kami hanya ingin mengambil gadis itu, jadi serahkan dia baik-baik maka kami akan pergi dengan damai," jelas pemuda yang tengah menunjuk ke satu arah, Hyuuga Hinata.

Rahang Naruto mengeras, ia benar-benar muak dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang ada dihadapannya. Siapa pemuda itu? Kenapa ia berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Nii-san_? Dan lagi untuk apa dia mengincar Hinata? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepala Naruto.

"Dia anggota _Camp of Fire_, kami tidak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja padamu."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya sendiri," balas si rambut hitam.

Detik itu juga orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam yang ada di belakangnya berloncatan berusaha mengambil gadis berambut _indigo_ yang ada di sebelah Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa menatap orang-orang yang berloncatan ke arahnya, entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Keringat dingin mulai turun melalui kedua pipinya, ia benar-benar takut, firasatnya mengatakan orang-orang ini bukanlah orang baik terutama pemuda berambut hitam wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto. Aura milik orang itu terasa begitu pekat, Hinata seolah merasa lehernya seperti tercekik ketika merasakan aura pemuda itu.

Hembusan angin yang begitu kencang menerpa sekeliling Hinata ketika orang-orang itu berada di dekatnya, sebagian dari orang berbaju hitam itu terpental ke belakang beberapa meter sementara sisanya masih melayang-layang di udara. Sepasang amethyst itu kembali melebar kala menyadari siapa dewa penyelamatnya kali ini, masih sosok yang sama yang sudah menolongnya berulang kali, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku jika kalian ingin menyentuhnya. Shikamaru-_nii_, hentikan jurusmu, kau membuat Hinata tidak bisa bergerak. Sakura, bawa pergi Hinata dari sini," perintah pemuda berambut pirang itu, sepasang _blue sapphire_ miliknya kini berubah warna menjadi _orange_, memancarkan hawa membunuh.

"Ta-tapi," cicit Hinata pelan, ia merasa semua ini tidak benar. Seharusnya ia bisa berada di samping pemuda itu, membela dirinya sendiri dan bukannya harus pergi menyelamatkan diri seperti seorang pengecut. Selain itu, Hinata ingin tahu alasan orang-orang itu, kenapa mereka begitu menginginkan dirinya? Padahal ia hanyalah orang biasa yang tidak terlalu menonjol.

"Bawa Hinata sekarang Sakura, ini bukan urusan para calon agen," kata sosok pemuda mirip Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ayo, Hinata," ajak Sakura pada gadis berambut indigo itu. Hinata hanya bisa menatap sekilas wajah Naruto sebelum Sakura membawanya pergi dengan kecepatan di luar akal sehat.

Para dewan yang ada di belakang Naruto mulai berjalan ke sisi Itachi, ini adalah tanggung jawab mereka sebagai seorang dewan, melindungi _Camp of Fire_ apa pun resikonya. Seringai mulai terpatri di wajah kedua kubu, bagi mereka ini bukanlah sekedar perseturuan antara dua kubu, ini adalah ajang pembuktian siapa yang membuat keputusan yang lebih tepat. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika _Camp of Fire_ dan _Dark Heaven_ memiliki sebuah hubungan yang aneh, anggota masing-masing organisasi terkadang adalah orang-orang yang berhubungan baik saudara, sahabat, bahkan kekasih tapi mereka justru memilih berada di kubu yang berseberangan.

"Lama tak jumpa adikku," sapa Kisame sambil menyeringai, samehada miliknya teracung pada sosok pemuda bertaring yang tengah melayang dihadapannya.

"Yo, kakak," balas Suigetsu sambil menyeringai.

"Pergi dari tempat ini sekarang selagi masih ada kesempatan," kata Pain memperingatkan untuk terakhir kalinya. Kata-kata sang ketua dewan seperti sebuah tanda untuk memulai pertarungan, detik itu juga para agen ANBU segera turun menempatkan posisi mereka melawan Dark Heaven.

"Ini akan menyenangkan, Naruto-nii," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu sebelum meloncat ke arah Naruto. Dari tangan pemuda itu muncul sebuah pedang dengan pendar cahaya berwarna merah, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu sudah berada di hadapan Naruto dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?," tanya Naruto yang tengah menahan laju pedang pemuda berambut hitam itu, ia seperti membangun sebuah tembok tak kasat mata yang berpendar berwarna biru ketika bersentuhan dengan pedang milik musuhnya.

Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya memberikan sebuah seringaian mengejek sebagai jawaban, ia kembali membenturkan pedangnya sebelum menjawab,"Kau lupa? Baiklah akan aku ingatkan siapa aku, namaku, Uzumaki Menma."

Sepasang mata berwarna orange milik Naruto melebar kala pemuda berambut hitam itu menyebutkan namanya, detik itu juga Menma kembali mengayunkan pedangnya pada perisai milik Naruto. Sebuah retakan kecil terbentuk pada perisai milik pemuda pirang itu. Keduanya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaan kacau di sekitar mereka, bahkan para anggota _Dark Heaven_ sepertinya melupakan tujuan awal mereka untuk mengambil Hinata.

"Inikah kekuatanmu, _Nii-san_? Menggelikan," ejek Menma sambil mengayunkan kembali pedangnya.

**PRANGG!**

** DOR!**

Bersamaan dengan hancurnya perisai milik Naruto sebuah peluru menyerempet bahu Menma, kedua pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. Bahu mereka turun naik berusaha mencari pasokan oksigen lebih banyak, titik-titik berwarna merah jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Dua pemuda itu sama-sama terluka, lengan atas Naruto mulai mengucurkan darah sementara Menma meringis menahan sakit pada bagian kakinya.

"Serahkan saja gadis itu dan kami akan pergi dengan damai, bukankah dia bukan siapa-siapa? Kenapa kau harus membelanya?," tawar Menma pada pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya.

**Naruto POV**

Semua yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang benar, Hinata memang bukanlah siapa-siapa dalam hidupku, aku memang baru mengenalnya dalam hitungan hari. Hinata hanyalah calon agen yang harus ku asuh tapi keberadaannya benar-benar membingungkanku. Dia yang seharusnya tidak berarti untukku tapi aku tidak ingin dia terluka, bukankah itu aneh? Seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu lagi, seharusnya perasaan itu hanya untuk mateku, lalu kenapa aku memiliki perasaan semacam ini pada Hinata? Pada gadis yang seharusnya bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku _Nii-san_? Kau berminat?," tanyanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Masih ada hal yang mengganjal, kenapa mereka menginginkan Hinata? Dia hanya calon agen yang tidak sengaja ku temukan lagi pula Hinata masuk ke _Camp of Fire_ hanya untuk menyelamatkan si gadis bercepol dua yang dibawa Neji. Apa _Dark Heaven_ tahu sesuatu tentang Hinata? Dan kenapa pemuda bernama Menma itu memiliki marga yang sama denganku? Bahkan dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _Nii-san_.

"Untuk apa kau menginginkan Hinata?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Gadis itu adalah kunci agar tidak ada lagi kaum campuran seperti kita, jika kau pintar lebih baik kau menyerahkannya pada kami maka tidak ada lagi kaum campuran dan penderitaan karena tidak memiliki _mate_," jelasnya.

Apa lagi ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kata-katanya, apa maksudnya dengan tidak ada lagi kaum campuran? Tapi kenapa Hinata yang menjadi kuncinya?

"Rencanamu hanya akan menghancurkan keseimbangan dunia, bukankah itu sama saja menghancurkan semuanya?," sebuah suara yang cukup familiar mengalihkan pemuda bernama Menma itu, tanpa melihat aku sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Shikamaru-_nii_. Sepertinya dia tahu rencana _Dark Heaven_ yang berhubungan dengan Hinata dan lagi kenapa tadi Shikamaru-_nii_ mengunci bayangan Hinata? Seperti sengaja mengumpankan Hinata pada mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, apa kau mengerti rasa sakit kaum campuran yang kehilangan _mate_nya?," tanyanya lagi.

Ya, Shikamaru-nii memang bukan kaum campuran, tidak semua agen ANBU termasuk kaum campuran. Mereka mungkin tidak mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialami kaum campuran yang tidak memiliki _mate_ tapi selama aku bersama mereka, aku belajar satu hal. Mereka memahami rasa sakit yang kami rasakan, kami seperti berbagai sedikit rasa sakit kami pada teman-teman kami di sini.

"Jadi hanya itu tujuanmu?," tanyaku cepat.

"Tentu saja."

**End Naruto POV**

Kali ini pemuda berambut pirang itu bergerak cepat, belum ada satu detik ia telah berada dihadapan Menma, mengacungkan _revolver_ miliknya ke arah pemuda yang memimpin _Dark Heaven_. Uzumaki Menma hanya menyeringai melihat sikap Naruto, di sekelilingnya sudah ada para anggota _Dark Heaven_ yang mengarahkan senjata pada Naruto sementara di sisi Naruto agen ANBU dan dewan _Camp of Fire_ menghalangi mereka. Ia benar-benar menikmati penyambutan _Camp of Fire_ ini, tidak sia-sia menyusupkan beberapa orang di organisasi pemerintah. Seperti dugannya, pertarungan ini benar-benar menarik.

"Ku rasa cukup sampai di sini, kita akan bertemu lagi ketika gerhana matahari mucul dan akan ku pastikan itu adalah akhir dari _Camp of Fire_," kata Menma sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan anggota _Camp of Fire_ dan para dewan.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berlari, ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura yang menarik tangannya sementara tangan Sakura yang kosong menggenggam sebuah tongkat. Kedua bahu Hinata turun naik seiring usahanya untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus melarikan diri? Bukankah ia calon agen _Camp of Fire_? Seharusnya dia bisa ikut bertarung bersama para agen, seharusnya ia bisa tetap berada di samping Naruto, dan seharusnya ia bisa menyelamatkan Tenten.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_, kita akan pergi ke mana?," tanya Hinata di tengah nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kita akan pergi ke markas bawah tanah, ku rasa di sana tempat yang paling aman untukmu. Bertahanlah Hinata-_chan_, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Beberapa meter di depan mereka tampak sebuah gerbang yang terbuat dari tanaman, beberapa bunga berwarna kuning mempercantik gerbang itu. Itukah markas bawah tanah yang dikatakan Sakura? Tapi sepertinya tidak terlihat seperti sebuah markas justru tampak seperti sebuah taman bunga. Di belakang gerbang itu terlihat beberapa bunga yang tengah bermekaran sementara sisanya masih berbentuk kuncup, sisanya tumbuhan berwarna hijau yang menambah keasrian tempat itu. Tiba-tiba saja langkah kedua gadis itu terhenti, _amethyst_ milik Hinata melebar ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian bersama agen lainnya?," tanya Sakura. Gadis itu menatap dua sosok dihadapannya dengan pandangan tajam penuh selidik, nada bicaranya bahkan berubah seperti sedang bertemu dengan seorang musuh.

"Kami hanya ingin mengecek keselematan Hyuuga Hinata," balas sosok berambut perak yang hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutupi masker. _Viridian_ milik Sakura berkilat penuh kebencian kala menatap sosok itu, sepertinya ia tidak menyukai salah satu pelatih _Camp of Fire_ itu.

"Ingin mengecek keselamatan Hinata atau ingin membawanya pada _Dark Heaven_?"

_Amethyst_ milik Hinata melebar ketika mendengar kata-kata Sakura, apa maksudnya dengan membawanya pada _Dark Heaven_? Bukankah dua sosok yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ada di pihak _Camp of Fire_? Terlebih lagi Kakashi adalah salah satu pelatih _Camp of Fire_, mungkinkah dua orang itu berkhianat? Hinata menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang ada di sebelah Kakashi, tatapan dari sepasang _jade_ itu masih sama, masih menyimpan kilatan amarah. Sayangnya, Hinata masih bisa melihat kesedihan ketika _jade_ itu menatapnya, seperti ada sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam ketika sepasang mata milik Gaara bersirobok dengan _amethyst_ miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu, Nona Haruno, apa yang kau bicarakan?," tanya Kakashi.

"Berhentilah bermain-main di depanku! Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi pelatih _Camp of Fire_!," bentak Sakura pada Kakashi, tongkat yang ada di genggaman Sakura kini teracung ke arah Kakashi.

**Hinata POV**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa maksud kata-kata Sakura-_chan_? Semua ini benar-benar membingungkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa _Dark Heaven_ ingin menangkapku padahal aku bukanlah petarung yang hebat seperti para agen atau pasukan khusus.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Nona Haruno. Sebaiknya serahkan gadis yang ada di belakangmu itu pada kami," kata Gaara dingin.

Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, Gaara memang tidak pernah menyukaiku. Tatapannya selalu menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam padaku, penuh amarah tapi aku bisa melihat kesedihan ketika mata kami bertemu. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa pun tentangnya tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada Gaara, dia terluka. Mungkin memang dia tidak seperti Uzumaki-_sensei_, dia bukanlah seorang kaum campuran yang akan menderita luka begitu dalam ketika kehilangan _mate_nya tapi dia juga terluka, entah karena apa.

**Normal POV**

"Hadapi aku jika kalian ingin mendapatkan Hinata," kata Sakura yang kini bersiap dengan sebuah _shot gun_ di tangan kanannya, ia segera mengambil posisi dihadapan Hinata berusaha menghadang dua laki-laki itu. Pemuda berambut merah yang ada di sebelah Kakashi segera mengeluarkan _shot gun revolver_ dan mengarahkannya pada Sakura sementara Kakashi masih memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan.

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu, Sakura," gumam Kakashi pelan.

"Hentikan sandiwaramu, Kakashi _nii-san_."

Tanpa ragu gadis berambut merah muda itu segera menarik pelatuk _shot gun_ miliknya tepat ke arah kepala Kakashi, sayangnya refleks pria itu lebih cepat, ia menghindar sepersekian detik dari peluru itu. Dengan kecepatan yang tak kasat mata Kakashi sudah berada di samping Sakura, mengarahkan samurai miliknya tepat pada leher gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sepasang _viridian_ Sakura terbelalak menyadari posisinya kali ini, ia kecolongan, seharusnya dia bisa lebih berhati-hati ketika menghadapi Kakashi.

"Sakura-_chan_!," teriak Hinata, gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu segera mendekat berusaha membantu Sakura agar terlepas dari Kakashi, sayangnya ia tak menyadari bahaya yang mengintai dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, rasanya seperti terikat tali yang begitu erat hanya saja ia merasakan tekstur kasar mirip pasir yang menjerat tubuhnya. Sepasang amethyst milik gadis itu menjelajah tubuhnya sendiri, pandangannya kemudian terpaku pada lilitan pasir yang ada di pergelangan kakinya, ia jelas tahu siapa yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Pemuda bertato '_ai_' yang sedari tadi di samping Kakashi kini sudah beralih ke belakang Hinata, cengkeraman pasir pemuda itu semakin erat saja seolah tak peduli dengan Hinata yang mulai kesakitan.

"Lepaskan Hinata!," kata Sakura penuh penekanan, sorot matanya menatap benci pada pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan mendekati Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu masih berusaha memberontak agar lepas dari jeratan pasir-pasir Gaara sayangnya setiap ia berontak maka jeratan pasir itu semakin kuat.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan sebaiknya kau menjauhi Uzumaki? Inilah akibatnya jika kau tetap bersamanya, Nona. Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku saat itu," kata Gaara dingin, kedua tangan milik pemuda berambut merah itu mengepal kuat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ini keputusannya, ia akan mengikuti rencana _Dark Heaven_, membawa gadis berambut _indigo_ yang terjebak dalam pasirnya kepada Tuan muda _Dark Heaven_. Gaara tidak sepenuhnya mengerti rencana mereka tapi paling tidak ia tahu _Dark Heaven_ membutuhkan gadis yang ada dihadapannya untuk sebuah rencana baru, sebuah rencana membangun dunia baru tanpa kaum campuran dan semua penderitaan mereka. Ia tidak peduli dengan rencana itu, sama tidak pedulinya dengan nasib gadis itu, ia hanya ingin membalas apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto padanya. Ini balasan karena pemuda itu membuatnya kehilangan gadis yang begitu ia cintai, paling tidak pemuda berambut pirang itu akan terlambat menyadari betapa pentingnya gadis Hyuuga itu dalam benang takdirnya.

"Sebaiknya bereskan gadis itu, _Sensei_, tuan muda itu tidak terlalu suka menunggu," kata Gaara dingin, sebelah tangannya kini berusaha menyeret Hinata agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!," teriak Hinata yang masih berusaha meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Gaara, sebaliknya pemuda berambut merah itu tampak menulikan indra pendengarannya berusaha tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang dikatakan Hinata.

Sakura masih saja diam di tempatnya, gadis berambut merah muda itu masih memandang sinis ke arah Kakashi. Keduanya tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata sehitam malam yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari rerimbunan pohon, pemilik mata sehitam malam itu kini mengalihkan direksi pandangannya menuju gadis berambut indigo yang masih berontak dari Gaara. Mata sekelam malam itu melebar beberapa detik ketika menatap Hinata, detik selanjutnya ia melanjutkan pengamatannya pada Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau juga seorang _mate_ kaum campuran, Sakura. Kau menerimanya?," tanya Kakashi yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu sendu, berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang menatapnya remeh seolah keberadaan Kakashi adalah sesuatu yang salah.

"Ku rasa itu bukan urusanmu, cepat lepaskan aku dan kembalikan Hinata!"

Hatake Kakashi menatap gadis yang masih ditawannya dengan pandangan sendu, sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin melawan Sakura apa lagi melukai gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sayangnya ia sudah memilih jalan ini, jalan yang ia lalui sekarang bukanlah jalan lurus seperti prinsipnya dulu, jalan yang sekarang ia pilih adalah jalan yang mungkin akan membawanya pada kehancuran. Tapi hanya dengan jalan ini ia bisa mendapatkan orang yang ia cintai lagi, dengan jalan ini ia tidak akan kehilangan lagi dan dengan jalan ini tidak akan ada lagi kaum campuran.

"Tidak ada gunannya mengubah dunia, yang mereka tawarkan padamu hanya kebahagiaan semu, _Nii-san_. Tidakkah kau mengerti, semua hanya kepalsuan," tambah Sakura, kali ini terselip nada penuh luka dalam suara gadis itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura, ini jalan yang aku pilih. Mungkin nanti kita akan bertemu sebagai musuh dan aku tidak akan bisa menyebutmu sebagai adikku tapi paling tidak kau sudah memiliki pemuda yang akan selalu menjagamu, semoga kau dan Sasuke bahagia," bisik Kakashi di telinga Sakura.

Tepat sebelum pria berambut perak itu menghilang, sekelebat bayangan berwarna hitam mengambil tubuh Sakura, menjauhkan gadis berambut merah muda itu dari Kakashi. Sebuah bayangan lain segera membawa gadis berambut _indigo_ yang ada tengah meronta setelah sebelumnya membuat pemuda berambut merah yang ada di dekat gadis itu terpental beberapa meter. Pemuda bertato '_ai_' itu meringis menahan sakit, ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan _liquid_ berwarna merah kental dengan bau anyir.

"Sok pahlawan lagi, Uzumaki. Kau pikir ada gunannya menyelematkan gadis itu?," tanya Gaara sarkastis. Tentu saja ia menyadari aura penyelamat Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, lagi-lagi pemuda berambut pirang itu mengganggu urusannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membawa Hinata pada mereka?!," teriak Naruto pada pemuda berambut merah itu, sepertinya pemuda beriris _blue sapphire_ itu masih tidak percaya bahwa Gaara berada di pihak _Dark Heaven_. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir jika seorang Sabaku Gaara menjadi informan bagi musuh _Camp of Fire_, apa lagi berniat menyerahkan Hinata pada organisasi itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia bukan siapa-siapa untukmu? Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya."

"Ku rasa kau tahu pasti bahwa mereka berdua terikat, tuan Sabaku," sebuah suara membuat Gaara dan Naruto menoleh, sesosok pemuda berambut _ebony_ tampak memamerkan senyumannya pada kedua pemuda itu sementara di sebelahnya gadis berambut merah muda masih menatapnya tak percaya. Sakura tidak menyangka jika sosok _lucifer_ dihadapannya itu mau repot-repot menolongnya.

"Ku pikir ini bukanlah urusan seorang _lucifer_, sejak kapan _lucifer_ tertarik pada urusan kaum campuran?," Gaara balik bertanya pada sosok pemuda penuh senyum itu, kehadiran pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu jelas tidak ia perhitungkan.

"Tentu saja menjadi urusan kaum lucifer mengingat kau ingin mengubah dunia kami."

"Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya apa maksud pembicaraan kalian? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dan kenapa Kakashi-_sensei_ menyandera Sakura?," tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memang tidak tahu apa pun, ia langsung menuju ke tempat Hinata setelah _Dark Heaven_ meninggalkan area _Camp of Fire_. Ia masih tidak mendapatkan informasi apa pun, tentang pemuda berambut hitam yang memanggilnya _Nii-san_ juga tentang _Dark Heaven_ yang begitu menginginkan Hinata dan sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan Gaara yang mengkhianati _Camp of Fire_.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Uzumaki. Cepat serahkan gadis itu," balas Gaara cepat.

**TRANG!**

Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura segera mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Kakashi, refleks pria berambut perak itu segera menangkis serangan Sakura. Naruto sendiri segera membentuk perisai yang terlihat seperti angin di sekitarnya membuat pasir-pasir milik Gaara berterbangan di udara. _Blue sapphire _milik Naruto kini berganti menjadi berwarna _orange _menatap tajam ke arah Gaara, sementara pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu kini membantu Naruto menyerang Gaara.

"Kau masih bisa mundur, masa depanmu akan berbeda."

"Cih, aku tidak perlu nasehat seorang lucifer sepertimu," kata Gaara yang kini mengarahkan _shot gun revolver_ miliknya pada pemuda berambut _ebony_ yang kini menempelkan sebuah pisau belati di lehernya.

Sebuah cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan membuat kedua pemuda itu saling menjauhkan diri, fokus mereka kini berganti ke arah gadis yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto. Tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan, awalnya cahaya putih kemudian berubah warna menjadi cahaya hitam pekat seperti sebuah bayangan, terus berganti dengan begitu cepat. Sepasang mata _orange_ milik Naruto masih tidak mempercayai pemandangan dihadapannya, kenapa Hinata bisa mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hitam dan putih berulang-ulang? Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?

Pandangan Hinata terlihat kosong, gadis itu seperti tak memiliki fokus. Sesekali kilatan cahaya berwarna hitam dan putih saling menyambar ke arah tubuh Hinata, membuat Naruto harus menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu. Sakura yang masih melawan Kakashi kini beranti mengamati Hinata yang kini tengah berubah, gadis itu tampak mengayunkan tongkatnya beberapa kali. Detik selanjutnya sebuah kembang api berwarna hijau muncul di udara seperti sebuah tanda peringatan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat ringkus gadis itu, dia bisa membuat _Camp of Fire_ hancur!," perintah sebuah suara dingin yang begitu familiar di telinga Naruto. Sosok para pendiri _Camp of Fire_ bermunculan satu demi satu, ketiganya segera membentuk sebuah segel yang memunculkan sebuah rantai berwarna keperakan. Rantai-rantai itu segera membelit tubuh Hinata yang tengah meronta, entah mengapa Naruto seperti merasakan sebuah _déjà vu_. Ia pernah berada di situasi yang sama seperti Hinata, dibelenggu karena dianggap membahayakan tapi kenapa gadis itu dianggap berbahaya?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya kebas, ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia sudah berada di tempat yang begitu aneh, tempat itu mirip seperti papan catur, ada bidak berwarna hitam dan putih yang saling mengisi. Kemana pun Hinata melihat tidak ada apa pun, hanya warna hitam dan putih yang saling mendominasi.

"Dimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat ini?," tanya Hinata lirih. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa berada di tempat ini, seingatnya ia sedang berada di balik punggung Naruto, lalu kenapa sekarang ia berada di tempat aneh seperti ini?

"Kau memang benar-benar cantik ya, Hinata," sebuah suara lembut membuat Hinata terkejut, gadis berambut indigo itu menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat itu, berusaha mencari si pemilik suara.

"Aku ada di sini"

Sepasang _amethyst_ milik Hinata melebar ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, dihadapannya kini sudah ada sesosok gadis cantik berambut hitam dengan mini dress berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Sudut-sudut bibir gadis itu tertarik membentuk sebuah kurva senyuman, sepasang _amethyst_ milik gadis itu menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata yang melembut. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik, seperti seorang malaikat, kulitnya seputih susu dengan bibir pink yang alami.

"S-siapa kau?," tanya Hinata, ia kembali mengamati kembali _amethyst _milik gadis itu, menyadari kemiripan mata mereka berdua.

"Namaku Hyuuga Natsuki."

"Hyuuga?," ulang Hinata, ia tidak ingat memiliki kerabat bernama Natsuki bahkan ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Kenapa wajahnya begitu familiar? Hinata seperti pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu tapi dimana? Kapan ia bertemu gadis itu?

"Ya Hyuuga, garis keturunan _lucifer_ murni. Sebenarnya kita berbagi kehidupan, Hinata."

"Berbagi kehidupan? A-apa Natsuki-_san_?," kejar Hinata, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan gadis bernama Natsuki itu.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya ada klan Hyuuga dibagi menjadi dua, garis keturunan _lucifer _murni dan garis keturunan manusia biasa. Setiap manusia dari klan Hyuuga berbagi kehidupan dengan seorang _lucifer_, jika manusia itu mati maka kaum _lucifer_ Hyuuga akan sempurna. Jika yang manusia masih hidup maka kekuatan kaum _lucifer_ tidak sempurna, terbelenggu separuh."

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seolah masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. Rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi mendengar seseorang bercerita bahwa keluargamu terbagi menjadi dua kelompok, _lucifer_ dan manusia. Ia tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak pada kata-kata Natsuki, sebelumnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang garis keturunan Hyuuga yang terbagi. Rasanya benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya tapi Hinata begitu ingin mempercayai kata-kata gadis itu, entah kenapa ia merasa yakin gadis itu tidak mungkin menipunya.

"Ja-jadi, Natsuki-_san_ i-ingin membunuhku?," tebak Hinata, gadis itu lagi-lagi memamerkan sebuah senyuman lembut pada Hinata seolah berusaha menenangkan gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Tidak, aku sudah mati. Lagi pula kita berdua berbeda dari keturunan Hyuuga lainnya."

**Hinata POV**

Natsuki-_san_ bilang dia sudah mati? Lalu tempat apa ini? Apakah ini surga? Atau neraka? Dan lagi kenapa Natsuki-_san_ bilang kami berbeda dari keturunan Hyuuga yang lainnya? Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa keluargaku memiliki garis keturunan yang berbeda.

"Kau terlihat bingung, Hinata. Apa ini terlalu tiba-tiba?," tanya gadis itu membuyarkan semua pemikiranku, ia kembali tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Ketika melihatnya tersenyum aku seperti merasakan sentakan rasa bahagia sekaligus rasa sakit yang begitu dalam.

"E-etto, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Rasanya Natsuki-_san_ begitu familiar untukku."

"Tentu saja begitu, kita terikat. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kita terikat, akan selalu merasa pernah bertemu padahal kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya," jelas Natsuki-_san_ seolah tahu semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku.

"Baiklah, waktuku sudah hampir habis. Akan ada orang lain yang menjelaskan semuanya, Hinata. Ah, aku hampir melupakan sesuatu, berjanjilah padaku, jaga orang itu baik-baik, dia sudah terlalu lama terluka."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tubuh Natsuki-_san_ berangsur-angsur menjadi transparan. Berulang kali aku memanggil namanya tapi Natsuki-_san_ hanya tersenyum padaku, yang aku lihat terakhir kali adalah kegelapan dan senyuman Natsuki-_san_.

"-nata, Hinata-_chan_! Hei, dia sudah sadar," samar-samar aku mendengar suara Sakura-_chan_ memanggil namaku berulang kali. Perlahan aku melihat seberkas sinar yang begitu menyilaukan hingga membuatku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang menatapku dengan wajah yang begitu khawatir dan penuh tanya. Sosok yang sudah berulang kali menolongku, sosok yang membuatku merasakan perasaan sakit begitu dalam, sosok yang membuatku ingin tetap berada di sisinya sekali pun aku terluka, Naruto-_sensei_.

**Normal POV**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Kau tidak terluka bukan?," tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sementara gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu tengah berusaha untuk duduk. Di sekeliling mereka sudah ada para pendiri _Camp of Fire_ yang ditemani Sasuke sementara sosok gadis berambut merah muda tengah asyik mengamati Hinata dan Naruto.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, sensei," cicit Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi ketika kau pingsan? Beberapa kali kau menggumamkan sesuatu," selidik Tsunade pada gadis itu. Memang ketika ia memeriksa Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri, gadis itu beberapa kali menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku bertemu seorang gadis, Hyuuga Natsuki."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Errr, bingung mau ngomong apa, saya tahu udah lama banget nggak up date fic ini #pundung di pojokkan. Ada banyak hal yang bikin chapter ini molor dan saya ngerasa chapter ini agak hancur, maaf buat kehancuran chapter ini m(_ _)m. Chapter ini ada OC namanya Natsuki, bayangin aja dia mirip sama Hinata tapi rambutnya hitam dan lebih pendek dari rambut Hinata di shippuden. Mungkin readers udah bisa nebak siapa Natsuki #dilempar sandal. Ok, terima kasih buat yang udah mau membaca chap ini, buat yang udah review, fave dan follow, kalian yang saya tetep nulis meskipun sering saya delete lagi XD. Review kalian bener-bener berarti buat saya karena itu penyemangat buat melanjutkan fic ini, so, sebagai pembaca yang baik silahkan tinggalkan review kalian biar saya tahu apa yang harus saya perbaiki buat chapter depan ^^.

.

.

.

^^ **Review?** ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Balesan review XD :

**uzugakure no satoy**

Iya, akhirnya up date XD. Review again? ^^

**lavender bhity-chan**

Hmm, saya nggak tahu sih ini udah cepet atau belum, semoga cepet ya . Review? XD

Ini lanjutannya ^^, reviewnya ditunggu lagi

**aeon zealot lucifer**

Makasih dibilang makin keren XD, ini lanjutan ceritnya, semoga masih bikin penasaran, heheheh. Review? XD

**j**

Ini lanjutannya XD, review again? ^^

**GazzelE VR**

Jawabannya ada di chap ini, silahkan baca aja ^^. Reviewnya ditunggu

**Yumi Murakami**

Gaara dulu suka sama mate Naruto? Kasih tau nggak ya #dilempar ke kutub. Kakashi kakak Sakura? Jawabannya ada di sini kok XD. Naruto kapan sadar? Bentar lagi sadar kok, sabar ya, hehehehe. Reviewnya ditunggu ^^

**naruhimeazura**

Makasih udah suka sama fic ini , yang penting kan sekarang review, nggak apa-apa kalo telat XD, semoga nanti mau review lagi ^^. Ini udah di up date secepet yang saya bisa XD. Review again? :3

**Yukori Kazaqi**

Iya mate Naru yang dulu itu Natsuki, tadinya memang mau Shion tapi karena beberapa alasan jadinya nggak jadi tapi dia tetep ada sih di fic ini. Ok, review? XD

**vii-chan**

Hahahaha, dosa dong kalo bikin mati penasaran XD. Ini udah up date secepet yang saya bisa, semoga suka ya^^. Reviewnya ditunggu lagi XD.

Iya dia mate Naruto, kalo bingung nanti ada penjelasannya kok tapi di chap depan #dilempar ke Alaska. Yosh, review? XD

** .9**

Mata Naruto yang orange bentuknya kaya kalo dia mau jadi kyuubi jadi bukan mata kodok, di chapter satu udah dijelasin kok, coba baca lagi deh XD. Reviewnya ditunggu lagi

**Anaatha Namikaze**

Makasih buat semangatnya, udah dilanjut nih XD. Review again? ^^

**Megu-chan**

Siapa si lucifer? Jawabannya ada di chap ini XD. Hahaha, emang ada yang beda sih, saya agak kebawa style orang lain gara-gara ngeditin cerita temen #author aneh. Makasih buat semangatnya, semoga ini termasuk cepet up datenya. Reviewnya ditunggu XD.

**Brian 123**

Ini chapter selanjutnya, makasih udah mau nunggu . Review again? ^^

**SyHinataLavender**

Siapa Hyuuga Natsuki? Jawabannya di chap ini kok, silahkan baca di bawah ^^. Review?

**Guest 1**

Ini udah up date secepet yang saya bisa, semoga nggak lumutan lagi ya XD. Reviewnya ditunggu XD

**Yourin Yo**

Iya mate Naruto yang dulu itu Natsuki, review again? XD

**orchideeumi**

Yang Gaara suka itu Natsuki? Hmmm, jawaban lebih jelasnya ada di chapter depan #dilempar. Ini udah up date, semoga termasuk cepet ya, hehehehe. Ya udah deh panggil yang kamu enak aja XD. Review? ^^

**Kyoanggita**

Siapa Natsuki? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini kok XD. Siapa Hinata? Ada di chapter depan, jadi stay tune aja ya, hehehehe. Semoga ini termasuk cepat deh ^^. Reviewnya ditunggu lagi XD

**IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku**

Hmmm, belum tahu sih mau sampe chapter berapa, yang jelas kurang dari 20 kok XD. Review? ^^

**Dilaedogawa 12**

Ini chapter 9 nya, makasih udah mau nunggu dan follow . Review again? XD

**Kharai'chan**

Akhirnya kamu bikin akun juga ya, hehehehe. Jangan panggil senpai deh, tua banget kayaknya #nggak sadar umur. Makasih buat semangatnya XD. Reviewnya ditunggu ^^

**hime-chan 1301**

Maaf kalo up datenya kelamaan, semoga yang ini nggak terlalu lama ya XD. Review again? XD

**ryuuka nana**

Ini udah up date XD, maaf kalo nggak terlalu panjang ya m(_ _)m. Yosh, review?

**Kurara**

Makasih buat semangatnya XD, review? ^^

**Blue NaNadia**

Nggak apa-apa kok baru review, semoga mau review lagi ya # XD. Makasih udah mau nunggu, saya emang agak lama kalo nulis, hehehehe, makasih juga buat semangatnya. Semoga chapter ini nggak terlalu lama ^^. Review again? XD

**Guest 2**

Ini udah lanjut , review? XD

**Sun for The Dark ©** **cherry aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Bisakah kegelapan mendapatkan sinarnya kembali? Jawab pertanyaanku jika memang masih ada cahaya untuk orang-orang yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan sepertiku. Tak akan ada cahaya yang sama bagi kegelapan, hanya ada kesendirian bagi kegelapan. Aku adalah kegelapan, bukan matahari seperti yang kau katakan.

.

.

.

Chapter 9 : Truth of Her

.

.

.

_Ketika berada di sini, aku tidak bisa mengenali siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Semua kenyataan yang muncul tiba-tiba membuatku tidak mengerti apa pun, sebenarnya rahasia apa yang tidak ku tahu? Siapa sebenarnya dirku?_

Ketika Hinata menyebutkan nama gadis itu, ekspresi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya terlihat begitu berbeda. Mereka tampak begitu terkejut ketika mendengar nama Natsuki, sementara pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di samping Hinata tiba-tiba saja mematung. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras ketika mendengar nama Natsuki keluar dari bibir Hinata, pandangannya berubah menjadi kosong seperti pandangan Tenten kemarin.

"Natsuki? Kau bilang Natsuki?," ulang Naruto, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak percaya bahwa Hinata bertemu dengan Natsuki.

"I-iya, namanya memang Hyuuga Natsuki."

"Seperti apa gadis itu?," kejar Naruto lagi.

"D-dia gadis berambut hitam dengan mata yang mirip denganku. Ah, dia juga memiliki sebuah tato _phoenix_ berwarna merah di lengan kirinya."

Naruto masih separuh tak percaya pada kata-kata Hinata, tidak mungkin Natsuki yang ditemui Hinata adalah Natsukinya. Lagi pula, seingatnya Natsuki yang dikenalnya tidak pernah memberi tahu siapa pun tentang marganya, selama ini Natsuki hanya memperkenalkan diri dengan nama kecilnya. Sayangnya semua ciri-ciri yang disebutkan gadis berambut _indigo_ itu mengarah pada Natsuki.

Orochimaru mengamati gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan salah satu pendiri _Camp of Fire_ itu. Tatapan pria berambut panjang itu seperti tengah menilai Hinata, sementara kedua rekannya masih terdiam di tempat. Ketiganya jelas tidak memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, mereka tidak tahu jika Hinata akan bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Apa kau yakin dia Natsuki?," tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya, kali ini suara pemuda itu meninggi. _Blue sapphire_ milik Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, membuat gadis itu merasa ketakutan dengan tatapan Naruto.

"Sasuke, bawa Naruto keluar."

Tanpa menunggu lama pemuda raven itu segera menyeret Naruto keluar, ia jelas paham alasan Orochimaru menyuruhnya membawa pergi Naruto. Pertemuan Hinata dengan gadis itu jelas mempengaruhi kestabilan Naruto, mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto yang jelas-jelas dalam masa tidak stabil mendengar cerita tentang gadis itu. Masih segar kejadian beberapa bulang lalu ketika para agen ANBU membahas kematian Natsuki, ketika Naruto mendengarnya, pemuda itu kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Ia mengamuk, merusak hampir separuh _Camp of Fire_ seorang diri. Amukan pemuda berambut pirang itu baru terhenti setelah ketiga pendiri _Camp of Fire_ datang untuk membelenggunya. Sejak saat itu semua pembicaraan tentang Natsuki dilarang, tidak ada satu pun agen yang boleh membahas kematian gadis itu.

"Lepas, lepaskan aku, _Teme_!," teriak Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Hinata bisa bertemu dengan Natsuki? Kenapa Natsuki menemui Hinata dan bukan dirinya? Bukankah Natsuki tidak mengenal Hinata?

"K-kenapa Naruto-_sensei_?," tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir, ia tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan gadis bernama Natsuki itu? Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kata-kata terakhir Natsuki sebelum ia menghilang.

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang membawa pemuda berambut pirang yang masih meronta-ronta, meninggalkan Hinata bersama ketiga pendiri _Camp of Fire_ dan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda. Hinata baru menyadari bahwa ia sekarang berada di kamarnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ketika ia tak sadarkan diri? Dan lagi kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba pingsan?

"Apa aku juga harus pergi?," tanya Sakura tibat-tiba memecah kesunyian yang merayapi ruangan itu. Memang aneh Sakura masih diperbolehkan berada di ruangan itu sementara tidak ada satu pun dewan _Camp of Fire_ yang berada di sana.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu pergi lagi pula ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan."

"Sekarang, katakan Hinata, apa yang dikatakan Natsuki padamu?," tanya sosok pria berambut putih panjang dengan gaya mirip landak, kali ini wajahnya tampak begitu serius berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang bisa dibilang selalu berpenampilan konyol.

"Di-dia bilang keluarga Hyuuga terbagi menjadi dua garis keturunan, _lucifer_ dan manusia," jawab Hinata yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, gadis berambut indigo itu tidak mampu menatap ketiga pendiri _Camp of Fire_ yang kini seperti menginterogasinya. Ia juga masih separuh tidak percaya bahwa keluarganya berbeda dari manusia normal lainnya, itukah sebabnya ia selalu merasa tidak normal?

Tsunade menghela nafas pelan, ia memang sudah menduga cepat atau lambat Hinata akan tahu rahasia tentang keluarga Hyuuga tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Natsuki sendiri yang memeberi tahu gadis itu. Natsuki. Mengingat nama itu membuatnya merasa bersalah, seandainya saja ia bisa mencegah para dewan yang memulai perang, pasti gadis itu masih hidup. Diliriknya lagi sosok Hinata yang masih terdiam, seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin saja gadis itu masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa keluarganya sedikit berbeda.

Keluarga Hyuuga awalnya memiliki keturunan kaum campuran tapi tetua keluarga Hyuuga yang merupakan kaum _lucifer_ lebih memilih untuk membunuh keturunan kaum campuran. Mereka melakukan pembantaian selama beberapa tahun dengan dalih membersihkan keturunan mereka. Ketika banyak pihak yang memprotes, akhirnya jalan lain dipilih oleh para tetua. Mereka memutuskan untuk memasangkan kaum campuran dengan kaum _lucifer_ murni atau manusia, mengabaikan aturan bahwa kaum campuran harus bersama _mate_ mereka. Setelah beberapa tahun rencana mereka berhasil, keluarga Hyuuga memiliki dua garis keturunan, kaum _lucifer_ murni dan manusia biasa. Keturunan Hyuuga yang manusia tidak tahu menahu tentang dua garis keturunan apalagi tentang mereka yang berbagi kehidupan dengan kaum _lucifer_.

"Kau tidak percaya padanya?," tanya Orochimaru pada gadis itu, pria berambut panjang itu akhirnya kembali angkat bicara.

"A-aku ingin percaya tapi rasanya begitu sulit."

"Sayangnya semua yang dikatakan Natsuki memang benar, ceritanya terlalu panjang yang jelas keluarga Hyuuga memiliki dua garis keturunan yang berhubungan. Kekuatan keturunan _lucifer_ akan sempurna ketika keturunan Hyuuga yang manusia mati, bukankah di keluargamu sering terjadi kematian misterius?"

Apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru memang benar, seingat Hinata banyak kerabatnya yang tiba-tiba saja meninggal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Selain itu, kematian di keluarga Hyuuga terjadi setiap tahun, membuat orang-orang di sekitar keluarga Hyuuga mulai berspekulasi. Beberapa orang menganggap hal itu terjadi karena keluarga Hyuuga dikutuk sementara sisanya menganggap hal itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar, bukankah setiap makhluk hidup memang akan menghadapi kematian?

"Tapi, kenapa Natsuki-_san_ mengatakan kalau aku berbeda dari keluarga Hyuuga yang lainnya?," pertanyaan inilah yang sedari tadi berkeliaran di benak Hinata. Jika Natsuki dan dirinya memang berbagi kehidupan, bukankah seharusnya Natsuki berusaha membunuhnya sejak dulu? Lagi pula gadis itu baru menampakkan diri sekarang, ketika Hinata berada di _Camp of Fire_.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, sebaiknya sekarang kau beristirahat. Sakura, kau ikut kami."

.

.

.

"Sialan kau, _Teme_! Kenapa membawaku ke tempat ini?," amuk Naruto pada sahabat berambut _raven_nya, pemuda beriris _blue sapphire_ itu kini tengah terikat di salah satu pohon yang ada di _training field_. Disekeliling tubuhnya melilit sebuah tali dengan pendar berwarna keperakan, ketika Naruto berusaha memberontak tali itu akan mengalirkan arus listrik yang membuat pemuda itu kembali diam.

Bahu Naruto naik turun, tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit karena terlalu banyak dialiri listrik bertegangan rendah, rasanya sendi-sendinya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. _Blue sapphire_ miliknya menatap sosok pemuda berambut mirip pantat ayam yang tengah menatap ke arah danau di _training field_, pemuda itu tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu sampai-sampai mengabaikan Naruto yang sedari tadi meronta.

"_Teme_! Lepaskan aku!," teriak Naruto lagi. Pemuda itu benar-benar frustasi dengan keadaannya sendiri, seharusnya tadi ia bisa melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan tidak berakhir di tempat ini. Seharusnya ia bisa bertanya pada Hinata tentang Natsuki, tentang gadis yang telah pergi darinya.

"Tenanglah, _Dobe_. Kau akan memancing para dewan datang, keadaanmu bisa lebih buruk dari ini jika mereka datang."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendengus kesal mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, semua yang dikatakan bungsu Uchiha itu memang benar. Jika para dewan menganggapnya berbahaya mereka justru akan segera menahannya, artinya kesempatannya untuk bertanya pada Hinata akan semakin kecil. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek, pikirannya kembali melayang pada kata-kata Hinata, mengingat kembali nama seorang gadis yang disebutkan Hinata.

**Naruto POV**

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Hinata bertemu dengannya, jika memang benar Hinata bertemu dengannya berarti Hinata bertemu dengan roh Natsuki. Ini benar-benar aneh, aku tidak bisa menemui roh Natsuki meskipun aku sudah pernah mencoba pergi ke neraka. Roh Natsuki tidak pernah terlihat sejak ia pergi dariku dan sekarang ia justru menemui Hinata. Kenapa dia harus menemui Hinata? Kenapa dia tidak menemuiku? Bukankah ia tidak mengenal Hinata sebelumnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Natsuki?

"_Dobe_, aku tahu kau ingin bertanya pada Hinata tentang dia tapi bisakah kau bersabar? Aku akan mencari tahu."

Cih, sejak kapan _Teme_ jadi perhatian seperti ini? Menawarkan diri untuk membantuku. Ya, aku memang ingin bertanya pada Hinata apa yang terjadi ketika dia bertemu roh Natsuki, aku ingin bertanya kenapa Natsuki lebih memilih bertemu dengan Hinata dari pada bertemu denganku. Apa kau tahu, Natsuki? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, tidak bisakah kita bertemu? Kau bisa menemui Hinata dalam wujud rohmu tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menemuiku?

"Kau tahu, _Teme_. Aku benar-benar iri padamu," gumamku pelan, sayangnya Sasuke tetap bisa mendengar suaraku. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya apa yang sedang ku bicarakan.

"Kau bisa melihat matemu, bisa berada di sampingnya. Sedangkan aku? Bahkan ia tidak mau menemuiku dalam wujud roh."

**Normal POV**

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tertegun mendengar kata-kata Naruto, ia mengerti sahabatnya itu begitu terluka karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan matenya lagi. _Mate_ Naruto memang telah tiada tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika para dewan _Camp of Fire_ memutuskan untuk menyerang markas _Dark Heaven_. Natsuki. Itu adalah nama _mate_ Naruto, gadis yang membuat sahabatnya itu merasakan luka yang begitu dalam saat ini. Lima tahun yang lalu, ketika Natsuki pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di _Camp of Fire_, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan memuja dari sepasang _blue sapphire_ milik Naruto. Natsuki memang gadis yang cukup cantik, buktinya gadis itu menjadi salah satu primadona di _Camp of Fire_. Tidak hanya itu, gadis itu juga dikenal sebagai salah satu agen terbaik yang dimiliki _Camp of Fire_, tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuannya.

Sasuke masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Naruto di hari kematian Natsuki, pemuda berambut pirang itu seperti _zombie_. Naruto seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya, ia hanya diam menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Natsuki dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah Natsuki meninggal, Naruto benar-benar berubah, ia bukan lagi Naruto yang ceria dan penuh semangat bahkan Sasuke lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto tertawa lepas atau pun tersenyum tulus tanpa beban.

"Dia pasti punya alasan, _Dobe_," komentar Sasuke pada akhirnya, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa menasehati seseorang dengan kalimat panjang lebar yang menghibur tapi ia tahu bagaimana luka yang diderita Naruto saat ini.

"….."

Ada satu hal yang masih mengusik pikiran Sasuke, entah mengapa ia merasa Natsuki memiliki hubungan dengan Hinata. Rasanya janggal roh Natsuki menemui Hinata padahal selama ini roh mate Naruto tidak pernah menampakkan diri pada siapa pun, termasuk pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Fakta bahwa Hinata dan Natsuki memiliki warna mata yang sama membuat hipotesisnya menguat. Awalnya ia dan para dewan menganggap bahwa kesamaan itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan tapi legenda yang diceritakan Ino membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, _Dobe_. Apa menurutmu Natsuki seorang Hyuuga?," tanya pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa marga Natsuki, selama ini dia hanya menyebutkan nama kecilnya."

Otak pemuda Uchiha itu kembali mencoba mengingat kejadian di kamar Hinata, gadis berambut indigo itu mengatakan ia bertemu seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Natsuki. Semua ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Hinata memang mengarah pada Natsuki yang dikenalnya, mungkinkah Natsuki adalah garis keturunan _lucifer_ dari keluarga Hyuuga? Jika memang Natsuki dari garis keturunan _lucifer_ bisa saja gadis itu berbagi kehidupan dengan Hinata yang juga keturunan keluarga Hyuuga. Kemungkinan lainnya bisa jadi Natsuki bukanlah _mate_ Naruto yang sebenarnya seperti dugaan Shikamaru beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

Sesosok gadis bercepol dua tampak tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman, di sekelilingnya beberapa bunga mulai menampakkan kuncupnya. Beberapa kupu-kupu kecil berterbangan di sekelilingnya, sesekali suara cicit burung terdengar. Pandangan gadis itu kosong seolah tak memiliki fokus, ia hanya diam tak bicara sepatah kata pun, bahkan ia tidak bergerak, seperti sebuah patung. Tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu duduk, sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat tengah mengamatinya. Pandangan matanya melembut ketika menatap gadis itu, seolah gadis itu adalah sebuah hadiah yang begitu berharga.

"Kau benar-benar seperti orang gila, Neji," sebuah suara membuat kegiatan pemuda berambut cokelat itu terhenti, lewat ekor matanya ia sudah tahu siapa yang mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, Kabuto."

Sosok yang dipanggil Kabuto mendekati Neji yang masih bertahan di posisinya, pemuda berkaca mata itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah tak paham dengan tingkah laku Neji. Menurutnya Neji tidak perlu mengamati gadis itu sampai seperti ini, bukankah gadis itu berada di bawah mantranya? Gadis itu tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan markas _Dark Heaven_ selama masih berada di bawah mantranya. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan sikap Neji yang terlalu berlebihan padahal gadis itu hanyalah sandra di sini.

"Ckckck, bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih karena aku sudah mau repot-repot menggunakan mantraku pada gadis itu?," tanya Kabuto dengan nada meremehkan sementara pemuda bermata _amethyst_ di sebelahnya tampak tak terpengaruh seolah tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kabuto.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak mengerti dengan seleramu. Untuk apa membawa seorang gadis manusia?"

Suara pria berkucir itu terdengar begitu meremehkan, membuat rahang Neji mengeras menahan amarah. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga memutih, ia tidak terima dengan kata-kata Kabuto meskipun ia tahu semua itu memang benar. Awalnya ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya membawa gadis berambut cokelat itu ke markas utama _Dark Heaven_ padahal ia jelas tahu bahwa dirinya dan gadis itu berbeda. Gadis itu manusia biasa sementara dirinya adalah seorang _lucifer_, gadis itu adalah penduduk sipil sedangkan dia adalah salah satu anggota organisasi mafia terbesar di Konoha.

Sebenarnya ia menculik gadis itu untuk sebuah misi tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya ia justru meminta bantuan Kabuto untuk memantrai gadis itu agar tetap berada di sampingnya. Ketika pertama kali melihat wajah gadis bercepol dua itu, Neji merasa begitu berbeda. Jantungnya berdetak melebihi normal seolah berlomba keluar dari dadanya, ada perasaan hangat yang begitu asing ketika ia menatap sepasang mata berwarna cokelat milik gadis itu. Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan semacam itu sebelumnya ketika berhadapan dengan para gadis _lucifer_ berdarah murni seperti dirinya.

"Dia berbeda," jawab permuda bermata _amethyst_ itu akhirnya, ia memang tidak ingin Kabuto tahu sebuah kenyataan, bahwa sebenarnya ia telah jatuh hati pada seorang gadis manusia. Jika orang lain di markas ini tahu, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin saja nyawa gadis itu akan terancam, terlebih lagi jika para tetua di keluarganya tahu. Jadi, ia akan menyembunyikan semuanya sekarang, setidaknya sampai ia tahu rencana apa yang akan dilakukan tuan muda _Dark Heaven_ yang baru.

"Ternyata kalian ada di sini," suara itu membuat Neji dan Kabuto segera menoleh, mereka membungkukan badan ketika berhadapan dengan si pemilik suara.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan muda?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Tuan muda itu kini memamerkan sebuah seringai licik yang membuat Neji dan Kabuto menatapnya penuh tanya. Memang tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemimpin _Dark Heaven_ yang baru, tuan muda mereka seperti sebuah puzzle yang begitu rumit. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia bisa membunuh pemimpin _Dark Heaven_ sebelumnya dan melakukan kudeta.

Sebelumnya memang tidak ada yang pernah menyangka jika pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu mampu menggulingkan kekuasaan pemimpin _Dark Heaven_ sebelumnya. Ketika pemuda itu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di _Dark Heaven_, ia hampir mengalahkan sepasukan mafia terlatih. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Menma lebih mudah mendekati Bos _Dark Heaven_ sebelumnya, kemudian memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk melakukan kudeta besar-besaran.

"Panggil dua mata-mata kita, persiapkan perang melawan _Camp of Fire_. Ah, jangan lupa persiapkan juga rencana penangkapan gadis itu."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera meninggalkan keduanya, sekilas ia melirik ke arah gadis berambut cokelat yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Uzumaki Menma kembali menyeringai ketika menyadari bahwa rencananya akan berhasil, ia akan mencapai tujuannya sebentar lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa kita harus menangkap gadis itu?," tanya Neji, ia memang tidak tahu apa alasan Menma yang ingin menculik gadis itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memang tidak pernah membicarakan apa pun tentang gadis itu, ketika rapat ia hanya menyinggung rencana penyerangan _Camp of Fire_.

Rencana penyerangan _Camp of Fire_ ketika gerhana matahari terjadi adalah sebuah kesepakatan yang dibuat oleh Menma dengan seluruh anggota _Dark Heaven_, itu adalah harga yang harus dibayar untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan _Dark Heaven_. Awalnya memang terjadi beberapa kali pergolakan di _Dark Heaven_ ketika Menma mulai menjabat sebagai pemimpin baru, banyak anggota yang membangkang, mencoba melakukan kudeta. Kebanyakan dari mereka justru tewas di tangan pemuda itu, menyisakan beberapa kelompok yang akhirnya menuntut sebuah perjanjian. Mereka akan mempercayai Menma, asal pemuda berambut hitam itu berhasil melenyapkan musuh utama _Dark Heaven_, _Camp of Fire_.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Neji."

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura memandang kosong ke arah langit berwarna biru yang memayunginya, pikirannya melayang pada masa lalunya. Alasannya berada di sini bukan hanya untuk memenuhi undangan _Camp of Fire_, ada alasan lain yang membuatnya datang ke tempat ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis beriris _viridian_ itu menghela nafas hari ini, rasanya ia begitu lelah dengan semua ini. Sepasang _viridian_ milik gadis itu terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang kebetulan lewat, menikmati kesejukan yang ditawarkan oleh alam. Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya membuat kedua matanya terbuka, seulas senyum ia berikan pada sosok yang mengusiknya.

"Kau ada di sini, Sasuke-_kun_," sapanya pada pemuda minim ekspresi yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn."

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tampak begitu berbeda hari ini, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengusik adik Uchiha Itachi itu. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mengamati pemuda yang menjadi _mate_nya itu, aneh, tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat berbeda," komentar Sakura akhirnya, ia benar-benar penasaran kali ini.

Pemuda berambut raven itu memilih diam, sejujurnya ia memang tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya gusar. Tentang kemungkinan bahwa Natsuki bukanlah _mate_ Naruto dan tentang pembicaraan Sakura dan Kakashi yang ia dengar ketika penyerangan _Dark Heaven_. Ya, sebenarnya Sasuke ada di sana ketika Naruto dan Sai melawan Gaara dan Kakashi. Awalnya ia memang ingin menolong _mate_nya tapi kemudian ia mendengar pembicaraan gadisnya dengan Kakashi.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura memanggil pelatihnya dengan sebutan _Nii-san_, padahal setahunya marga keduanya jelas-jelas berbeda. Secara fisik Kakashi dan Sakura juga tampak berbeda, lalu ada hubungan apa keduanya? Jika mantan pelatihnya itu tidak membelot pada _Dark Heaven_, mungkin ia tidak akan segusar ini. Terlebih lagi, Sakura belum menjawab pertanyaannya tempo hari ketika ia akhirnya membuktikan bahwa gadis itu adalah _mate_nya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura," kata Sasuke akhirnya yang justru membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi karena tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu banyak hal tentang _Camp of Fire_?," tanya Sasuke, pandangan pemuda itu masih fokus ke depan.

Gadis beriris _viridian_ itu terdiam, tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu akan bertanya hal itu lagi. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, haruskah ia jujur pada Sasuke? Tapi bagaimana jika pemuda itu nanti justru salah paham dan menjauhinya? Ia tidak bisa jauh dari Sasuke sekarang, rasanya begitu terluka jika jauh dari pemuda itu. Ah, inikah efek menjadi_ mate_ seorang kaum campuran?

"…."

Sakura masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu semakin gusar. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan, termasuk kecurigaan jika Sakura ikut terlibat dalam rencana_ Dark Heaven_. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kecurigaannya terbukti, jika seandainya Sakura ada di pihak _Dark Heaven_, sanggupkah ia melawan gadis itu?

"Aku pernah bercerita padamu salah satu sahabatku menjadi _mate_ kaum campuran," kata gadis itu tiba-tiba, pernyataan Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan bungsu Uchiha itu. Membuat pemuda itu semakin bertanya-tanya tapi Sasuke lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan cerita gadis merah muda di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya semua itu bohong, bukan sahabatku yang menjadi _mate_ kaum campuran tapi kakakku. Apa kau tahu siapa kaum campuran yang menjadi _mate_ kakakku?"

"Hatake Kakashi?," tebak Sasuke sebelum gadis itu sempat menyebutkan sebuah nama. Gadis beriris _viridian_ itu tersenyum lemah pada Sasuke, seolah membenarkan jawaban pemuda itu.

Sasuke tahu Kakashi adalah seorang kaum campuran, seingatnya mantan pelatihnya itu keluar dari _Dark Heaven_ karena ingin membangun keluarga kecil dengan _mate_nya. Karena itu ia cukup terkejut ketika mendapati pria berambut perak itu kembali ke _Camp of Fire_. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya alasan apa yang membuat Kakashi kembali menjalani profesinya, apalagi ada aturan di _Camp of Fire_ bahwa pelatih yang keluar tidak akan bisa kembali lagi tapi Kakashi justru bisa kembali ke posisinya. Mungkinkah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan _mate_ Kakashi?

"Awalnya mereka berdua hidup bahagia, menikah bahkan hampir dikaruniai seorang anak jika saja semua itu tidak terjadi," tambah gadis itu, viridiannya kini menatap penuh luka, ada sebersit kesedihan di sana.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setahun yang lalu, ada sekelompok orang tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba menyerang rumah kakakku. Saat itu Kakashi-_nii_ sedang tidak di rumah dan aku masih belajar mengendalikan kekuatanku, sementara kakakku tidak memiliki kemampuan sepertiku. Kami mencoba melawan mereka tapi akhirnya kami kalah. Satu-satunya yang ku ingat sebelum tak sadarkan diri adalah teriakan kakak yang memanggil namaku."

Wajah gadis itu kini benar-benar tampak sedih, tidak ada lagi binar di sepasang _viridian_ miliknya. Sasuke cukup menyadari beban yang dirasakan gadisnya, Sakura pasti merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga kakaknya. Tanpa dijelaskan lagi, ia tahu ini adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Sakura tahu banyak hal mengenai _Camp of Fire_ karena Kakashi adalah kakak iparnya, pria berambut perak itu pasti menceritakan banyak hal tentang tempat kerjanya. Sayangnya masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal, kenapa Sakura tidak menceritakan semuanya sejak awal?

"Aku tidak menceritakan padamu karena aku ingin menyadarkan Kakashi-_nii_, meskipun sekarang dia ada di pihak yang berbeda, dia tetap orang yang dicintai kakakku. Para dewan sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa aku, mereka memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk menyadarkan Kakashi-_nii_ tapi sepertinya aku gagal," jelas Sakura seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda beriris _onyx_ di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu memang memiliki sebuah perjanjian dengan dewan _Camp of Fire_, para dewan tidak menangkap Kakashi padahal mereka sudah tahu bahwa pria itu berada di pihak _Dark Heaven_. Mereka memberikan kesempatan pada Sakura untuk menyadarkan pria itu tapi jika pada akhirnya gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu gagal, mereka akan mengeksekusi Kakashi seperti yang seharusnya.

"Jadi Itachi-_nii_ tahu identitasmu?," tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukan gadis itu. Sekarang ia paham kenapa _Aniki_nya itu mencoba menghentikannya ketika ia ingin menolong Sakura. Ya, sebenarnya Sasuke berniat menolong Sakura yang saat itu tengah melawan Kakashi sekaligus menanyakan maksud pembicaraan gadisnya dengan Kakashi tapi Itachi justru menghalanginya dan menyuruh Sai untuk menolong Sakura.

**Flash back mode on**

"Sebaiknya kau tidak ke sana, _Otouto_," kata Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di salah satu dahan pohon, ikut mengamati pertarungan yang tengah terjadi.

"Kenapa? _Mate_ku ada di sana, aku tidak bisa diam di sini."

"Lebih baik kau menuruti kata-kataku, biarkan Sai yang menolong _mate_mu. Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku," jelas Itachi ambigu.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak ingin mengikuti kata-kata kakanya, ia ingin tetap menolong Sakura tapi kemudian otak jeniusnya mengingatkannya bahwa sang kakak adalah salah satu dewan di tempat ini. Otoritas yang dimiliki Itachi bisa saja membuatnya dikeluarkan dari _Camp of Fire_ jika membangkang perintah si sulung Uchiha. Ia tidak bisa keluar dari _Camp of Fire_ sekarang, karena _mate_nya ada di tempat ini dan ada sebuah misi yang harus ia selesaikan.

**Flash back mode off**

Perlahan, tangan besar Sasuke mengelus helaian merah muda milik Sakura, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu tidak terlalu pandai berkata-kata, ia tidak punya kata-kata puitis untuk membuat gadisnya kembali ceria tapi ia lebih suka menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan tindakan, itu lebih efektif menurutnya. Sepasang _viridian_ itu kini beralih menatapnya, ia bisa mata itu kini berkaca-kaca seperti tengah menahan tangis.

"Kau masih belum gagal, masih ada satu kesempatan lagi."

"Kapan? Kesempatan terakhirku adalah kemarin tapi aku justru tidak bisa memanfaaatkannya dengan baik," kata Sakura, tetes-tetes liquid bening kini menuruni kedua pipinya, mengalir turun kemudian jatuh bebas tanpa ingin melawan gravitasi. Kedua tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipi gadisnya, mengusap aliran air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Pemuda itu merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam ketika melihat _mate_nya menangis, rasanya seperti terserang jurusnya sendiri.

"Saat gerhana matahari, di pertempuran terakhir antara_ Camp of Fire_ dan _Dark Heaven_."

.

.

.

Kabar bahwa Sabaku Gaara dan Hatake Kakashi membelot pada _Dark Heaven_ cepat tersebar, hampir seluruh anggota dewan dan agen ANBU sudah mengetahui berita itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka awalnya tidak percaya jika dua agen itu menjadi mata-mata _Dark Heaven_, termasuk kakak perempuan Gaara, Sabaku Temari. Gadis berambut pirang itu seharian ini tampak begitu murung, ketika ia mendengar berita bahwa adiknya kini memihak _Dark Heaven_, gadis itu tampak tidak terbaca. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di benak sulung Sabaku itu, Temari pergi dari ruang rapat para dewan setelah mendengar semuanya. Gadis beriris _jade_ itu lebih memilih kembali ke tempat tinggal mantan pasukan khusus, berusaha menghindari berita tentang adiknya yang berkhianat.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?," sebuah suara membuat Temari menoleh sekilas, ditatapnya sosok berambut nanas yang ada dihadapannya sejenak. Ia tahu pemuda itu mengkhawatirkannya sekalipun pemuda berambut nanas itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Pergilah, aku butuh waktu sendiri."

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis berambut pirang itu, meskipun gadis itu menyuruhnya pergi ia tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan Temari seorang diri. Gadis itu jelas membutuhkannya sekarang, ia mengakui bahwa Temari adalah gadis yang kuat, bahkan semua orang tahu hal itu. Sayangnya, gadis itu melupakan satu hal, Temari tetap seseorang yang membutuhkan sandaran ketika ia terlalu lelah dengan semua kenyataan yang ada.

"Kau tidak perlu bertingkah sok tegar seperti itu, aku bukan orang yang baru sehari mengenalmu," kata Shikamaru yang kini duduk di sebelah gadis berkucir empat itu, ia melirik sekilas gadis di sebelahnya, sekedar memastikan bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti Shikamaru yang ku kenal," komentar gadis itu, berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia tahu Shikamaru ingin membahas masalah adik bungsunya, mungkin juga pemuda itu sedang mencoba menghiburnya meskipun dengan cara yang aneh dan wajah mengantuk khas pemuda itu.

"_Mendokusai na_, kau juga tidak seperti biasanya."

Seulas senyum tipis tercetak di wajah cantik gadis beriris _jade_ itu, ia tahu Shikamaru bukan tipikal pemuda romantis yang akan menghiburnya dengan ribuan kata manis tapi ia jelas tahu jika pemuda itu tidak ingin ia terus bersedih. Sejujurnya ia benci dirinya sendiri yang sekarang terlihat begitu lemah dihadapan orang lain tapi sekarang ia benar-benar merasa terpukul. Temari tidak pernah menduga jika adik bungsunya akan bertindak sejauh itu, selama ini ia pikir Gaara sudah bisa melupakan semuanya tapi ternyata Gaara masih menyimpan semua lukanya.

"Ku rasa dia bukan anak kecil yang harus kau khawatirkan," komentar Shikamaru.

**Temari POV**

Aku tahu Gaara bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus setiap saat tapi aku jelas tidak bisa membiarkan adikku berada di _Dark Heaven_. Ku pikir dia sudah melupakan semua hal tentang lukanya dan Natsuki tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkhianat? Aku tidak mungkin diam saja dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal adikku jelas dalam bahaya. _Dark Heave_n bukan tempatnya, dia tidak seharusnya berada di sana.

"Dia pasti punya alasan," tambah Shikamaru.

"Hanya ada satu alasan yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini," balasku cepat, ya, hanya ada satu alasan, ramalan itu, ramalan Natsuki.

Sebelum meninggal Natsuki sempat memberitahu Gaara sebuah ramalan, akan ada seorang gadis yang menjadi sumber kegelapan sekaligus sumber cahaya, gadis itulah _mate_ Naruto yang sebenarnya. Awalnya ku pikir itu hanyalah sebuah candaan, rasanya mustahil membayangkan Natsuki bukanlah mate Naruto tapi kedatangan gadis itu membuat semua yang dikatakan Natsuki menjadi kenyataan. Hanya saja, aku masih belum mengerti apa yang Natsuki maksud dengan sumber cahaya sekaligus sumber kegelapan?

"Apa pun alasannya, dia tetap adikmu. Kalau kau ingin menyadarkanya, kau tahu harus bagaimana."

Gaara, sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Apa kau benar-benar memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan _Dark Heaven_?

**Normal POV**

**BRAKK!**

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa membuat sepasang kekasih itu bersiap dengan kuda-kuda mereka, sayangnya yang muncul dihadapan mereka adalah sesosok gadis berambut pirang lainnya dan sesosok pemuda berambut _ebony_. Wajah gadis itu tampak luar biasa kesal sementara pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu menyunggingkan senyuman tanpa dosa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Shikamaru dan Temari kembali merileks, ternyata yang muncul dihadapan mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino dan Shimura Sai.

"_Mendokusai na_, kau bisa membuka pintu dengan lebih sopan, Ino," omel Shikamaru sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu dengan gaya _pony tail_ itu justru makin mengeluarkan aura hitam, seolah terganggu dengan kata-kata sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Salahkan si senyum palsu ini, nanas! Dia membuatku naik darah!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau memang terlihat jelek, Nona," kata Sai yang masih menampakkan senyumannya. Temari hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek, pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu memang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Cukup, jangan bertengkar lagi. Sebenarnya ada kepentingan apa kalian datang ke sini?"

"Ah, masalah itu. Para dewan memintaku mengantarkan mayat hidup ini padamu, katanya kau yang mengundangnya ke sini. Sebenarnya siapa sih dia sampai aku harus mengantarnya segala?," jelas Ino, nada kesal jelas terlihat dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yah, gadis mana yang tidak kesal jika dikatai jelek oleh seorang pemuda?

Shikamaru memandang pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu dengan seksama, Shimura Sai, salah satu petinggi kaum _lucifer_. Ia cukup beruntung Sai mau datang ke _Camp of Fire_, biasanya para petinggi _lucifer_ enggan berurusan dengan dunia manusia. Shikamaru tidak tahu apa alasan Sai hingga mau datang ke _Camp of Fire_, entah karena hubungannya dengan Sasuke di masa lalu atau karena hal lain.

"Dia _lucifer_, Ino. Petinggi _lucifer_ lebih tepatnya," balas Temari.

"A-apa?!"

"Ada sebuah rahasia yang akan ku katakan padamu. Ini tentang gadis Hyuuga itu, mungkin juga tentang Uzumaki Naruto," kata Sai mengabaikan keterkejutan Ino, sepasang mata hitam miliknya menatap serius ke arah pemuda berambut nanas dihadapannya. Sudah saatnya ia menceritakan semua rahasia itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai semua, semoga kali ini up datenya nggak terlalu lama ya ^^. Di chap ini pertanyaan kalian tentang siapa mate Naruto udah terjawab kan XD, di sini saya memang pake OC tadinya mau pakai Shion tapi dengan beberapa pertimbangan akhirnya nggak jadi. O iya, di chapter kemaren saya lupa nambahin kalau Natsuki punya tato phoenix, bayangin aja dia punya ya #dilempar. Yosh, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di fic ini biar saya bisa tahu kekurangan chapter ini XD. Oh iya, selamat idul fitri buat yang merayakan XD.

.

.

.

^^ **Review**? ^^


End file.
